Road To Heaven
by apalusa-light
Summary: Starts season 5 at Finn's Birthday Party. AU Will contain tidbits from the show but is a complete AU twist of the Rogan relationship! They start with a nostring relationship but things have a ways of changing when you least expect them to... COMPLETE
1. The Friction

Chapter 1: THE FRICTION

_Why did I agree to her stupid 'no-strings' deal?_ Logan thought to himself. _Maybe I figured that I could really do it like that with her… but why? I knew, even before, that she was special. I even told her so. But she said that she wanted it this way, that she didn't want more… but I think that's shit now too. Why else would she have come with Robert tonight?.. She wanted to make me jealous, just like she was jealous last weekend when she saw me out with Karen._ "Damn her!"

Logan had Frank drop him off close to Rorys dorm and now he was just walking around campus. He was still in his costume from Finn's party.

He'd stayed for as long as he could. He just couldn't bear watching her with Robert anymore. Having fun, laughing, dancing. She even danced with Colin and she wouldn't dance with him… not that he had actually asked her to dance.

"Damn it… why wouldn't she just leave with me?" Logan said out loud as he stopped walking for a moment and then raked his hands through his hair.

_Why was this happening to him?_

She knew he was mad when she wouldn't leave with him but she had never seen him like that before. But then she hadn't really seen him mad before. She decided to dance with Colin so that she could ask him if Logan was alright.

"I don't know Rory. I've seen him like this before but it was after the whole Fiji thing and his dad had just gone off on him." Colin looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. "I've never, and I repeat **never** seen him like this over a girl before. Why did you come with Robert? I thought that you liked Logan?"

"I do like him Colin," she was giving him a look like he was crazy. "But caring, it's not part of the deal. He was coming with Whitney, and Robert just asked me…" She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again Colin was looking over her shoulder and she knew who he was looking at. "This whole thing was supposed to be fun and relaxed; I just don't know what happened."

"Well I've got a pretty good idea, but hey, you can enjoy the rest of your evening now! It looks like Logan just told Whitney off and stormed out." Rory turned around to look and saw Finn over with Whitney trying to calm her with some kind of shot. Whatever he was saying to her wasn't helping either, she just stared in Rory's direction.

The song ended and she walked over to Robert. "Wow! You know I don't think I've ever seen Huntzberger leave one of these parties alone." So far Robert had seemed to be oblivious to the penetrating stare that Logan had been giving him. He also hadn't noticed her own stares back at Logan and his date.

"Robert would you mind if I bailed? I'm not feeling all that great and I want to go home." She gave him her sick look and it seemed to help.

"Sure, I'll drive you Rory." Robert said looking a bit disappointed.

"No Robert, it's alright. You stay and have a good time, I'll just call a cab or something."

"Are you sure because I can drive you?"

"No it's really alright; I don't want to ruin your night. Stay. Have fun." She tried to look absolute, but in this costume it just wasn't working. As she started to back away she added, "Really I'll be fine." She stopped by Colin and Finn on her way out and told them that she was going to go find Logan. "Obviously we have some things we need to talk about."

"Have fun Gilmore. I'm sorry that you could not stay to drink merrily with me so I will drink your share!" Finn laughed as he spoke.

"I think you already did that." Rory smiled as she looked at Logan's friends. "Happy Birthday Finn. I'll see you guys later." As she was walking away she heard them say goodbye but she was already thinking of where she should look for Logan.

She looked at the pub first, and then at his dorm. She knocked on the door for 5 minutes and then she pounded on it for 5 more. Defeated she slowly started walking back to her dorm across campus. _Where the hell did he go?_ She wondered. _This is not what I thought would happen. Sure I figured he'd get mad, I sort of wanted him to, but not like this. Maybe I'm not the only one who's feeling more than we had bargained for._ She smiled when the thought came to her mind.

By the time he'd made it back by her dorms (for the third time) she had already got back and was sleeping with a book laying half open beside her. He wanted to go to her window, wake her up and make love to her and **never** let her go. But he just watched her for a few minutes and then slowly walked back to his dorm contemplating what it was exactly that he was feeling and whether he was alone in it.


	2. A Complete Turn Around

**Hello All!**

**Thankyou to all that have reviewed so far: mcmiller, Moelli, aayers56, MarianaM and danzingcutie12. Your encouragement is music to my ears :)**

**Just realized that I forget to mention something last time, so here it goes for this chapter and chapter 1:**

_**I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!**_

Chapter 2: A COMPLETE TURN AROUND

As soon as there was light in his bedroom window he grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Shit. He should have looked at the time. Of course she would probably still be in bed, sleeping.

"Sorry to wake you Ace. I just wanted to know if you had any plans for tonight." He really felt like an ass now, he shouldn't have called so early. He looked at the clock, 7:10am on a Sunday morning no less.

"Logan?" She still sounded very tired.

"Yeah. You know what Ace, I didn't notice what time it was so I'll just call you later on."

"Kay." And with that she hung up. He'd have to remember – she wasn't a morning person until she'd had her coffee

She rolled over and looked at her clock, 9:32am. It was then that she noticed that she was still clutching her phone in her hand, and she remembered – Logan had called her really early. She couldn't really remember what he'd said, just that he'd called. She sat up slowly. Finn may not have got her drunk, but she still felt light headed and tipsy. She shook her head and hoped that Logan was okay. She was pretty sure now, that he'd said he'd call back later. She sighed and grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

Her phone was ringing as she walked out of the bathroom. She cursed under her breath and rushed to her room to answer it.

"Yeah!" she said a little breathless.

"You running laps or something?"

Nope, just wasn't in the room and didn't want to miss this call," she paused before saying. "Good morning, Huntzberger." She smiled as she said it.

"Good morning Ace. How are you feeling today?" he sounded nervous to her.

"I'm good. How about you? I went to your dorm last night to find you but I guess you weren't there." She was really hoping that he hadn't done anything stupid just because he was mad. He started laughing. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Yeah, Collin said you left not to long after me last night. He also said you were worried about me…" now he just teasing her and it wasn't fair because the truth was, she had been worried about him.

"So, well, where did you go?" she turned the question back to him again.

"Actually Ace, I was wandering around campus near your dorm. I was sort of hoping that I would catch you before you got back to your room. But I missed you cause when I went by your room after a while you were already there and sleeping." Now she was laughing.

"Well Huntzberger," she managed between laughs. "What did you call me for at 7am?"

"I want you to come for dinner with me tonight. If you want to?" he sounded nervous again.

"Oh, I don't know. What's for dinner?" and now she was teasing him.

"I don't care Ace, whatever you want."

"Well I am craving greasy cheese burgers, fries and some coffee!" She announced.

"You know what Ace, I think we can find that somewhere. So will you come with me?" he still sounded nervous.

"You bet I will. What time?"

"Oh, um, how about 6:30? And Rory…" his voice trailed off. He never called her that.

"Huntzberger spit it out already, whatever it is."

"You want to spend some time with me this week?"

"Sure, when?" This is new; he never made plans before hand.

"All the time." He said it matter-of-factly but God what was he scared.

Without thinking she smiled and said, "Anything for you Logan."

Later talking to her mom she told her about the party, Logan getting jealous and about the conversation they had that morning. "It's been a complete and total turn around!"

_**Thanks everyone for reading... please review and more updates will come :)**_


	3. More

Chapter 3: MORE

At 6:30 she heard his knock on the door. She smiled to herself, grabbed her coat and went out to the living room. Paris had already let him in and he was standing by the door waiting for her. He had two cups of coffee in his hands and as she approached him he held one cup out to her.

She gratefully took the cup and said, "Thank you so very much, you have no idea how much I need this." Raising the cup to her mouth, she looked at him while she drank – God, he looks good tonight.

She looked so beautiful when she walked out her door, he couldn't say a word. He just handed her the cup of coffee and nodded when she thanked him. After a minute or two he smiled at her and said, "You look very… great. You ready to go?"

"I am now!" she said smiling and drinking her coffee.

"Alright then Ace, let's go." He held out his arm to her and she grabbed it as they started off.

They went to a small restaurant which was more like a posh diner and sat in a booth near the back so that they had a view of the whole place. "I know that it's not Luke's, but I didn't think it was a good idea for me to go there yet… after our last meeting." They both smiled, remembering the night they had first kissed. The same night they'd made the stupid no strings agreement.

"That's ok. This place is nice. I wasn't sure where you'd take me for a burger!" She laughed a bit recalling that she had actually been nervous about tonight. He just looked at her and they sat enjoying each others company, lost in their own minds.

After they had ordered and their food arrived, they both tried to eat something but neither seemed all that interested in their food. "I think we need to talk." They started at the same time, then stopped and smiled.

Logan laughed, "Ladies first."

"What happened last night Logan?" she said it straight out, it hadn't been as hard as she'd thought it would be.

"I'm really sorry about that Rory. You were right, I was with Whitney. I had no right to be…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"Logan if you want to talk you're going to have to finish your sentences, otherwise I don't know if I'll get what you're saying!" She smiled because she knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear him say it. And he knew that she knew, too.

"I had no right to be jealous. I just couldn't stand seeing you with Robert. It… hurt." Wow, he thought. He actually got it out and hadn't passed out.

"I was jealous too Logan. It's why I wouldn't leave with you." She paused and watched his response. He looked a bit relieved but still nervous. "How did we get here? We were supposed to be doing the whole 'no strings' thing?"

"I know but I told you Ace, your special. I told you if we started something that it would be something right away-"

She interrupted, "and you said that you couldn't do that. You weren't ready for something like that… hence, no strings." She looked at him and could tell that he was getting more nervous.

"Everything changed and after last night I know that I can be that guy. I have to be that guy. I want more Rory, I want you and only you and I want you to want only me!"

They sat in silence for a minute or two. Rory just stared at Logan and the longer she was quiet the more he started to squirm. "Relax, Logan. I do too. I want so much more from this. I want it to be real." He smiled again and for the first time all night, he was relaxed and was completely comfortable with her.


	4. Away From You

Baaaahhhhhh!! I forgot again on the last chapter... maybe I should make myself a posting checklist... write, check... edit, check... upload, check... add disclaimer, CHECK... post, check...

So here it is... As always:

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and don't forget to review for this chapter (please) ;)

**Chapter 4: AWAY FROM YOU**

Within a month they had settled into a routine. Each morning he arrived on her doorstep with 2 cups of coffee and occasionally some food for breakfast. He would then walk her to her 8am class or on days when she started later they would hang out in her room drinking coffee and talking. While she went to class, Logan would head back to his dorm for a while and then meet her in the dining hall for lunch. After lunch he would go to his classes and she would head off to the library or to the paper to try and get an article done. They spent every evening together except for Fridays, and the occasional night when she had work to do and Colin and Finn convinced him to go out with them. Tonight was one of those nights.

"Would you look at those," Finn whistled as a group of pretty girls walked by, one of which appeared to be a red-head.

"Finn, stop that. You find women every other night of the week, tonight we actually get to spend time with our best and oh so sickly in love friend…" Colin said smacking Finn on the back of the head. "Were you not just complaining yesterday that you missed having him around all the time?"

"Hey, I'm not gone that much." But even as he said it, Logan knew that they were right. He was always with Rory. Whether they were out on the town, watching a movie at the dorms or studying, spending time with her was all he wanted to do.

"Yeah, right and I slept with a beautiful blonde last night." Finn laughed. "You know Colin I think our friend here is in a bit of denial. He doesn't seem to realize the effect that this girl has had on him… or on us for that matter."

"You are right there Finn. Her coffee addiction, for one, has started to rub off on all of us. Never in my life have I had coffee after dark, but there we were the four of us just last night having coffee at 10:30. I have to wonder sometimes how you two get any sleep with the amount of caffeine you drink." Colin said, mocking his friend. "Cause Finn and I here, we both know that you haven't been doing anything but sleeping." He raised his eye brows at Logan.

"Oh, is she still holding out on you mate? I don't know why she would, it's not like you haven't slept together before." Finn drawled with his thick Australian accent.

Logan just listened and didn't say a word. The truth was that she wasn't holding out on him, not really. It was sort of the other way around. It wasn't as if he didn't want to have sex with her, he just wanted it to happen at the right moment and for all the right reasons. He didn't just want to have sex with her because he had done it before. She of course wasn't pushing him to do it either. For now, they were just enjoying each others company and when the time was right they would do more.

"You really have fallen for her haven't you?" Finn asked, but he didn't really need an answer because you could see it every time that Logan looked at Rory.

"I like her Finn and just want to see where it goes." That's all that he could say. It was true, at least so much as he had admitted to himself. He knew there was more to it he just needed time to adjust.

"Uh huh, you like her a lot. Logan that was what you said when you made the no strings deal, I think that things have far surpassed that now." Colin looked at his friend with questioning eyes. "Maybe you don't want to admit it to yourself Logan, but the rest of us can see just how hard you've fallen."

Logan sighed and then smiled to himself. "You don't even know the half of it Collin. I go crazy when I'm not with her and everyday now the thought crosses my mind that she could be THE one." He spoke quickly and found that he was revealing feelings to his friends that he hadn't even admitted to himself that he had. And he liked it.

Rory stared at her computer screen, the cursor blinking at her as if taunting her. She had been sitting there for close to an hour and hadn't written anything. All she could think about was Logan. They had been taking things slowly and as much as she hated to admit it, it was killing her. The passion they had shared during the 'no-strings' portion of their relationship had been more than she had ever imagined and now that she was falling for him, she knew that the intensity of their meetings would soon boil over. She had come to terms with the idea of loving him, once she knew that he would be all hers. She knew that she was taking a huge risk in trusting him and in loving him, but somehow all of her insecurities disappeared when she looked into his dark brown eyes.

Finally she turned the computer off and picked up her phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Good evening my love, my daughter, the fruit of my loins…" Lorelai's cheerful voice bubbled through the phone. "What are you doing at home on this beautiful night I thought you'd be out with your boy toy?"

"Not tonight mom, Logan is out with Colin and Finn." Rory said with a bit of sadness in her voice, smiling softly at the fact that she already missed him.

"Relax kid; he's just out for the night. And who knows maybe he'll just show up in the middle of the night wanting some good old, down home lovin'." Lorelai laughed trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think so. They went into New York for some fun but he's supposed to meet me in the morning for breakfast. So," Rory started. "Do you have any plans with Luke for the rest of the night?"

"Actually babe, I do… but I can get out of them if you want. We were just going to have some dinner, and watch some movies here at home. I'm sure Luke will understand if I bail on him to go out with you, he knows how lonely I've been with out my little bundle of sunshine for the past couple weeks!" Lorelai rambled on, for some reason Rory sounded like she really needed some company for the night.

"No mom you don't need to do that," strong, but not quite convincing. "I'm fine I was just wondering what you were up to. I don't want you to cancel your plans on account of me." Rory wondered whether she was trying to convince herself, or her mother.

"Well honey, what's up- you sound a little down."

"I don't know…" Rory didn't know exactly how to say it. "How can I miss him, when I just saw him three hours ago?"

Laughing Lorelai replied, "Well that settles that, I'll see you in a few minutes. I'm on my way." She hung up before her daughter could protest and immediately dialed Luke's cell phone number. There was no answer, since he was probably still working, so she left him a message on his voicemail now that she had taught him how to retrieve those messages. "Luke honey, I'm going to have to cancel our plans for tonight. Rory just called and sounded a bit blue because her boy is out of town and I'm going to go see her at Yale. I'll call you in the morning… Sorry." With that done, she grabbed her purse and went out to her jeep and headed towards Yale.

Less than an hour later she knocked on Rory's dorm door and waited for someone to answer. Within seconds Rory opened the door and smiled. "Luke called me mom. Wanted to know what Logan did to make me sad. He said he couldn't get a hold of you. I had to explain to him that Logan didn't do anything at all and that you had just overreacted when I sounded 'blue' as he said you said I sounded."

Lorelai just smiled. "The drive was great thanks for asking. And I ordered some Chinese which should be here anytime. Also, I grabbed this," holding up 'Casablanca.' "I figured we could watch a movie too."

"Mom! I really am fine, why did you cancel your plans with Luke when I am fine? You didn't need to do this."

"Look honey, I'm sure you are fine. Truth be told, I kind of missed your face and when you called sounding blue, yes you sounded blue, I decided that some things are more important than getting love from my diner man." Lorelai teased. "You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"You know I would." Rory thought for a moment before continuing. "You never answered my question."

"Which one?" Lorelai smiled

"How can I miss him already?" Rory whined before turning towards the coffee pot and pouring two cups of coffee. Handing one to her mother she added, "I saw him right before he left and will see him as soon as he gets back so, how? Why isn't that good enough?"

Her mother looked at her before saying, "So how long have you known?"

Rory's head shot up, "Known what?" Rory sighed before settling on the couch.

"How long have you known that you love him?" It was a simple question, but Lorelai knew that for Rory, and for Logan, nothing seemed to be simple.

Rory opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by knocking on the door. Her mother instinctively got up to answer it and found the Chinese food delivery man waiting patiently. She paid the man and closed the door as she walked back to Rory with a very large bag of food and started unpacking stuff. They began to eat and Lorelai could tell that Rory was thinking about her question.

Finally Rory answered, "For awhile. I just don't think that he's ready for this yet."

"Rory, just because you say it doesn't mean that he has to. It really is okay at the beginning of a relationship for just one person to voice their feelings. Otherwise how is the other person supposed to know that what they are feeling is okay?"

"Mom have you told Luke that you love him yet?" Rory wondered.

"Not in so many words, and he hasn't told me either, but we both know and we make sure to show each other just how we feel when ever we get the chance." Lorelai spoke seriously even though she wore a silly smirk on her face.

"Oh so you mean that you show him how you feel by canceling on him at the last moment to come here and see me?" Rory asked astonished.

"Look hun Luke knows that no matter how much I do love him, he'll always be second to you. That's just the way it is. But enough about me and Luke, I want to hear some details about you and Limo boy! Spill." Lorelai began to get a very mischievous look on her face before Rory was able to next speak.

"Mom, no! I will not tell you anything about sex with Logan… not that there is any at the moment." Rory mumbled quietly before adding. "We decided to take things a bit slower remember?"

"Ah, I see. So not only are you confused about your feelings for the young man, but, you haven't been getting any either… no wonder you've been in a mood lately."

"I have not been in a mood. I'm fine!" Rory shouted.

"Uh huh, I get in to a mood after a couple days and it's been what, almost a month for you?"

"Mom I don't want to talk about this with you. Can we just watch the movie?" Rory pleaded because she was becoming very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Okay, Okay, just promise me that you'll talk to the boy… maybe tell him how you feel, maybe convince him to give you a little something, something?" Lorelai teased, but upon the glare that she received from her daughter added, "Fine, there will be not another word about sex from me… promise."

After several hours of movie mocking, popcorn, candy and coffee Lorelai got up to leave and headed for the door. She turned around to leave one last piece of advice with her daughter. "Ror- just tell him. Whether he says it back or not, you know that he loves you. Just tell him." She paused slightly before continuing. "I love you kid. Call me tomorrow." With that Lorelai opened the door to leave and found an unexpected visitor about to knock on the door. "Logan! I thought you went to New York for the night?"

"Oh hi Lorelai. Yeah, um, I decided to come back early." Logan looked a bit rough around the edges but when he saw Rory he smiled and Lorelai could see just how much he loved her daughter.

Lorelai turned around to Rory and said, "Bye kid, and do it, it'll be okay." She turned back around and walked past Logan who had stepped into the room. "Goodnight Logan." She winked at them and then closed the door as she walked away.

"I thought you were staying in New York for the night." Rory looked at him puzzled.

Logan wondered what Lorelai had meant when she told Rory that 'it'll be okay' but as he looked at Rory he forget what he had been thinking. "I changed my mind."

"Did Finn and Colin come back too?"

"Nope."

"Is something wrong?" Rory didn't understand why he was back.

"No."

"Well Logan, why are…" her words were stopped as his lips settled down on hers. His tongue traced around her lips before slipping between them and into her sweet tasting mouth. Her tongue answered his and their hands came together and their fingers entwined. Finally coming up for air they could see the clouded expression in each others eyes.

"I missed you Ace." As he said the words his hands came up to cup her face and he looked deep into her eyes. "As soon as I left I started missing you and after a while I knew that I just had to come back. I couldn't stand being away from you for another minute." He continued to gaze into her eyes and could see that she was fighting a battle in her mind, finally she spoke.

"I missed you too Logan, so much." Her words were music to his ears. He had been so worried that she would be angry with him for interrupting her evening or for waking her up, that he hadn't even acknowledged how badly he had hoped that she missed him too. His lips fell on hers again with an urgency that burned within him. "Logan?" She managed to get out between kisses.

"Hmmm." He moved his kisses to her neck and down to her collar bone.

She was on fire. He hadn't kissed her like that in weeks and now… she didn't know how much more she would be able to handle. "Logan," she took a deep breath and said it. "I love you."


	5. Then There Was One

Here's a shout out (and a big thanks) to all of you who have commented - good, bad, or whatever - on this story!!! I get the warm and fuzzies everytime I check for reviews and see the new ones that have come in... It makes the entire process more rewarding to know that you like and/or enjoy what you are reading! Thanks again peoples :)

AlwaysHoldingOn, Blackwell-Triplets, iyasunflower, Alex223, aa16mm, Curley-Q, danzingcutie12, Brillastic, jcool789, jomy, soccergrl1, Treenuh, Moelli, winmangirl7, AbbyRae, mcmiller, and aayers56.

You are all awesome...

**I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!**

So here's the next chapter... don't forget to review!

Chapter 5: AND THEN THERE WAS ONE

"Logan," she took a deep breath and said it. "I love you."

With those three words everything went still and he could hear his heart beating in his head. His mind went blank as he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. There was no hesitation, nor any doubt showing in them. She really meant it. Words, he needed to say something. Anything, but nothing would come out. For what seemed like eternity they stood in silence, staring in to each others eyes. Still, nothing.

"Logan…" She broke the silence as she closed her eyes and silently prayed for strength. Why had she said it? She knew that he wasn't ready to hear it. Hell, was she really even ready to say it? Yet there they were, in this uncomfortable silence that continued to stretch on forever. Lorelai's words come back to her 'Whether he says it back or not, you know that he loves you. Just tell him.' Of course her mom was right, she knew that Logan loved her… Okay well maybe she didn't know that he really LOVED her but she knew that he really cared about her. Why else would he have come back, right?

"You don't have to say anything Logan, it's alright. I just wanted you to know." She looked deep into his eyes hoping to see some spark there but there was nothing. His expression was just, glazed.

_Love? Is that what this is?_ Logan thought to himself. This desire to see her, to be with her all of the time. The flips of his stomach when he would watch her without her knowing or whenever she smiled at him. The smile that was permanently blazed on his face from the moment she would enter the room to, well truthfully the smile never seemed to leave his face these days. Is this really love? And then the pain that followed her next words, 'you don't have to say anything… its okay.' Like **hell** it was okay. He knew what it must have taken for her to say that she loved him, he knew how she felt about risks. _'But do you love her?'_ a voice boomed in his head.

"Rory…" his mouth went dry and he paused. '_Do you really love her?_' His mind was racing now and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Breathe, he told himself, just breathe. He leaned his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and thought to himself. Then two things crossed his mind at once: the first was Lorelai's comment to Rory as she had been leaving '…do it, it'll be okay.' The second was from within his own mind, '_This is why you came back.'_ He swallowed and tried to speak.

"Rory, I don't think that you will ever know," he swallowed once more as the burning in his chest began to swell again. "Just how much I truly do love you." He lifted his head away from her forehead and looked down into her eyes. A single tear fell as he leaned forward and kissed it right off of her cheek. And then her lips caught his again and this time it was her that was probing for entry into his mouth, and he gladly granted her access.

They slowly made there way into the confines of her bedroom and Logan kicked the door shut behind them as they fell onto the bed. Rory's hands were pulling at him as if begging him for more, and more. He let his hands wander. One hand slid down her arm to her fingers which at that moment were caressing his face. So he took the hand in his and slowly started to kiss along the length of her arm. As he approached her shoulder with his lips, he allowed his free hand to come up the side of her body and softly caress her firm breasts.

The touch at her breast combined with his kisses was pushing her over the edge. There was no way that she was going to able to stop tonight and so she continued to pull on him, caress him, run her hands along his back and his sides—begging him to keep going.

He knew that things were going to boil over but he couldn't stop himself and thought 'well there is no going back now…' As her shirt was thrown away from the bed and her puckered nipple slipped sweetly into his mouth he heard her moan coarsely "Logan. Don't stop." She pulled his sweater up and over his head tossing it to the side and then in brief moments the remainder of their clothing joined the two forgotten shirts on the floor.

He kissed her chest and then traced down her belly with his tongue. When he nibbled at the skin on her hip, she arched up towards him and again moaned, "Please." His hand slipped between her legs with this plea and his finger entered her slowly.

She gasped as another finger followed the first, this time with more force but still gently so as not to hurt her. She lifted her hips to meet his motion and a wonderful knot began to form in her abdomen. He was still kissing her, licking her and biting her, and she loved it. She reached her hand up above her head to the nightstand where she knew that there were still condoms from during their no-strings agreement. She grabbed one just as Logan withdrew his finger from her and slipped his tongue into the crevasse between her legs. "Oh, God," she cried out and she pulled on his hair. The knot at her center was tightening and she was getting very, very hot.

"Logan!" She grabbed at his shoulders and pulled his face up to her face and gave him a long, hard kiss as she reached down and felt for him. She teased him just a bit and then gently, but quickly, slid the condom onto him. Her hands moved to his hips as he entered her.

Slowly at first and then increasing in pace, they moved rhythmically in unison. He never stopped kissing her until he was so close to his own orgasm that it required all of his concentration to keep going so that she too reached release. He knew she was close when she tightly wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to thrust even deeper into her. Shivers began to shake throughout her body and he knew that she was there. As she contracted around him he continued to thrust and relaxed his own mind until he too was overcome with tremors and he became too weak to support all of his weight.

He dropped down onto her and laid silently for a few moments. He sighed deeply and she giggled. Finally he shifted his weight and rolled them onto their side without withdrawing from her depths—for now he wanted their bodies to remain as one. He opened his eyes and looked at her as his smirk spread across his face.

"I knew you had it in you." She spoke quietly but he wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about. The few times that they'd had sex before, he knew that he'd given her absolute pleasure; even then, he had made sure of it. So what did she mean?

"What do you mean?" He really hoped that it didn't sound like a stupid question to her.

"I knew you loved me." She said weakly before continuing. "I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt… but I am glad you said it too." She smiled and his heart melted.

Laughing he replied "Rory Gilmore, I will tell you every single day that I love you, just so you will never forget."

"Huntzberger, I will never forget. Of that you can be sure!"

Later that night (or early in the morning, depending on your perspective), Logan watched as Rory slept peacefully beside him. Usually it was about this time that he would quickly and quietly make his exit, but not tonight. Before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him, Logan pulled Rory closer to him and whispered once more, "I love you, Ace."

Well there you have it... the fifth chapter in this version of the Rogan saga. Let me know what you think, what you feel... whatever it is!

xoxoxox - apalusa


	6. Coffee and All

Chapter 6: Coffee and All

She shifted in her sleep and realized that she wasn't alone in her bed. Smiling to herself, she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the sleeping man next to her. She sighed 'I hope he doesn't regret saying that he loves me when he sees me this morning…' Of course she knew that he wouldn't, but the thought did cross her mind. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was still far to early to be waking up. Silently she snuggled closer to Logan and happily drifted back to sleep.

Something was tickling his nose and when he turned his head to the side he remembered that he was still at Rory's, in her bed, with her in him arms. He smiled. He remembered how nervous he had been on the drive back from New York. He remembered the look on her face when her mother had opened her door and she had seen him. He remembered the warm feeling that entered his chest when she said that she loved him. But what he remembered most was the sheer joy that shone in her eyes when he told her that he loved her too. He also remembered how wonderful it had been to make love to her again. How everything had seemed so much better now that the truth was out and feelings weren't being masked by fears.

He shifted slightly so as not to wake her and peered into her face. She looked like an angel when she slept but he knew that without coffee first thing in the morning, she was dangerous. He quietly got out of bed and pulled on some clothes, quickly left her a note and was gone.

The sound of the front door closing stirred her sleep and she realized that he had gone, even before she opened her eyes. As she glanced around the empty room she found the note beside the clock.

Ace—don't worry, I'm not gone… I just went to get coffee and some food. I might stop at my dorm and change my clothes before coming back but I promise I won't be long. I love you, Logan

She smiled and sighed softly deciding that she would get up and shower while he was gone. She took her robe to the bathroom with her and showered quickly. She then found something to wear and had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door and she heard Logan say, "Ace it's me, open up."

She opened the door and he passed a large to go coffee cup to her and she smiled before taking a sip and saying, "You know me so well…"

"I'm trying Ace. I just want you to be happy with me." He gave her that smirk that made her knees weak and continued. "I want you to be as happy as I am."

"I am Logan, really." She winked at him, tilted her head to the side and then finished, "but I think you forgot something."

"What?"

She put her coffee cup down, walked over to him and said "This." With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. It didn't take long before he was kissing her back and they were on the bed again.

A few minutes later as they laid wrapped in each others arms he began to laugh and a smile spread across his face. "Honestly Ace I didn't forget, I had been hoping you would still be in bed when I got back." He kissed her again softly and they lay laughing on the bed for several minutes before she got up and attacked the food and coffee that he had brought back. "So what do you want to do today, my love?"

"I actually have a lot of work to do today, I was so distracted last night that I didn't really get anything done." She smiled as she remembered how she had been unable to do anything because she had missed him so much the night before.

He laughed and nodded. "I probably have some work that I should do too. Do you want to come over to my dorm and study for the day? Colin and Finn won't be back until tonight… or tomorrow morning, depends on how they fared after I left."

"Sure, just let me pack up the books that I need and then we can go." She went over to her desk and startled shuffling some notes and books together and put them in her bag. She packed her laptop carefully into its bag as well and turned to look at him. "Okay, that's everything that I need. Besides another coffee or two." They both laughed at her last comment and walked out the door.

They headed slowly towards his dorm, stopping at the coffee stand along the way. When they got to his dorm they sat drinking their coffee on the couch and then she started doing some reading from one of her textbooks while he went to have a shower and change his clothes, since he had decided not to earlier.

He was still in the shower when there was a knock on the front door. Rory paused for a moment before deciding that she would open it. Immediately she had wished she hadn't. A beautiful, blonde girl with big brown eyes stood staring back at her. "This is Logan's room isn't it?" Rory just smiled and nodded. "Oh good, can I come in then. Where is he?" The girl didn't wait for Rory to invite her in, she just walked quickly past Rory and went straight to the kitchen table and sat down. "I've been stressing about things for days and decided that I would come and see him because he always knows just what to do to make things better."

Rory stared blankly at the girl wondering who she was, why she was here, why she wanted Logan and why she figured that Logan would help her with her problem.

"I'm sorry," the girl said when she looked back at Rory. "I don't think I've met you before, my name is—"

"Honor? What are you doing here?" Logan was standing in the hallway with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The girl looked back and forth between Rory and Logan several times before she said anything.

"Maybe I came at a bad time… I can come back later. I just really wanted to talk to you about something. But I can see that you are busy. I should have called first, I'll come back later." The girl was rambling and started to go towards the door and was almost there before Logan stopped her.

"No it's okay Honor, stay. I'll just get dressed and then we can talk." He looked at Rory as if asking if that was okay and when he didn't get any sort of response he just turned around and quickly went to his room. All Rory could think was 'who is this girl and what does she need Logan for?'

"Yeah, so like I was saying, my name is Honor and you are?.." the girl looked at Rory with questioning eyes.

"Sorry. I'm Rory. Rory Gilmore." What else could she say. 'What do you want with my boyfriend?' Somehow she didn't think that this girl cared that Rory was Logan's girlfriend at all.

Just then Logan came back out from his room and went straight to the girl giving her a hug and asking, "Now what are you doing here?"

Before the girl could speak Rory cut in, "Uh Logan, I think that I'm going to go and get another coffee…"

"Rory don't go, I want you to stay. I'll make more coffee." Logan turned towards the kitchen and asked the other girl "Do you want some too?"

"Sure Logan…" The girl looked at Rory and then turned back to Logan. "Logan are you going to introduce me to your friend. Or are you going to let her continue to think that I am just another girl that is waiting to get into your bed?" The girl questioned laughing, since Logan hadn't seemed to notice the look of horror on Rory's face.

Logan turned quickly around and immediately saw the confused look on Rory's face. Laughing he walked back to her and hugged her too, then he slung his arm around her shoulder and turned back to face the other girl. "Ace this is my sister Honor. Honor, this is Rory Gilmore, my girlfriend."

A huge smile swept across Honors face and she giggled, "Girlfriend hey? Not just another conquest?" Logan shook his head and she continued. "Does dad know about this?" Logan shook his head again. "Did you say Gilmore?" Both Logan and Rory nodded this time. "As in Gilmore Insurance? Richard and Emily Gilmore?" Again they both nodded. Her smile got even larger. "Really?"

"Yes Honor. Really. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Logan was heading back to the kitchen to make the coffee.

"Well, Josh finally asked me to marry him." She smiled large again and then continued. "We are going to announce it to the family next Friday at dinner and I came to ask you if you would come with us for support. You know how mom and dad are, and grandpa… they don't really like Josh and we are really nervous about telling them. Please say you'll come."

After she finished her little ramble, Logan laughed and said, "He finally asked did he?" This time it was Honor nodding in response. "Well I guess I'll come, I don't have any other plans for Friday night." Turning to Rory he asked, "It'll mean that I'll have to spend the night at Danbury, but I would be back Saturday afternoon. You don't mind do you?" Rory shook her head in response as Honor interrupted.

"What! No Logan, you should bring Rory with you. She's a Gilmore. It will distract everyone from the fact that Josh doesn't have a trust fund behind his name." She turned to Rory before continuing. "Please come with him… please, you have no idea how much of a help you will be."

"You want me to come and be a distraction from your engagement? Isn't that supposed to be a moment that you want everyone's attention?" Rory didn't really understand why Honor would want a distraction from her engagement.

Honor sighed. "Rory, my parents don't think that my fiancé in good enough to marry me. As special as the announcement of our engagement should be, it won't because of that. But," she looked at Logan who just stared at her. "If you came, my parents will be so thrilled that Logan is finally taking something serious, with a Gilmore none the less, that they won't pick a fight about Josh not being a 'suitable match for the youngest Huntzberger.' So please will you come?"

"Um, I don't know. I usually have dinner with my family on Friday nights." Rory wasn't sure whether she was ready to meet Logan's family and wasn't sure if he was ready for her to meet them.

"Honor, we'll talk about it and let you know, but I will come definitely." Logan smiled at his sister and Rory as he handed them both a cup of coffee. He did want Rory to meet his parents, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that, if she was ready for that, or if they were ready for that. He'd talk to her about it after Honor left and see what she thought.

"I can accept that, for now. But sooner or later, you are going to have to introduce them." Honor said finishing her coffee. "Well I actually have to get going, I'm supposed to meet Josh in 20 minutes at his parents… Telling them is not nearly as unnerving. I'll be seeing you soon. Both of you, I hope." She gave Logan a hug and then turned to leave. "It was nice to meet you Rory. Bye."

The door shut softly behind her and Logan sat down next to Rory on the couch. A few minutes passed before either of them said anything. Finally Logan spoke. "So what do you think Ace? Do you think we are ready to tell our families that we're together?" He looked at her to see if what her eyes were saying.

"I don't know Logan. You know that once we tell them my grandma is going to start planning the wedding. Remember how my grandpa reacted when he saw us together at the 'male-Yale' party? Think 1000 times worse." Rory looked into Logan's eyes wondering if he really did want her to come and meet the family.

"It'll be okay Ace. It's not like they can have a wedding without us and we aren't ready to get married so we don't have to go. But I want you to meet my parents, I know that they will love you as much as I do. Come on?" He really did want her to go.

Rory was hesitant and looked into his eyes. "You really want me to?"

"I do but only if you want to." Logan nodded.

"Okay, I'll go but I want you to come with me to dinner with my grandparents on Thursday night. They'll be upset if they don't find out first." Rory answered him and silently hoped that he was right and that everything would be alright.


	7. Out of the Frying Pan

Hello Again Everyone!!! I love hearing from you. Thanks to all of you who have continued to read and support this story... Here's another one, enjoy!

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

Chapter 7: OUT OF THE FRYING PAN…

Rory dialed the number and waited for an answer. After several rings the voicemail answered and Rory contemplated hanging up before deciding to leave a message in hopes of not having to explain too much. "Hi Grandma or Grandpa this is Rory, I was just calling to ask if we could possibly have dinner on Thursday night this week, instead of on Friday. Something has come up that I need to attend on Friday but I need to see you this week as well. Oh and dinner will be for four, just so you know. Love you, bye." With that done Rory continued working on her article and waited for the call back. Fortunately it didn't come until Wednesday afternoon and was brief—just a confirmation for Thursday night, not even a question as to who the fourth person would be.

Logan called his parents house and waited for someone to answer the phone. He was somewhat relieved when it was Honor who picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honor, it's Logan."

"Hey big brother, I was just thinking about you. Any decision about Friday?" Logan could hear the anticipation in her voice.

"Yes. Rory and I will both be coming for dinner and Honor," Logan hesitated before continuing. "Just tell mom and dad that it's a friend that is coming with me. Let me tell them the rest."

"Logan, I wouldn't dream of telling them anything before Friday as it is. You guys are my distraction remember." Logan sighed in response. "I guess I'll see you guys on Friday… don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah. See you Friday." Logan hung up the phone glad that was done with so that he could try and get some work done.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Logan." As they pulled into the Gilmore's driveway on Thursday night Rory became very nervous. "Do you really think this is a good idea… Things have been so nice, so… simple. This is just going to complicate things."

"Do you really think that we'll get out of this driveway without Emily noticing the car?" He was teasing her a bit, but deep down he was nervous too and he knew that she was right. "Seriously Rory, Honor was right we were going to do this eventually anyways." He looked into her eyes and they conceited that he too was right. "Besides, your grandparents already know me and like me. And my parents will love you because you're a Gilmore. As arrogant as that sounds, and I am sorry for that, it is true. But like I said before, everything will be okay."

He softly kissed her on the lips before opening the door to the car and helping her out. He told Frank that they would be a couple of hours and that he would call them when they were ready and then they began to walk up to the door. Rory pushed the button for the doorbell and they both took a deep breath and sighed before the door was opened by yet another new maid.

"Good evening, Miss Gilmore and young man. May I take your coats?" Logan helped Rory take off her coat before he removed his own and handed them to the maid. "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the study."

"Thank you." Both Logan and Rory said this and the maid walked away. Before they headed for the study Logan took Rory's face in his hands lightly kissed her on the lips and said, "Don't worry Ace, it'll be okay. I love you and you love me and that is all that's important."

"I do love you Logan and I really hope you are right." He gave her a quick hug and took her hand as they walked into the study.

As they entered the room, Richard and Emily Gilmore looked up from their drinks and smiled at what they saw. Although they had thought that the fourth guest was going to be Lorelai, the fact that it was actually Logan Huntzberger made them equally happy.

"Well hello Rory." Richard said as he got up and gave his granddaughter a hug. Turning to Logan he held out his hand to shake Logan's. "Logan, it's a surprise to see you here. We thought that Rory's mother, Lorelai, would be coming with her."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Gilmore, but I figured it would only be fair to Rory that I come with her tonight on this little adventure." He knew that he was being vague and when both Richard and Emily tilted their head to look at Rory he smiled to himself.

"Oh we are not disappointed Logan," Emily spoke up and came to greet the two as well. "Just surprised. Good evening Rory, you look lovely tonight."

"She does, doesn't she? Blue brings out the sparkle in her eyes. At least that's what I keep telling her." Logan was really dragging this out, but he knew that Rory would thank him later for the extra time to figure out what to say.

"Hi Grandma, and you know that mom isn't going to be coming back to dinner any time soon. She is still mad at you for breaking up her and Luke and then for sticking your nose into their business to get them back together. You of all people should know that she can hold a grudge for quite some time." Rory said this avoiding the obvious question as to why Logan was there.

"Would either of you like a drink? Logan you drink scotch don't you. I just got a new bottle of some rather excellent quality. Would you like some?" Richard was apparently trying to turn the conversation away from the conflict with Lorelai and so Logan helped him out.

"Sure, I'd love some Mr. Gilmore." Logan walked towards the drink cart with the older man, winking at Rory as he went past her. "My father always said you had excellent taste in scotch."

"Oh please Logan, call me Richard." The elder Gilmore handed Logan a glass and then poured himself another drink.

"So Rory," Emily started. "What little adventure are you and Logan out on tonight?" And there it was. She'd run out of time and now she needed to face the music.

She smiled as Logan stepped back beside her and put his arm around her waist. "Actually Grandma, Logan came with me tonight so that we could tell you together that we are dating. And have been dating for a while now." She turned to Logan with a little look of fear in her eyes and a lot of hope that he had been right.

"What?" Emily just stared at them with her mouth hanging open.

Richard stepped in, "Well that's good to hear. When did this all happen?"

"Um…" Rory didn't know for sure what to say. 'Well we got together at your wedding and things just started to move from there!' Somehow she didn't think that was the right thing to say. She looked to Logan for help.

"Actually Richard after your little party for Rory a few months back, she started to spend a bit more time with my friends and myself and they all fell for her. She is quite charming after all." He knew that this would make them happy to think that it was because of them that they were together. "Then after your vow renewal ceremony she and I went out a couple times and then things just sort of went from there." Not a lie, but not entirely the truth.

"Really?" Emily had recovered from her shock and was grinning like a school girl. "So you've been seeing each other for…"

"Almost three months Grandma."

"Really?" Emily and Richard both said this and shared a little smile before Emily continued. "How serious is this then? No offense Logan but we know that you have a reputation of being quite popular with the ladies."

"None taken." He said shortly before looking to Rory to answer the question that they had both known was coming.

"Serious?? Uh, well… Well there is absolutely no need to order wedding invitations!" She smiled at the little joke knowing that only Logan would understand.

'Tricky girl' Logan thought to himself, smiling. 'Give 'em just enough to keep them happy but not too much. What to say, what to say…' "Let's just say that Rory has tamed my wild ways. There will be no other girls, as long as I am with her."

'Says serious, but not necessarily permanent' Rory thought, 'I'll have to give him credit for that one later.' "That's right. I'm just not willing to share." She stated. She looked at Logan and they shared a glance which thanked the other for what they had said.

"Well that is just excellent news. Do your parents know Logan?" Richard hit them with the second question they had known was coming.

"Not yet but they will soon. The family is having dinner tomorrow night and Rory will be accompanying me then." Logan hoped that this was enough but added for good measure. "We'd appreciate if you kept this between us until at least Saturday, it gives us a chance to tell them in person, just like we did here."

"Oh well of course." Emily stated. "We won't say a word to your parents." Rory and Logan both smiled slightly knowing that by Saturday all of the Hartford elite would know of their relationship. Logan thought to himself 'Rory was right; things are going to get very complicated.'

The maid entered the room and cleared her throat before announcing that dinner was served. The two couples moved into the dining room and the elder Gilmore's couldn't help but notice the way that their granddaughters hand went instinctively to Logan's as they walked across the hall.

Throughout dinner, both Emily and Richard noticed the glances between Rory and Logan. They both noticed the way Rory's eyes and smile lit up when Logan spoke, or touched her hand, or smiled at her. They also noticed the same qualities in Logan when Rory looked at him, or when she was telling a story.

As they watched Rory and Logan walk out to the limo that came to pick them up and take them back to Yale, they noticed how Logan's hand moved easily to the small of Rory's back and how Rory rested her head on his shoulder. As the car began to drive away, they closed the door of the house and walked back into the study together. They sat down to have another drink. For several minutes they were silent.

Finally Richard spoke, "They make a very lovely couple don't they?"

"Yes, they do." Emily smiled. "They seem very happy together."

"Hhmmm. Do thinik that there is something that they aren't telling us?"

"Yes. But they didn't need to tell us they are in love. Even a fool could see that." Emily smiled even larger now.

"You know Emily, that boy reminds me of Christopher. And the looks between those two… I've seen those before." Richard was looking hard at his wife now.

"Rory is a smart girl, Richard. We just have to trust them. Look what happened when we didn't trust Lorelai with Christopher." She too was looking hard at Richard but softened when she added. "Rory isn't a little girl anymore and heaven knows even if we wanted to stop them, and I don't—he's a Huntzberger after all—there's nothing that we could do or say to keep them apart."

"Of course. At least she chose someone who is suitable for her. Much better than that boy she was seeing before." Richard nodded. "Much better."

Logan's arms remained around Rory the entire ride back to Yale. As they were walking back towards his dorm he asked her, "So how do you think it went?"

She sighed and thought for a minute or two and then said. "It went okay. Hopefully they don't have to pay anything when they book the reception site." They both laughed the rest of the way back to Logan's dorm and as they lay in bed an hour later she whispered softly, "Not that it would be a bad thing to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

This sort of shocked him and looked down at her. "Are you saying you want to marry me Ace?" He was joking but he was curious too.

"Not right now, no. But it wouldn't be the end of the world if it happened, someday." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly, teasing. "I sorta like the way you look first thing in the morning."

"Thank you. You are not to bad yourself." He kissed her back and then hugged her tightly. "I love you Rory and who knows, maybe one day we will be married."

They didn't talk anymore that night. They both laid quietly pondering the future and what it would be like if they really did get married. Both silently laughing at the thought, and both sort of hoping that it really did happen.


	8. And in to the Fire

Yes, yes... It's another chapter!! Thanks for the comments and keep 'em comin'! Lots of love and thanks!

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB/CW. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 8: … AND INTO THE FIRE!**

Logan and Rory awoke to the ringing of the phone. Logan reached out and answered it saying sleepily, "Hello?"

"Son, how are you today?" The commanding voice of Mitchum Huntzberger boomed on the line causing Logan to quickly sit up in bed.

"Dad, I'm fine," Logan shot Rory a look of fear. Fear that Richard and Emily had indeed spilled the beans already. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you, I mean, I'm going to see you tonight at dinner."

"Yes you will, I was just calling to confirm that you are coming and that you will still be bringing a friend. You know how your mother is about knowing all the details." Mr. Huntzberger didn't seem to be masking any underlying questions and so Logan relaxed, assuming that he hadn't heard anything about Rory and himself.

"Oh, yeah I'm still coming and my friend is still coming with me." Logan looked at Rory with a glint in his eyes, telling her that they still didn't know.

"Good son. Well than I guess I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Yes. We'll see you tonight at 6:30." Logan sucked in a breath at his slip of the tongue in saying 'we.'

"Oh and Logan…" Logan's father now sounded as if something was on his mind.

"Yes, father?" Nervousness shot back into Logan's body.

"I do hope that what I've been hearing through the grapevine isn't true." His father sounded serious, and Logan didn't like what he was hearing.

"Well I guess that depends on what you've been hearing Dad." Rory gave him a look of shock and sat up trying to get her ear close to the phone so that she could hear his father as well. Logan pulled the phone back a bit so that she could hear and they listened for his father's answer.

"Oh you know, more stories about you and Colin and that Finn character corrupting the minds of young women all over Yale." Rory thought that she could hear a hint of jest in his voice. He was trying to bait Logan into telling him about her. She stifled a laugh and grinned at her boyfriend, who was also grinning from ear to ear. 'Two can play at that game,' Logan thought to himself.

"Well Dad, what can I say, the girls here seem to like the guys with looks, style and daddy's credit cards. Fortunately for the three of us, we fit the bill." Logan smiled at Rory as he held her hand and they listened to his father laugh.

After collecting himself Mitchum replied, "Now Logan I do hope you three have been taking your classes more seriously this year… The last thing we need is another incident like Fiji."

"Yes," Logan said shaking his head. "I am taking things far more seriously this year, don't you worry about that." Logan knew that he was giving away more than he should but he couldn't help himself. "I am trying to be the responsible young man that you and mother want me to be." He winked at Rory and she just continued to grin.

"That's good to hear Logan. Well I guess I'll be seeing you tonight. Oh and will you be bring both Finn and Colin or just one of them? So we know how many rooms to make up." Mitchum asked quickly.

Logan sighed and looked at Rory, "Just one room dad."

"Alright then, goodbye." With that Mitchum Huntzberger hung up the phone and Logan and Rory began laughing. Lying back down in bed they cuddled for several minutes before Rory got up and headed for the bathroom. She had class in less then an hour and wanted to have a shower before she went. Logan continued to lie in bed as he listened to the water start and heard her humming as she got in.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. He looked at the caller ID and recognized Lorelai's number, so he answered. "Good morning, mother of my girlfriend!"

"Logan," Lorelai said laughing, "what are you doing answering Rory's phone at this time in the morning?... No wait. I don't think I want to know. Well I do, but I'll let her tell me later."

"Ha ha, very funny Lorelai. Rory is just in the shower do you want me to get her for you?" Logan was trying not to laugh as well.

"No actually Logan I'll talk to you instead." Her voice turned serious and Logan didn't know whether he should be worried or not. "So, I got a call from my father this morning."

"Okay. I'm assuming he called about Rory and me." Logan wasn't sure where this was headed, or why Lorelai wanted to talk to him about it.

"That's right he did. He said that the two of you looked very happy and very much in love." Lorelai's tone changed slightly and Logan took a sharp breath.

"Very much what?" Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that they had done a good job of keeping the true immensity of their feelings under wrap during their dinner with the Gilmore's, but apparently he had been wrong. "How did they know?"

Laughing again Lorelai answered, "Oh you know, something about the twinkle in her eyes and the way your hand rested on the small of her back." Lorelai continued laughing. "Sometimes Logan, you just can't hide the truth as well as you think."

"Obviously not. He actually said that we looked very much in love?" Logan was still trying to process this and Lorelai kept right on laughing.

"Yes he did. He also said something else…" She stopped laughing again and continued, "He said that the two of you reminded him of Rory's father and myself when we were younger and that sort of concerned them."

"I thought that they liked Christopher?" Logan was somewhat confused now and hoped that Lorelai could explain.

"Oh they do like Christopher. They love him a lot. BUT when we were younger they didn't like that we were so serious about each other and didn't trust us together. They figured that Christopher would hurt me, or treat me badly… and well we know how that ended up." Lorelai tried her best to make Logan understand what her father meant and hoped that Logan was going to get it without her having to spell things out much clearer.

Logan thought for a moment and then realized what she was getting at. "So basically he's concerned that I am going to hurt her, or cheat on her or get her pregnant and then leave her… or something along those lines?"

"Yep, that about covers it. So he called me to see if I had any insight into how serious the two of you were." Logan could tell by the change in her voice that she was smiling as she spoke. "Of course, I knew that you two were trying to play the whole 'loving each other' thing down and so I told him that as far as I knew, the two of you were still just trying to see where things were heading but that you had decided to be exclusive for the time being."

"Thanks Lorelai. They actually did ask us about my reputation last night and that was basically what we told them too." Logan didn't know whether he should be relieved because they had Lorelai on their side, or worried because Richard and Emily's opinion of him was not as high as he had hoped. "They didn't sound disappointed in the fact that she is with me though did they?" Suddenly Logan felt as though he needed a bit of reassurance.

"No, they aren't disappointed at all. They love that she picked you, of all the boys at their little 'male-Yale' party, they seem particularly pleased that she's with you. Don't worry Logan, they like you, they are just worried about her." Lorelai had heard the hint of fear in his voice and tried her best to put his mind at ease.

"Okay. Thanks. You know, I think Rory is done showering…" He spoke as he realized that he couldn't hear the water running any more. "Do you want to talk to her."

"No that's okay Logan, I just got to Luke's and he has his rules. Besides I talked to you and that works. Hey, why don't you guys come for breakfast tomorrow morning, I'll pay even." Again Logan could tell that she was grinning as she spoke.

"Wouldn't we be eating at Luke's?" He questioned her teasingly.

"Of course we would, why?" She too was teasing and they both started to laugh.

"Uh, Lorelai, you don't have to pay at Luke's."

"Precisely. See you in the morning Logan."

"Bye, Lorelai." Logan spoke as he heard the bell at Luke's ring and Lorelai hung up the phone. At that same moment Rory walked out of the bathroom. She gave a quizzical glance at Logan when she heard the word Lorelai but paused for a moment before she spoke.

"Were you just talking to my mom?"

Laughing slightly Logan answered, "Yes Ace, you aren't going crazy. You did in fact hear me say Lorelai."

"Well, uh, what did she want?" Rory still felt awkward with the fact that Lorelai had been talking to Logan but tried not to show her discomfort.

"Relax… She just wanted us to come for breakfast at Luke's tomorrow. I think she feels a little left out. You know, dinner last night with your grandparents, tonight with my family. She just wants in on the fun I think." He teased her a bit and figured he'd leave the other part of their talk out for the time being. He knew that it made him nervous and he didn't want Rory to be any more nervous about meeting his parents than she already was.

"Oh and what did you tell her?" Rory gave him a little smile, she appeared to be less bothered by him talking to her mother now.

"I think I told her we would come. There was joking and mocking and I thinks somewhere in there I said we'd see her tomorrow." He smiled at her as he pulled her into his arms. "But you might want to call her later to make sure." Rory went to pick up her phone and he quickly added. "Ah, I said later Ace. She just walked into Luke's and hung up on me."

"Alright I'll call her after my class." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then picked her bag up heading for the door. "So I'll see you at about 5? I'll be the one in the cocktail dress."

"You betcha Ace. Wait, will the dress be blue… cause you know what it does to me when you wear blue cocktail dresses!" He was teasing her a bit, but his heart did always do a flip when he saw her in blue… It was just something about that color and her eyes and the way she looked at him. Makes him crazy.

Rory just grinned and winked as she went out the door saying, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Logan stood staring at the door for several minutes smiling, before he headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for classes him self. 'God I love that girl!' was all he could think.

At exactly five o'clock she heard him knock on her door. Thankfully Paris answered since, as usual, Rory was not quite ready. She began to fly around her room throwing things into an overnight bag when he appeared at her doorway. Sure enough she was wearing a pale blue cocktail dress and when he saw her, he felt his heart do that little flip and his stomach tightened a bit.

"You look great Ace." He said smiling at her.

"Well thank you. You look pretty good too." She came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before planting a big kiss on his mouth. He reciprocated the kiss and soon she too felt her stomach tightening. Pulling away she glared at him. "I will not allow you to get me all disheveled before we get to your parents house. I just want to relax and not think about anything for awhile. Especially not about how good you look and how I just want to kiss you. So, lets go." She tossed her bag at him, smiled and took his hand and she led him out of the dorm and towards the parking lot where the limo was waiting for them. "Hello Frank." Rory smiled at the driver as they approached the car. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good Miss Rory. Are you nervous about meeting the boys parents?.. They really aren't as bad as they are made out to be, I promise." Frank gave her a wink as he took their bags and put them in the trunk.

"I'm trying not to think about it Frank. Just get us there on time, I don't want to be late. After all, first impressions are everything right?" Both Logan and Frank could hear the edge in her voice and they smiled.

"Of course Miss Rory. I'll have you there in no time. Will we be stopping for coffee on the way?"

Rory smiled as she got in the car and answered, "Frank you are a god!"

Logan exchanged glances with their driver and climbed into the car. "Ace you really are something you know. I thought that only I was a god to you."

"Well Logan, there is you, there is Luke, and now" she smiled and tilted her head slightly, "there is Frank."

After stopping at a café for coffee they were on their way. The drive took an hour and both were quiet the entire time. As they pulled into the yard of the estate Rory began to get very nervous. A knot formed into her stomach and she thought that she might just throw up all over Logan's shoes. She looked at him and was surprised to see the same fear shining in his eyes. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other silently until the car slowed to a stop.

"You sure you want to do this Ace?" She could hear the fear in his voice now too.

"No. But what have you been telling me for months?" She held his glance and smiled sweetly. He shook his head as an answer and she giggled. "In omnia paratus." She kissed him softly and then whispered in his ear. "As long as you're with me Logan, I'm ready for anything."

"Even this?" He whispered back as he looked deep into her eyes.

She nodded, looked past him to the house and then looked back into his eyes, "Even this." They both took a deep breath and reached for the door. They got out of the car and holding hands walked towards the house. Ready for anything.

Shira Huntzberger stood at the window of the parlor when she saw the car stop in front of the house. One of her daughters stood with her and as they watched the car their conversation ceased. For several long minutes no one got out. Shira assumed that it was her son, Logan coming home for dinner with his friends and that they were probably messing around or already drunk. As she and Catherine stared at the car the door opened and they watched Logan get out. He looked at the house and then quickly turned back to the door and offered his hand to someone inside.

They watched as a slender hand reached out and took hold of Logan's, and then as a young and quite pretty brunette stepped out of the car.

"Well," Catherine gasped. "That's not Colin."

"And it definitely isn't Finn." Shira Huntzberger didn't know what was going on but she was determined to find out. Just that morning she had asked her husband to confirm that Logan was coming and that he was bring Finn and, or Colin with him. Nothing had been said about any girl.

"Wow…" A gruff, stern voice stated from behind the women. "Who is that with Logan?" The women both just shook their heads and watched as the couple walked towards the door. They soon heard the doorbell ring and moments later Shira heard the voices of her two youngest children talking in the hallway.

Just before the two couples entered the room, Shira heard her daughter, Honor say, "… oh Rory, I am so glad that Logan was able to convince you to come. I hope that he didn't have to beg too much?"

As they entered the room, all eyes landed on the unknown girl who looked amazingly beautiful in her little blue cocktail dress. Silence settled on the room for several minutes. Finally her son left the girl's side and walked over to his mother giving her a hug and a quick kiss hello. He said hello to his other sister and to his grandfather, Elias, who sat in a large leather chair. Going back to the stranger, he took her hand and said, "Mom, Grandfather, Catherine… This is my girlfriend—"

The gruff voice of Elias Huntzberger cut him off, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Startled by this announcement everyone turned to Elias and Catherine was the first to speak. "Grandfather didn't you just ask who was walking in with Logan… when they got of the car?" Honor and Josh giggled quietly but no one spoke for a few moments.

"Yes, Cattie I did. I only recognized her when she walked into the room. Now Logan, if I may, what is the young Miss Gilmore doing here with you? We had assumed that your friend Colin or Finn would be accompanying you. That is what your father told us when he called from the office earlier this afternoon." Rory recognized several characteristics in the eldest Huntzberger that Logan too possessed. For one, his very intimidating glare.

"Actually Grandfather, I never really specified." Logan paused, looked at Rory, then Honor, then his mother and back to Elias. "What I said was that I was bringing a friend with me and everyone just assumed that it would be Colin or Finn."

"I'm sorry, did you say 'girlfriend'?" This was the first time that his mother had spoken. "As in someone you are dating or have taken out more than twice?" The tone of disbelief in her voice struck Rory as somewhat strange, but Logan had told her that he had never brought a girl home to meet his parents before.

"Yes mom, as in, has been dating EXCLUSIVELY for a couple of months." Logan then turned to his Grandfather and continued. "And everyone calls her Rory, Grandfather, so that the name isn't confused with that of her mother. Or her great-grandmother for that fact."

"Did you just say exclusive?" His mother wasn't ready to move on from the topic. Logan just nodded in response. "For a couple of months?" Again Logan just nodded. Shira moved her eyes to Rory before smiling and saying "You must be one hell of a girl, if you were able to tame this one. I mean I knew that something was up as soon as I saw you two get out of that car but this… I never thought. It is very nice to meet you Rory. I actually have heard quite a bit about you." She gave her son a pointed look and continued. "Not from Logan here. From your grandmother. But she never said that you and Logan were an item."

Rory smiled at Logan's mother. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Huntzberger. And my grandmother couldn't have said anything about Logan and I, because she only found out yesterday." The women smiled at Rory and instinctively Rory knew that if nothing else, she had made a good first impression. But she supposed, she owed her grandmother for that.

Catherine jumped into the conversation, not wanting to be left out. "How did you meet Logan, Rory?"

The two laughed and Logan let Rory answered. "Actually he ran into me at a coffee cart, and then he was rude to me and one of my friends. And then, he forgot my name."

"Oh, I didn't know that." It was the first time that Honor had said anything since before they had entered the parlor. In avoidance of the looks from her family she continued quickly, "If he was such a jerk, what changed your mind about him?"

"Now sis," Logan jumped in. He figured that his family didn't really need the details and he knew that Rory wasn't all that keen on telling them too much. They didn't want to encourage any wedding plans after all. "You should know that once I decide that I want something, I won't stop until I get it. And well, Rory is very much the same. Lucky for me she didn't want Finn." Everyone laughed at this and during the distraction Rory and Logan shared a brief glance that silently said 'thank you.'

"Well we might as well go into the dining room. Mitchum is running a little late and he told us not to wait for him." Elias Huntzberger could see that the kids didn't want to share too much information about their relationship and so, just in time he suggested the change in venue. "I'm sure that is dinner is ready by now."

They all moved towards the dining room but as they went Elias pulled Logan back from the group. Instead his grandfather lead his to the study and closed the door behind them.

"Sit." One word and Logan obeyed. "Now dear boy, I want to know what your intentions are with this girl. Her family, specifically her grandparents, are very good friends of our family and I don't want to receive a call in a month or two when you've tired of this one."

Looking directly into his grandfather's eyes he answered confidently. "I won't be tiring of this one." Still seeing a look of concern in his eyes Logan continued. "You know she's different grandfather. I would never have brought her home otherwise."

"You know who her mother is, don't you?" The question was pointed, almost as if he expected Logan to say that he didn't.

"Of course I do. I've met her on several occasions. In fact we are having breakfast with her tomorrow." Logan answered the question just as pointed.

"That's not what I meant Logan, and you know it." Elias's voice softened but was still firm.

"I know that's not what you meant. I know the stories grandfather, so yes I know who her mother is." Logan didn't know where Elias was heading with this line of questioning but he was going to stop it right then. "Do not judge Rory because of her mother's actions. All Lorelai wanted to do was to raise her daughter with love and happiness, which is more than lots of my friends had growing up." Logan stood and paced across the room before turning back to his grandfather and continuing. "Lorelai may have walked out on high society, but Rory chose to walk right back in. She has worked hard to get where she is. She has never relied on her name to move up in society and I know what you're thinking; she is not with me because of my name. She could care less that my last name is Huntzberger—while she will admit that spending time with me has its perks, it is not what she is after." Logan paused before finishing his speech. Softening his tone he said, "Grandpa, I had to fight to get her to go on a date with me. She's smart, beautiful and she wants to be a reporter. It took a long time for me to see, but I am not going to walk away from her and I am not going to let her walk away from me."

"You love her don't you?" The question was so simple, so straightforward and yet Logan hesitated before telling the older Huntzberger the truth.

"Yes. Very much."

Elias looked hard at his grandson, never had he seen so much passion in his words, or heard so much determination in his voice. Nodding he said. "Alright then, we had better get back out to dinner." As the pair started back to the dining room Elias patted Logan on the back and laughed when he said, "You know, I think Josh asked Honor to marry him. The fools really thought they could hide it." He muttered his last comment under his breath but Logan didn't say anything.

When they reached the dining room Logan went directly over to Rory and sat beside her. Immediately his hand tightened around hers and he smiled at her. She gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged and mouthed the words 'I love you.'

'Well things are okay so far,' she thought to her self. 'Hopefully I do as well when Mitchum gets here and starts asking the questions.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Come on... you can tell me :)


	9. Rumors

That happy time has come again... You know the one we all love so much... UPDATE TIME!!!

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 9: RUMORS**

Soon after the first course was served, Honor cleared her throat to signal everyone that she had something that she wanted to say to them all. The group hushed and they all looked to Honor and the man seated beside her. They watched as he nodded at her and then turning back to her family she announced. "Josh has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

Everyone broke into congratulations for the pair and Logan's other sister made a toast to the newly engaged couple. As they all took a sip of their wine, Elias turned to Rory and spoke.

"So Rory, Logan tells me that you want to be a reporter."

The meal continued on with Elias and Shira Huntzberger questioning Rory about her goals and aspirations in the field of journalism. Through the remainder of the meal not another word was said about Honor and Josh's engagement.

After dinner and some desert Logan, Rory, Shira and Elias moved back into the parlor and continued their conversation. It was sometime later that Logan noted hearing the front door open and close—signaling that his father had finally returned from Hartford. It was at least another 15 minutes before the man made his way to the parlor to find them. As he walked in, Logan noticed the look of confusion on his face.

When Mitchum Huntzberger arrived home, he had expected to find Logan and either Finn or Colin drunk in the study arguing with Elias about one thing or another. When he found no one in the room, he realized that he could hear voices coming from in the parlor. 'Well perhaps they are still having drinks' he thought to himself as he entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw neither Finn, nor Colin, but a beautiful young woman sitting next to his son.

Immediately he recognized her. She was the granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore, old friends to the Huntzberger family. His wife and his father sat comfortably with Logan and the girl, engaged in some conversation which had also stopped dead in its tracks when he had entered the room.

For several long seconds they all just stared at each other before Mitchum finally spoke. "Well I know who the young lady is, but I am not yet clear as to why she is here?"

Shocked by this, Rory looked at the man and said, "You know who I am?" Somehow it hadn't occurred to her that Mitchum Huntzberger would know who she was, despite his connection to her family.

"Of course I do Miss Gilmore. Your grandfather speaks very highly of you. He's been telling me about your interest in journalism ever since you started attending Chilton." He smiled at her when he added. "And I've seen several interesting articles of yours in the Yale Daily News lately." He shook his head and laughed slightly as he continued. "Ironically I was having a conversation about you just two hours ago."

"Dad, why were you talking about Rory?" Logan seemed concerned and didn't do a very good job of hiding it, if he had in fact tried.

"It's not all that important. But no one has answered my question as to why she is here." Mr. Huntzberger didn't look like an impatient man, but you wouldn't know it by the way he spoke. "So tell me, why is she here?"

Laughing Shira stood up and walked over to her husband while saying. "Dear, Logan wanted to introduce us to Rory, since he is dating her." Mr. Huntzberger just nodded. He looked at his son and Rory, both now seemed to have relaxed a bit. He then moved his eyes to his fathers and looked at him for several moments. Both Rory and Logan noticed this and it was if Elias was telepathically telling Mitchum of the conversation that he'd had with Logan earlier. Finally Mitchum nodded again and looked back to his wife.

"I am sorry that I missed dinner. I hope that no one was too disappointed." He gave Shira the same look that Logan would give Rory when he was asking forgiveness for something. Rory smiled to herself when she noticed this. 'Well now I know where he gets his annoying charm' she thought. 'Its amazing how similar all three of the Huntzberger men really are.'

"Did you just hear me Mitchum; I said that Rory is Logan's girlfriend." Shira had been shocked and she didn't understand why her husband didn't seem the least bit amused, or even stirred, by the news.

He laughed slightly and nodded again. "I heard you, but I had sort of assumed that when I saw her."

"Why?" The question came at him from his wife, his father and his son.

"Well, I happened to stop by the Yale Daily News office earlier this week," he paused slightly when he noticed the look between the couple which told him that they obviously had learned nothing of his visit. He smiled, "and when I inquired as to the where abouts of Logan, I was told that he was probably off having lunch with his girlfriend." He laughed quietly at the amusing look on his sons face and that of his girlfriends.

"So you knew this morning when you talked to me. That is why you asked specifically whether Colin or Finn was coming." Logan shook his head and smiled to himself.

"And I have to give you credit son, you didn't lie once. You never actually said that either Colin or Finn would be coming, just a guest." Mitchum started laughing as he had that morning on the phone with Logan. Rory smiled at the memory of the two of them listening to the mans laugh.

"But you lied to me father," Logan tried to sound serious but the effort was lost as he tried to suppress his laughter. "When I asked you what rumors you had been hearing you said it was something about Colin, Finn and I."

"Now son, you just misunderstood me. What I said was that I had heard something about you and Colin and that Finn character corrupting the young ladies of Yale. Technically it wasn't a lie." Rory could now see where Logan had learned the art of debate. "I did hear something about you, and I heard something about Colin and Finn corrupting some young ladies. No lie. Just a misunderstanding."

Logan just shook his head and backed down. Technically his father was right, it just depended on the context with which you heard (or read) the statement.

"Now that you two are done with your verbal sparring, I want to hear more about your classes Logan and Rory." Elias decided to steer their conversation back to where it had been before Mitchum had arrived. Interestingly, he had enjoyed listening to the young couple talk about their odd professors and the topics of discussion that came up in their lectures. The two talked so animatedly that you could actually envision yourself there—'not surprising for two rather gifted writers,' he thought.

"Actually, I would like to have a moment to speak to Miss Gilmore. It concerns business." Mitchum stated and saw the concerned look of the young girls face. "It concerns why I was speaking about you, a few hours ago. I promise, it will only take a few minutes." He noted how she looked to Logan, who just nodded and then she looked back at him as she started to follow him to the study.

He closed the door behind them as they entered the room and said "Would you like to sit?" She just nodded and sat down. "Now I am sure you are wondering why I have called you in here." He waited for some kind of response but all she did was nod. "Well, we have been reviewing the applicants for the internship at the Hartford paper and it has been narrowed down to you and one, Paris Gellar." He smiled as her eyes widened at the news.

"Really?" her voice cracked with excitement, or nervousness, he couldn't be sure which. "Me and Paris?"

"You know the young lady I take it." It wasn't so much a question as an observation.

She replied anyways. "Oh yes, she's been one of my closest friends for years. She's even my room mate at Yale." It suddenly dawned on her that only one of them could get the internship.

"Really? Well we were going to contact you sometime this week to set up an interview, but I figured that since you were here I could kill two birds with one stone." He noticed the confused look on her face and continued. "Get to know you, as my son's girlfriend, and interview you for the position. It appeared as though you have already made yourself comfortable with my wife and father and I wanted to be included."

"Okay sure." Rory replied while thinking to herself 'like I really have a choice here.' And then she continued, "So where do we start."

He liked her, so far. "Well, I guess I'll start by asking you what your goals are, career wise."

Rory smiled and launched into a story about how she had always wanted to be a journalist. About how when she entered high school it just seemed fitting that she work on the paper and how she'd worked hard and had been given a column. Eventually she told him about how much she loved doing investigative reporting. She had even bragged slightly by saying that she was 'pretty good at what she did.' This of course, Mitchum already knew; he had after all read her article about the Life and Death Brigade. The way it had been written it seemed as though she had actually been there, some of the details were just too exact. As he thought about it now, it occurred to him that Logan probably had something to do with that.

When she finished her story, he asked her another question. "How do you feel about family?"

Taken back a bit, she questioned him, "Is that business, or personal?"

"Personal."

"Well then… My family is very important to me, especially my mother. She has given up or walked away from many things, as I am sure you are aware, and she did it in hopes that one day I could do, or be whatever I wanted. Now I had no idea how much she gave up to do this for me, not until I started spending more time with my grandparents." Rory wasn't sure what Logan's father expected of her answer and so she continued. "I love my grandparents and everything that have done to help me. But to truly thank my mother for her sacrifices, I have never relied on the fact that I am a Gilmore to get what I want. So I work hard at school and I work hard at the paper. In doing this I not only show my mother just how much I love her, but I guess I also show my grandparents just how much of a Gilmore I really am."

"It's good to know that some of the kids today don't just expect to be handed everything on a silver platter." Rory wondered by his tone whether he meant Logan, but said nothing as he continued. "Now Rory, I hope you realize that your relationship with my son does put us in an awkward situation. If you do get the internship, you will always wonder if you got it because you truly deserved it or because you were dating the boss's son. If I give you the internship, I will always wonder if you got it because you really deserved it or because I wanted to keep my son happy. So I am wondering how you feel about the situation?"

"Mr. Huntzberger, I mean no offense, but if you don't think that I deserve this internship then I don't want it. Not even to keep Logan happy. As much as I love your son," she paused and closed her eyes as she felt her face get hot. 'I should not have said that. I really shouldn't have said that. That will not make Logan happy,' she thought. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and then continued. "As much as Logan's happiness means to me, I know that he just wants me to be happy. And he knows that I wouldn't be happy if I always wondered why I got the job."

Nodding again, Mitchum replied. "Thank you for being honest. Based on your remarks, I am assuming that before I give you the position, you are going to want me to at least interview Paris." He gave her a grin, that same mischievous grin that Logan would throw at her when he was asking her opinion and then was going to do exactly as he pleased any way. She just laughed.

"I do think that you should at least talk to Paris. She's a little harsh, but she too, is good at what she does."

His laugh rumbled and he finally answered. "To be honest, we had you as our first choice already. Gellar was just the back up." Rory looked shocked as he said this. "But because you have such a high opinion of her work, I'll talk with her anyways and keep her in mind for any positions that open up at any of our other papers. Deal?"

Rory nodded. "Deal." They sat in silence for a moment before she tentatively asked, "Does this mean that I get the internship?" He nodded and she smiled even larger. Standing up she shook his hand and then looked seriously at him, stopped smiling and said. "Do I need to wonder why I got the job?" He laughed again.

"You deserve it Rory, your work this past year on the Yale paper only proves that." She smiled again and as he walked around to the other side of the desk she turned to leave. "But the fact that you're dating Logan didn't hurt your chances." She looked at him again and saw that he too possessed a sparkle in his eye as he teased this Gilmore Girl.

As he watched her leave the room Mitchum Huntzberger sat down and thought to himself 'I can see why Logan likes her so much. She's very similar to him.' Fortunately, that meant that Mitchum liked Rory too.

Later as they walked through the brisk night air, Logan and Rory told each other of their conversations with the elder Huntzberger men. Logan was ecstatic that she had got the internship and they both laughed at the way his father had teased her. They were both shocked however, when they discovered that the other had also told one of the Huntzberger men that they loved each other. As their talk wound down, Rory asked Logan something that had been on her mind all evening.

"Logan, your sister announced that she was getting married tonight, and your grandfather and your mother acted as if it didn't matter. All they wanted to discuss, all night long, was me or you. Beyond congratulating your sister, they didn't even say another word… Why?"

Logan sighed, "Because that's the way they are Ace. When Honor, or Catherine for that matter, gets married or when my parents die, they get a trust fund and a small inheritance. That's it, period. I think that they have finally come to terms with the fact that Honor is 'marrying down' as they say, regardless of the fact that his family does come from money."

"But not Huntzberger-type money?" Rory did understand this much and Logan nodded. He hadn't really answered her question though and so she asked again. "But why were they so interested in me? Josh is the one marrying your sister."

Logan chuckled softly. "For one, we've known Josh for years. He had his grueling interrogation a long time ago but he came up on the dark side of the dollar. My parents have never really approved of him since." Logan didn't know how exactly to answer the rest of her question and they walked for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "I guess the real reason they were so interested in you instead of Josh, is because he isn't marrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune… You are." They had stopped walking and were facing each other as he said this. He watched her eyes as he spoke and he saw the fear and the doubt that had shone there, even if only briefly. It hurt him that he saw those emotions in her eyes, even though he knew they were justified. "Ace, I've got to go."

As he started to walk away from her the tears welled up in her eyes. Usually if a guy said something like that to her, she was the one running a way. 'But we have talked about this. Why is he walking away?' She couldn't think straight. She stood absolutely still for one long minute before she started to run after him.

As she caught up with him he turned around and to her surprise he looked angry. "Logan," she didn't know what she had done to make him so upset. "What's wrong?"

He breathed heavily and played with her hands between them. "I've been thinking about this for a while. And I'm not saying that I am ready to get married, because I'm not. I also know that you're not ready either." He looked into her eyes and now she realized that he wasn't angry, he was hurt. "Just then, when I said that you were marrying me, the look in your eyes Rory, made me realize that maybe that's not what you want. But it's what I want."

"I know you do Logan. But how—"

"Ace I'm not saying I want you to marry me tomorrow. All I'm saying is that I can see us together for the rest of our lives. Traveling, working together, getting married, having a family. I can see it all. With you. I—"

Since Logan hadn't let Rory talk she silenced him with a kiss. Gentle, but with enough force so that he knew she was serious when she said, "I want that too, Logan."

The looked into each other's eyes for, what seemed like, for ever and then Rory rested her head on his chest as he stood holding her in the middle of the Huntzberger estate. After quite a long time, Logan pulled back from the embrace and whispered, "We should be getting to bed Ace, if we are going to make it to Stars Hollow for breakfast in the morning." Rory nodded and sighed as they turned back around and headed towards the house.

As they entered the house and Logan lead her to her room, it occurred to Rory that she hadn't slept alone in several weeks. She tried not to let it bother her, but as they stood in front of her bedroom door she smiled weakly at him. "You think you'll make it through the night without me in your arms?"

He chuckled again and replied, "I doubt it. I can't even nap anymore unless you're with me."

"Yeah me neither…" She looked at him shyly and asked, "So what can we do about this?"

He smiled at her and spoke softly "If you want me to stay, I will. I don't care what my parents think."

With that she smiled, took his hand and led him into her room, softly closing the door behind them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm sick of stories where the Huntzberger's hate Rory and treat her like crap... wink... It's the reason I decided to write my own story :) Please remember that while some lines or pieces of plot may come out of the show, this is an AU story and as such the characters may often act OOC.

BIG breath and smiles

Okay, that's it. I just wanted to get that off my chest!

...by the way... Did I mention that I love comments?... Well I do :)


	10. Diners and Promises

That's right everyone... Another chapter!

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed/commented in the past... You ROCK :)... To those of you who haven't, well, What are you waiting for?

As always: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

Enjoy!!!!!

**Chapter 10: DINERS AND PROMISES**

The sound of her cell phone chirping pulled Rory from slumber. She rolled over to find the bed empty and upon doing so sat up and looked around the room. She noticed a carafe of what she would assume was coffee and beside that a piece of paper propped against it. She got out of bed and picked up the note as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip of coffee and headed towards the bathroom as she read the note.

_Ace, _

_My dad came and found me here this morning when he didn't find me in my own room. He wanted to have a 'chat.' I'll have some coffee sent up to you and I think I set the alarm on your phone so you'd have enough time to get ready before we need to go. Don't worry about being social, everyone but you, me and Dad are gone. Dad and I will be in the study. _

_I love you, L._

Smiling she sat the note and coffee mug down as she stripped and climbed into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and poured herself another coffee. She dug through her bag and found her outfit for the day. Slowly she got dressed, repacked her bag, enjoyed another cup of coffee, did her hair and put on some light make up, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs with yet another cup of coffee. She left her bag beside Logan's at the door and headed towards the study. As she approached the door she heard Logan and Mitchum in a heated discussion and decided not to interrupt. Instead she turned and went into the parlor where she waited another ten minutes before Logan emerged from the study.

Immediately she knew that something was wrong. He was upset, angry. His neck was red and his eyes were full of passion and yet at the same time there was something else there, but she couldn't place it. He smiled when he saw her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head before he poured himself another coffee, from a carafe that was in the parlor, and sat down beside her. She didn't say anything and they sat there for a few minutes in tense silence.

Finally she decided to speak, "Hey, are you alright?" she asked quietly. Searching his eyes she wondered if he would tell her what was going on.

Sighing deeply he glanced down at his coffee as he said "I'm fine. Just frustrated." He looked back into her big blue eyes; her eyes were full of concern and that helped to calm him down. "We were just arguing about the paper. It was nothing really. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Don't you worry about me, I'm a big girl." She smiled coyly at him and he just grinned back at her. "But don't lie to me, something is up. Tell me."

Logan looked at Rory and it made him happy to have her there, at his home. And she looked so comfortable there. Not as comfortable as she looks at her home, or at Yale but she wasn't nervous anymore and she looked at peace in the surroundings. "It really wasn't anything important." She stared at him hard and he weakened under her gaze. "Okay, my dad wants me to work more at the paper. Says it would be 'good' for me to actually know what I'm doing when I take over him. It's the same old speech that I have heard dozens of times before. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure, you just seem really… I don't know, weird." She couldn't think of another way to describe it so that's all she said.

"I'm fine." He said sighing again and then letting out another sigh. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. My bags are by the door." She watched him for another moment of two and then decided to leave the discussion for now. He'd tell her when he was ready, and she could wait.

"Good, well then we had better get going. Did you have enough coffee to last you to Luke's? I don't want to have to pull over somewhere to get you more." He smiled at her as he teased her. He hoped that this would distract her into forgetting his mood.

"I've had enough, for now. I think I'll be fine until we get to Stars Hallow." As they got up and headed for the door, Mitchum came out of the study to say goodbye.

"Rory, it was nice to meet you in person and I'll be sending some information to you shortly about the internship." Rory shook the man's hand as he spoke.

"It was nice to meet you too Mr. Huntzberger and thank you so much, I won't let you down." She smiled and as he let her hand fall, he turned towards his son.

"Logan, just think about what I said okay. What harm could it do?" Mitchum looked beseechingly at his son, but Logan wouldn't look at his father.

When he finally made eye contact, Logan responded with "I told you I would think about it Dad, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. I'll be seeing you in a couple weeks. Goodbye."

"Goodbye son. And Rory. I'm sure we will be seeing both of you soon." With that Mitchum Huntzberger turned and headed back into his study. Logan and Rory grabbed their bags and walked out to the car. Logan took Rory's bag and handed them to Frank, who put the bags in the trunk. Logan and Rory climbed into the back of the car and sat for many minutes in silence.

Logan sighed again and gave a little half hearted laugh before turning to look at Rory. She had been sitting quietly watching him, watching as he thought through what ever it was that he and his father had argued about. As he sighed and laughed to himself Rory smiled, glad to see him starting to come out of the funk had been in since she first saw him.

"Thank you for staying with me last night. I don't think that I could have bared it without you." She hoped that she would get a smile out of him and she did.

"Ace, I'd do anything for you. Anything, I mean it." He looked at her seriously for a second and laughed. "Besides, I didn't do it just for you. It was somewhat a selfish act."

"Oh I know that. But I am still thankful. Although it would have been nice to wake up beside you in that big bed. Instead of just a note." She teased him a bit and he just smirked.

"I know, next time. I promise. No one will pull me out of bed, unless of course it is you." She laughed at his promise and he grinned at her. "Come here, I want to hold you." Rory snuggled up to his side and they remained that way until Frank stopped near the diner dropping them off for the day. As Rory and Logan walked hand in hand towards the diner they exchanged a bit of playful banter and Rory was so distracted that she didn't notice who walked out of the diner in front of her until she heard her name.

"Rory?" The voice was so familiar, even though she hadn't heard it in a long time. As she shook the stunned look of her face she saw him standing in front of her.

"Jess… What are you doing here? In Stars Hallow, I mean." Logan saw the look of complete and utter surprise on her face. '_Jess?_' he thought to himself. '_Who's Jess?_'

The guy in ripped jeans and a leather bikers jacket just stared for a minute before he answered. "Uh, I was just saying hi to Luke, and your mom. Now I am headed over to my mom and TJ's new house. From what I hear it's a dump but hey, at least it is a house."

"Oh, yeah." What could she say to him. She hadn't thought about Jess since before she slept with Dean. Well no, she had thought about Jess when she had been in Europe with her grandmother, but she definitely hadn't thought about him since then.

"You look good. Happy." Jess looked from Rory to the guy standing beside her and the two men just looked at each other.

Rory finally came out of her stupor and laughed. "Oh, what am I doing. Logan, this is Jess. Jess, this is Logan my boyfriend." She smiled at him and then looked back to Logan. "Jess and I dated for a while, back in high school. He's also Luke's nephew."

Logan snapped his eyes back to the other guy. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Jess now seemed uncomfortable and decided that it was time to leave. "Um, well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around. I'm here for a week or two, I'm not really sure." He waved at Rory and her boyfriend and turned quickly and walked away. Rory and Logan stood there, still, for a couple minutes until Rory shook her head and turned to Logan and smiled.

"And here I was worried that we might run into Dean." She tried to make light of the situation but Logan didn't seem to think it was funny. "Logan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him, I will later I promise. Let's just go have breakfast now, I'm starving. Okay?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes and he smiled. "Okay. I'm hungry too." She smiled at him and they entered the diner.

"Daughter of mine, you have finally come to see me and you have brought your darling Limo boy!" Lorelai wrapped her arms around Rory and squeezed hard. "I hope you guys are hungry, because I've been waiting all morning for you to get here so that I could eat."

"Oh, we're starving." Rory told her mother. Turning back to Logan she made the introductions again, "Logan, my mom. Mom this is Logan, with all his clothes on."

"Dear, I remember him from the last time I saw him. I don't need another intro. Where is your head girl?" Lorelai was mocking Rory and Logan. The last time she had see them, she had walked in on them-for a second time-at Rory's dorm and the meeting had been slightly awkward.

"Well at least I can say that everything is buttoned and zipped this time!" Logan said in a hushed voice as they sat down at a table.

"Yes, fortunately for you. I don't think I would be able to handle another round of awkward dinner talk. Seems like there's enough awkward around today already." Lorelai was of course talking about Jess being in town and she had noticed the trio run into each other just outside the door.

"Yeah, did you know that he was going to be in town? Did Luke?" Rory started to ramble. "I mean really, he just up and leaves without a word and then a year and a half later he just strolls back into town as if nothing ever happened and it's the most normal thing in the world. He didn't say goodbye to Luke, his mom, me. And he expects everybody to be okay that he's back…"

"He's not back, he's just visiting." Luke spoke gruffly as he approached the table. "And no, I didn't know that he was coming. I would have told your mom if I had." Looking over to Logan he just glared and with out taking his eyes off of him asked, "So what will it be?"

The three ordered breakfast and Luke left the table. "Well so much for things not being awkward." Logan said timidly.

"Yep. Things just seem to be getting better and better today." Rory said sarcastically as she planted a big fake grin on her face. Then jumping excitedly she giggled. "Oh my gosh, mom. I almost forgot to tell you. You'll never guess what I found out yesterday. Guess."

"You discovered that you really were a twin and that I sold your sister so that we could live?" Lorelai made a face and pretended to be as excited as Rory. Or Logan figured she was pretending.

"I got the internship at the Hartford paper!" Rory cried excitedly and she looked at Lorelai and then glanced over to Logan who smiled and squeezed her hand that he held in his own.

"You did!" Lorelia shouted almost as excited as Rory. "When did you find out and why didn't you call me?"

"I found out last night after dinner and then Logan and I went for a walk on the grounds and I guess I got distracted." Rory said quickly and she could see the disappointment in her mother's face. "It all happened so quickly and then we were talking to Elias and, oh, I'm sorry mom. I should have called you right away. I knew you'd be almost as excited as I am."

"Hey hon, it alright." Lorelia winked at her daughter and looked between her and Logan. Pausing slightly she added, "Did you just say Elias? As in Elias Huntzberger, Logan's grandfather."

Both Logan and Rory laughed and Logan answered. "Yeah, Elias Huntzberger, my grandfather. Why?"

"I know him." She grinned at the shocked look on Rory's face. "Well I used to. He was good friends with gran and my parents. He and his wife, uh, Bridgette, they were always at the house when I was young. He used to call her 'Birdy' and I think he had a nickname for me too, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was right now."

Logan laughed. "Firecracker!"

"YES!!!!! How did you know that?" Lorelai shrieked at the mention of the nickname, how she'd forgotten that she couldn't remember—maybe be cause it was such a common word.

"He's my grandfather, he's still friends with your dad and my dad told me this morning. Apparently granddad remembered this morning at breakfast and said something to everyone about it. I guess he told a pretty funny story too." Logan smirked as he remembered the funny story that his father had told him that morning about Lorelai and Christopher, Rory's dad, when they were younger. Shaking his head slightly, he recalled Richard's concerns about he and Rory's relationship ending up like her parents.

"I can't believe that he remembered. It was age's ago." The three of them sat quietly for a few minutes until Luke dropped the plates of food on the table and Rory gasped.

"Thank God for you Luke, I'm starving!" They all laughed again and Luke headed back behind the counter filling coffee cups along the way. As they ate they kidded a bit with eachother and when they were finished they all pushed their plates away from them and sat smiling.

"Luke really should have taken grandpa's advice and franchised the diner so that he could put one at Yale. Then it would be a perfect world." Rory gushed as she took a long drink from her coffee mug.

"Uh huh. So, what are you two going to do for the rest of the day? Are you heading back to Yale right away or are you going to stick around for a while?" Lorelai missed her daughter when she was at school and now that she had got the job in Hartford, she was worried that she would see even less of her during the summer.

Logan looked at Rory. He had a feeling that she was going to want to stick around town for the day and he actually didn't mind. As long as he was with her, he was happy. "Yeah Ace, what are we doing for the rest of the day?" He teased her a bit and she smirked back at him.

"I wouldn't mind staying for the day, if you don't care." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Your wish, is my command." He winked. "I don't mind at all."

"Well now that you two have that settled, I have to go to the Inn for a little while. You guys should meet me there later and we'll have a late lunch or dinner before you go back to school." Lorelai spoke as she stood up and prepared to leave. Then turning she called to Luke, who was in the back, "Luke, I'm going. Put breakfast on my tab, eh. I promised the kids I'd pay for breakfast." She turned back to Rory and Logan and giggled.

Luke stuck his head around the corner and shouted back, "Yeah I figured as much, you seemed far to giddy this morning to not be wanting something. You're tricky, Lorelai Gilmore."

"I try dear. Bye." She teased as she walked out the door leaving the entire diner in awe of how Luke was wrapped around her little finger. Logan and Rory remained at the table for a few more minutes and then got up to leave. Luke came out and said goodbye to them and they left the diner.

They walked down the streets of Stars Hallow and Rory spouted out information about the various spots they came across. Logan smiled as he thought that she sounded like a tour guide. After a while they walked in silence, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. His mind wandered back to the conversation he'd had with his father that morning and what Mitchum had asked Logan to think about.

_"Marriage," he'd barely been able to repeat the words that his father had said. "Sure we've talked about it, but we aren't there yet. We've only been dating for a couple months."_

_"But you have talked about it?" His father remained calm and composed._

_"Yeah. A couple times, just last night actually." Logan didn't know if Rory would be mad that he was sharing these things with his father, but he was sure that he probably wouldn't be comfortable with all the things she shares with her mother. "Regardless though dad, we aren't ready. Not yet."_

_"Don't hurt her Logan. She's a fine young women and the Gilmore's are good friends. Just be careful that's all I ask. The last thing any of us want to happen is for her to end up pregnant like her mother did." Mitchum said it so coldly and that only infuriated Logan._

_"Why does everyone say that…" he eyed his father but got no clues from him. "Did you talk to Richard?"_

_"No! Why would you ask such a question?" Mitchum was getting angry now too._

_"Because he said the same thing to Lorelai, more or less. He said that Rory and I reminded him of her and Christopher when they were young." He looked frustrated, hurt and angry. His father thought it odd that Logan would care so much what people thought of him. He didn't say anything and so Logan continued, raising his voice even higher. "Why does everyone expect me to fail? Don't you all get that I love her more than I ever thought possible. It's only been a couple months and I've only known her a bit longer than that and already, I can't imagine my life without her in it. Why is everyone so sure that I'll do something to hurt her and screw this up? My hearts on the line too, you know."_

_Mitchum shook his head. He had never seen his son this way. There was no doubt in his mind that Logan loved Rory, he just knew Logan and Logan had a way of making a mess of things. "No one is expecting you to fail, Logan. We're just worried, about both of you. We don't want to see either of you hurt. And you and I both know that if something does happen that would jeopardize your relationship, it probably will be because of you. I don't mean to offend you Logan, but you have a history of making big mistakes."_

_"People can change Dad. And I want to change for her." Logan breathed and calmed down a bit before continuing. "I know I've got a pattern for messing up. I know that. Rory knows that, you know that. Everyone knows that. But I'm trying and with her dad, it's easy to do things right. I find myself doing things to impress her, even when she's not around. I figure she'll hear about them later on and be happy that I did them… It's just so, uh, different. I've never cared what someone else thought about me, and now I just want her to be impressed, and happy." Logan had a distant look in his eye and it made Mitchum smile._

_"That's because she's your perfect match. She's smart, beautiful, intelligent and she's not going to sit by and take your crap. She has expectations of you and because you love her, you want to meet those expectations. That will never change. Trust me there." Mitchum thought silently for a moment before continuing. "Just take the ring son, and use it when you're ready."_

_"NO! I will not take that thing with me for her to find sitting in my desk. Or for Finn or Colin to find. I'd never hear the end of it." Even as he said it Logan knew that it was a lame excuse. He sighed and paused. "Dad I want to do things right with her. So I'll make a deal with you." Logan took the ring that was sitting on the desk in the middle of the study. He walked to the bookcase and after looking for a specific book, pulled it out. He opened the book to reveal a hidden compartment disguised in the leather cover. He placed the ring box inside, slid the 'book' back on the shelf and then turned back to his father. "I'm going to leave that there. When I'm ready to take it, I will. You can check on it from time to time to see if I've come and got it, but I am going to ask her in my own time… when we are both ready."_

_Mitchum stared at his son. "I suppose that's fair. But have you ever thought that maybe you and I aren't the only one who knows about that book?"_

_"Oh you know that we are. The only reason you know about it is because you caught me stealing a drink from the flask that I used to hide in it." Logan smirked at his father. Mitchum just nodded and decided to leave the topic alone, for now. He knew that once Logan had made up his mind there wasn't much you could do to change it. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Logan spoke again. "Well I'm gonna go find Rory and we need to get going. So I'll see you, dad."_

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts by Rory asking him a question. She stared at him waiting for a response and he just laughed. "I'm sorry Ace, what were you saying? I was thinking about something else."

"I asked you if you wanted to get some ice cream Logan." She smiled at him and then asked him another question. "Are you alright? You've been sort of out of it all day."

"I've just been thinking about some stuff," seeing the look of concern on her face he continued. "Don't worry nothings wrong. It's just something my dad said made me think."

"What did your dad say?" He knew that she couldn't help asking and he laughed at her eagerness to figure out what was bothering him.

"Oh, he said you were my 'perfect match' and that my mom and Emily would be planning the wedding before the end of their DAR meeting this afternoon." He smirked at her as she winced at the thought of her grandmother and his mother discussing their future, their wedding and probably arguing over how many kids they'd have.

"Oh well that's just wonderful. Logan will you promise me something?" He could see that she was now concerned about something by the way she was wringing her hands together.

"Anything Ace. Just tell me what." He smiled at her hoping that it eased her mind, but it didn't seem to. They continued walking for a few minutes in silence before she stopped and pulled him to look at her.

Her eyes were wild and fearful. "Just promise me that when you do ask me to marry you that you do it when you want to, and not because of pressure from our families, okay?" That was not what he'd expected and he just smiled and laughed, again remembering his discussion with his father.

"That Ace, I can easily do." He put his hands on either side of her face and brushed a quick kiss over her lips before staring deep into her eyes and whispered. "I promise you."


	11. Beginning of Something New

Summer has finally arrived... now what will our young lover's do?

Another shout out to everyone who has commented, thanks again. I get so excited when I check my e-mail and there are all these reviews and comments just sitting there waiting for me to read and respond too. It truly makes my day:)

_I solemnly swear that_ I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view! (Also, I don't own anything that is even remotely related to _Harry Potter_, the books, the movies or anything else... but oh, I'd be a rich lady if I did!)

**Chapter 11: THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING NEW**

Two weeks had passed since their 'Weekend with the Families,' as their friends had quickly dubbed it and the semester at Yale was coming to an end. Rory had gone over all the particulars of the internship at the Hartford Chronicle with her mother, her grandfather, Logan and finally Mitchum Huntzberger. She signed a four-month contract to effectively shadow Mitchum and had two more weeks before she began the job, one week before the end of finals and one week to get settled in Hartford at an apartment that her grandparents had rented for her for the summer. Although reluctantly, she had accepted the apartment on the condition that the cost be added to her 'Yale-tab.' Her grandparents, also reluctantly, agreed to her condition.

Logan had yet to decide where and what he would do with his summer. Finn had invited him to spend sometime in the outback during July, since that was the only month that he planned on being down under. Colin was working at his father's law office and Stephanie was spending the summer with her sister in New York, to be close to Colin. Logan wanted to stay near Hartford so that he could be with Rory as often as he could. He knew that she was going to be working hard at the paper and he knew that it meant a lot to her and he didn't want to be a distraction. At the same time he didn't want to go away and not see her all summer. Then there was the job offer from his father.

Shortly after offering Rory the internship at the Hartford paper, Mitchum had offered Logan a job at one of the papers—any one of his papers. After more than a week without an answer from Logan, Mitchum changed the offer to a freelance position with the New Yorker that Logan could write from anywhere and which would only require his attendance at the office for 2 or 3 days a month. Ultimately Logan decided that if he took the job he would make his dad happy, Rory happy (because he'd be working and he could be around to be with her) and it would give him the freedom to visit friends and do some traveling as well. Two days later, Logan told his father that he would take the freelance position.

When he told Rory, she was ecstatic. She knew that although he wouldn't admit it, he really did love to write and _wanted_ to. She was also glad that he'd taken the position because it gave him something to stick around for, besides her. She knew that it would be hard for them over the summer because they wouldn't be seeing as much of each other as they had been at school but she hoped that with the job in New York that he would be able to stay in Hartford for most of each week. She also knew that he was planning on going to Australia in July and was glad that he would still get to spend time with his friends.

Neither one had mentioned marriage since that day in Stars Hallow, yet the thought was not far from either's mind for the following weeks. Rory imagined how amazing it would be as Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, but at the same time she acknowledged that there were a lot of things she wanted to do before she got married. She wanted to finish college and get her career started. She wanted to excel in her career and she didn't want it to be because she was a Huntzberger. Logan was also imagining how great it would be for Rory to be the newest Mrs. Huntzberger. He imagined waking up beside her every morning in THEIR bedroom, having coffee and breakfast in THEIR kitchen and having their friends over to THEIR home. Yet even in his wildest dreams, he knew that they weren't ready. He knew that he wanted to graduate and get his career started first and he was positive that Rory would want the same things. But everyday they both dreamed about their future together and smiled at the prospects.

Finally the day came when Lorelai, Luke, Logan, Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Paris and even Richard and Emily helped Rory move into her apartment. The group joked all day about how Rory had never lived alone and how she would probably call Lorelai every night before she went to sleep and every morning when she got up. Silently Rory hoped that she wouldn't be alone too much but laughed along with her friends and family and agreed that they were probably right.

That evening after everyone except Lorelai and Logan had left Rory pulled out two small boxes and handed them to her mother and boyfriend. They looked at her suspiciously before opening the box and when they did they both smiled and looked at each other. Lorelai laughed.

"You know kid, you really don't have to give me a key. I'm sure you are going to be just fine all by yourself here. Without mommy. Because she's at home in Stars Hallow, all alone in her big house…" Lorelai whined and pouted teasing Rory.

"Mom," Rory smiled and laughed. "Of course I had to give you a key, otherwise how would you be able to get in here to drop off my coffee from Luke's?" Rory teased her mother and then continued. "And when you're meeting me to go to Friday night dinner and I'm running late, I won't have to listen to you complain about how hot it is outside because you'll have come in here where it is cool." Rory smiled at her mother when she finished. She figured she would rub in the fact one more time that Lorelai had agreed to come back to Friday night dinners as long as Logan was there too.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter before laughing. "No really, you didn't have to give me a key." She smiled mischievously as she sunk her hand into her pants pocket and pulled another key out. "You see, Dad already gave me one! He figured I'd probably need it." She announced as she waved the two keys at Rory.

Logan and Rory both laughed and Rory spoke. "I knew that grandpa gave you one mom, which is why I only gave you one." Rory eyed her mother and continued to tease her. "I know how good you are at losing keys, I figured by giving you two now it would be at least a month before I'd have to get you another one." She finished with a smirk.

Lorelai scoffed, and her jaw hung open as she stared at her daughter. Then remembering that Rory had given Logan a box as well she looked at him and then back to Rory. Pointing at Logan she started, "How come he gets one?" Rory laughed at her mother because her tone sounded like a two year-old.

"Logan gets one because he's my boyfriend, and it is an open invitation for him to come and see me any time he wants—day or night. Do you want me to go into more details Mom?" Rory gave her mother a wink and smirked.

"Dirty…" Lorelai and Logan said at the same time and then all three laughed. Finally Lorelai reached for the phone and asked "Are you guys hungry? I'm craving some Chinese, how 'bout you?"

"Chinese sounds good. But I'll eat anything." Logan answered as he headed towards the bathroom.

Once he had closed the door behind him Lorelai whispered to Rory. "Do you think that he got the not so subtle hint that you wanted him to stay here as often as possible?"

Rory laughed quietly, "Yeah, at least I hope so. He isn't always sure what is said in jest and seriousness when we talk. But I think he got it." Rory shrugged slightly and then smirked, "I guess we'll find out."

Lorelai just shook her head and dialed the number for the Chinese place. By the time she had finished placing the order Logan had come back out of the bathroom and Rory had started a pot of coffee in the small kitchen. Logan went over to the new entertainment unit that was in the corner of the living room and started setting up the stereo, TV, DVD player and VCR. Rory and Lorelai continued unpacking boxes in the kitchen until the food arrived and the three sat down at the table to eat. Through dinner they joked and made fun of a movie that they had recently watched and laughed about something that Kirk had done the day before at the diner. After they finished eating, Lorelai decided that she would get going home and told Rory that she would see her the next day when they went shopping for some new clothes for Rory to wear to work. 'Something sophisticated, smart and sheik' Lorelai had told them. She told the young couple goodnight and left them to celebrate Rory's first night in her new apartment.

After Lorelai left Rory and Logan decided to watch a movie, since he had finished setting up all of the electronics before the food had arrived. Rory snuggled up close to him on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her. For the first time since they had started dating, they watched a movie in silence. The usual talking about, mocking of and laughing at the movie was absent as their minds wandered to other things and they dozed quietly on the couch.

Logan woke silently and looked at the clock on the wall, 1:34am. He looked down at Rory who was still cuddled up beside him and smiled to himself. Slowly and without waking her, he lifted her sleeping body and carried her quietly to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Then he went to the other side and pulled off his pants and shirt and crawled in next to her. She whimpered lightly as he pulled her to his chest and hugged her loosely. She shifted and then rolled to face him; her eyes open but still sleepy.

"Thank you Logan." She whispered.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"For staying. For being with me, for loving me. For everything." She smiled softly at him as he leaned forward and brushed a kiss across her lips. "I love you and I just want you to know it."

"I do, Ace." He smiled as he said the words and his mind drifted once again to the thought of Rory as his wife. Her kiss brought him out of his thoughts and he deepened that kiss. As he nibbled on her top lip she giggled. Finally he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I love you too. You know that right?"

"Yeah." She said smiling and nodded.

"Good." With that he leaned forward and kissed her again. Slowly he moved his hands up under the tank top that she still wore and he tickled her belly. She lifted her arms and he pulled the shirt off over her head. As she tossed the shirt to the side his head dropped down to her left shoulder. His mouth left a trail of warm kisses across her collar bone and down between her breasts. Then as she inhaled deeply in a sigh, he closed his mouth around one of her nipples. The nipple became even harder in his mouth and as he scraped his teeth over it he heard her moan and say his name. She held onto his head with one hand and ran the other along his back. Quickly he released her breast and latched onto the other one and continued suckling. Rory arched her back in to his body and she called out to him again. Finally he let go of her breast and began kissing his way down her stomach. When he lingered at her belly button she seized the moment to push him over onto his back and climb on top of him.

The move stunned him but he didn't show it. She began to kiss him passionately and then followed the same route down his body that he had taken with hers, pausing only slightly on his nipples and then licking circles around navel. Then she slowly allowed her tongue to move over to his hip bone where she placed small, wet kisses. When she glanced up at Logan's face she smiled to see his head tilted back, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open, breathing heavily.

She played slightly with the head of his penis with her tongue, moving around in circles and then licked down the length to the base of his erection. She licked back up the underside of his shaft and then quickly pulled the head into her mouth and gently sucked. She felt him shudder and heard him moan her name.

Her hand found its way to his shaft and then in coordinated motion with her mouth began to move slowly in to and away from his body. She continued to play with her tongue in circular patterns around his head.

"Rory," he cried out. "Oh, my… I… Rory!"

She continued suckling the head of his erection and moving her hand along his length and he began to lift his hip in time with her motions. She felt his body begin tensing and heard him say "Now" but she kept right on sucking until nothing more came out and then she began kissing him gently. Her mouth moved to his hips and then across to his belly button and back up his chest. When she started to kiss his neck he grabbed her face and pulled it towards him and kissed her hard. When the need for air became too great she pulled back and looked at him. She smiled at him and then relaxed down onto his chest as he held her close.

After a few minutes his breathing and heart rate returned to normal and he rolled them back onto their sides. He looked into her eyes and they stared at each other for a few moments. He finally broke the silence with a sigh and then looked at her again when he spoke.

"Why did you really give me a key?" She smiled and shook her head with a little giggle.

"Really?" she asked. He just nodded and so she continued. "Because I wanted you to know that I want you to stay here as often and as frequently as you can." She saw the look of amazement in his face and so she went on. "If I was able to get up every morning and make it to class, I'm sure I'll be able to pull myself away and go to work." She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. "That's what I thought," he admitted. "But I wanted to be sure. I don't want to push things. And I don't want you to do things that you normally wouldn't do, unless you really want to do them." His whisper was coarse and Rory knew that he was serious. She also knew that the statement had more than one meaning.

"Logan, I would never do something that I didn't want to do." She looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I've done a lot of things with you that I wouldn't normally do with a guy, but you have never pushed me to do anything that I didn't want to do at least a bit. Somehow, with you, everything just seems, uh, right."

"Ace I just don't want you to do something that you aren't comfortable with, just because you think I'll like it or because you think it's what I want you to do." His eyes were searching hers and they were filled with concern for her.

Rory smiled at him again and laughed a bit. "I didn't do it because I thought that you would like it…" She grinned at him wider and then continued. "I did it because I KNEW that you would like it. And because I was ready to do to you as you have done to me." Smirking she leaned forward and kissed his nose gently and then set her head back on the pillow and looked at him. "I love you Logan, that's reason enough to do just about anything."

They smiled at each other and then she cuddled up close to his chest and sighed. Silently and holding each other, they fell asleep. The first night in her very own apartment, with Logan in her arms and the prospect of many more such nights and she slept with a smile on her face.


	12. Like Shiny New Shoes

The day has come again for another update... All Readers Rejoice!!!!!!

Thanks for all the comments, encouragement and support. You guys all rock and it really makes my day.

_To those of you who have reviewed recently: jcool789, Iamlorelei, Rayc Petite, natyroganlover, Curley-Q, cathyrock, moelli, sweetgirl23, yazz999, AlwaysHoldingOn and kittycat06... Thanks for everything and hopefully you'll continue to read and enjoy this story..._

Here we go again: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 12: LIKE SHINY NEW SHOES**

Rory and Logan spent the next morning unpacking the rest of the her stuff—odds and ends that friends and family had figured would help spruce up the apartment. Around noon Lorelai arrived to take Rory on their shopping excursion and the three left the apartment at the same time. Rory and Lorelai headed to the mall and Logan went back to his dorm to pick up the last of his things that needed to go to his parents for the summer.

When he walked in the door of the dorm he found Steph and Finn sitting on the couch and he could hear Colin talking to them from in his bedroom.

Finn smirked when he saw Logan. "So how was Rory's first night at the new apartment?" Steph laughed and Colin came out of the bedroom carrying a box and had a knowing smile on his face as soon as he saw his friend.

Shaking his head and smiling too, Logan answered. "It was fine Finn." He paused as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a drink. "We ordered Chinese, watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch." Logan smirked remembering the events after they had made their way to bed but didn't comment.

Finn frowned. "You know it's bad luck not to christen a new apartment on the first night." This comment got laughs from the others. "I'm serious," Finn said shaking his head. "What ever happens on the first night in a new apartment is an omen of what is to come while you are there." Logan kept laughing and smirked at this idea.

Stephanie asked, "And where did you come up with this bit of wisdom Finn?"

"From experience, darling." Finn drawled while laughing.

Colin just shook his head and muttered something that sounded like, "That's Finn-logic for you…" But he turned to Logan and said. "I do think there is something that you aren't telling us though. Finn's logic may be messes, but you seem far to happy to have spent the entire night sleeping on the couch."

"Boys…" Stephanie warned. "Don't you know that a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell!" She winked at Logan and smirked.

"Steph you aren't trying to accuse Logan of being a gentleman are you?" Colin asked Stephanie. "Cause really..." He continued, pointing at Logan.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone suggest such a crazy thing." Finn said in a voice that was mocking shock.

Steph laughed at the boys and addressed Finn first. "That is because you don't have to listen to yourself speak Finn." Then turning to Logan continued. "Historically though he is right. I never would have called you a gentleman before, but where Rory is concerned—I'd wager to say that you're trying to be."

"True, true—" Colin began. "But we're friends here, he could tell us…" The three turned to Logan nodding in agreement and waiting expectantly.

Logan chuckled and told them "I said we fell asleep on the couch…" He walked towards his bedroom and when heard his friends whine for more info he turned around an walked backwards and smirked. "I never said we stayed there all night!" With that he entered his room and closed the door behind him. Through the door he could hear his friends laughs and Finn begging for more details. Finn finally stopped when Steph pointed out that the he was acting like a girl.

Inside the bedroom, Logan collected his last few things and shoved them into a bag. Then he made sure all of his boxes for storage were marked properly and took one last look around the room, remembering all the good times that he'd had in it in the last 8 months. Sighing, he chuckled and noted that most of those good times were with Rory. Finally he picked up the bags he was taking to his parents house and headed back out to the common room He set the bags near the door and sat down next to Steph on the couch; Colin and Finn had gone back to their rooms to get their things.

"So do I get some dish?" she asked sweetly when they heard Finn start singing along with his stereo.

"No, Steph." He looked at her and was completely serious. "I appreciate your help with Dumb and Dumber, but you were right. I am trying to be a gentleman for Rory. I want to be everything that she deserves Steph. That's partly why I took the freelance job my father offered me."

Steph nodded and smiled. "Good answer." She laughed a bit and then put her hand on top of Logan's. "As much as I enjoy hearing tales of your past trysts, I like Rory. And she loves you Logan—I don't want to see you hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her… Ever." Logan said a little softer. "I love her too, Steph. Really."

"Good to know." Steph smiled at him and watched as his expression changed as he talked about and thought of Rory and his feelings for her. "Will you tell me one thing though?"

"Depends on what it is, but ask and you may receive." Logan smirked.

"Did she give you your key last night?" She watched as he got a twinkle in his eye and nodded in response. "Did she tell you why she gave you the key?" Again Logan just nodded and smiled. "Good," she continued. "I told Rory that I didn't want to have to spell it out for you!" With that they both laughed and sat listening to Finn's singing.

Later that afternoon at his parents house, while he was dropping off his things and unpacking them, his mother wandered into his room. She asked him how the move had gone and whether he had finished packing all of his own things at Yale. He laughed and told her that everything went fine and that he was finished with everything at Yale and that the movers would be there the next morning to move everything to storage. She smiled at him and they shared a laugh over some picture of their family on a past vacation that she spied on his desk in the corner.

As she turned to leave she hesitated and then turned back to him, still smiling but smaller and softer. "I was just wondering what your plans were for the summer, as far as Rory is concerned."

Logan shook his head and smiled. He had known that she was going to ask him something about Rory. "I don't know what you mean mom. Rory has the internship with dad at the paper and I'm doing the freelance stuff for the New Yorker…"

"I mean," she started, looking around the room she tried to focus on anything but Logan's face. "Should I expect you to be home a lot, for breakfast and such, or will you be staying elsewhere?" Logan smiled, he knew that by elsewhere, she meant at Rory's.

Laughing slightly he answered her. "I'm sure that I will be here once in a while for breakfast mom. But no I won't be here everyday." To pull her mind from the idea of him and Rory sleeping together, he added. "Part of the reason that I took the job with the New Yorker is so that I could still travel a bit this summer. Plus, Steph and Colin are going to be in New York for the summer and Finn invited me to stay at the vineyard with him for a bit in July. So I'll be around."

"But what about Rory… you didn't mention her in your plans." His mother asked quickly, almost as if the words slipped out before she could stop them. "I trust everything is good between you two?"

"Everything is fine mom…Rory and I are good." He couldn't stop himself from laughing now and Shira looked at him a bit puzzeled. "What do you really want to know mom?"

Shocked she opened her mouth to speak and then stopped herself. Finally she found the words she was looking for and sighed a bit before she spoke. "I guess I'm asking how serious things between you and Rory are and whether you'll be staying at her apartment at all this summer."

"You know there are just some lines that should not be crossed by mother and son…" he said laughing. He knew that this is what she had been getting at, but had wanted to make her say it for the fun of it. "Let's just say that things are pretty serious, but as to the other part of your question I will plead the fifth. I don't think that I feel comfortable answering that question for you and besides you would just tell Emily Gilmore what I say and it would get back to Rory that we had this conversation. And if I'm not comfortable with the conversation, then she most definitely wouldn't be." He shook his head as she grinned at his response.

"Trust me Logan, you said more than enough. But I won't say a word to Emily, I promise." With that she turned and left the room.

Meanwhile at the mall, Rory and Lorelai were having a similar discussion.

"So you've actually talked about marriage?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"The idea of marriage." Rory answered. After thinking for a moment she continued. "Never really about us actually getting married. We've joked about Shira and grandma planning the wedding at a DAR event and I told him that if he was ever going to propose that I wanted him to do it because HE wanted to not because of grandma and grandpa, or his mom and dad."

"So did he actually say that he wanted you to marry him?" Lorelai was still stunned that Rory and Logan had been talking about such serious relationship moves so early in the relationship.

"Yeah. He said that he could see spending the rest of his life with me. Travelling, working, getting married and raising a family. Mom, he's the one… I just, I know it." Rory's eyes sparkled as they got teary and Lorelai was amazed at how at ease her daughter was with this kind of commitment. Usually when things got serious, Rory got scared. She had learned it from Lorelai. Now she worried that her daughter was getting too serious, too fast and she didn't want her to get hurt or make a mistake.

"Honey don't you think that it's a bit early in the relationship to be making those kind of statements?" Lorelai sounded truly concerned and Rory couldn't understand why. '_Doesn't she want me to be happy?' _Rory thought to herself before answering.

"Mom, we're not getting married any time soon. Trust me. But that doesn't change the fact that I think that Logan is the guy that I want to marry, eventually." She wanted Lorelai to understand that they weren't going to rush into anything. "Right now, I'm just happy to spend as much of my time with him as I can. Even if we are just sitting together studying or writing, it makes me happy just to be around him."

Lorelai was still concerned but she was happy that Rory had finally found a guy that was great for her. '_And Logan is_.' She thought to herself. He has money to give Rory things, he has good looks which makes him easy on the eyes, he loves Rory and above all else, he really does make her happy. She smiled at her daughter and finally spoke.

"Kiddo, I just want to see you happy. And you are and that makes me happy. Just don't rush into anything okay. You two have your whole life ahead of you, you don't need to get married to be together." Shaking her head and giggling a bit she finished. "And oh… when you guys have babies they are going to be the hottest little ones ever. I'm gonna be the luckiest grandma in the world!" She knew that this would make Rory blush and it did, and she figured that this would atleast convince Rory that she was really happy for her.

That night when Rory got back to her apartment, she found a note from Logan saying that he'd see her around 7pm and that he'd bring something to eat. She smiled at the note and decided that she would have a bath while she waited since her feet were killing her. She soaked for half an hour or so and then had a quick shower to wash her hair and then dressed in some comfortable pants and a t-shirt. She still had a few minutes before she expected Logan to get back and so she went to work on organizing all of her clothes. She got about half done when she heard the front door open and Logan call out to her.

"Hey Ace! I'm back and I brought you food… And coffee!" She could hear the smirk in his voice and smiled as she got up from the pile of clothes she had made and headed out to the kitchen. He had brought pizza and she laughed when she saw the 4 large cups of coffee on the counter. "What?" he asked when she laughed. "I figured that you'd be tired from your afternoon of shopping and wanted to spoil you."

She just shook her head and grabbed one of the coffees. "You know me so well…" After taking a sip, she grabbed a piece of pizza and followed him to the table. "So what did you do today?"

Logan smiled and told her about his day; about Finn, Colin and Stephanie begging for details about the night before, and about his conversation with his mother. She was mortified when he told her what his mother said about him 'taking the fifth' and they both laughed hard as they imagined the conversation between Shira and Emily regarding their sex life. After eating and looking to see if there was anything good on TV, and there wasn't, they decided to go to bed early since they were helping Steph and Colin move their things into their own apartments in New York the next day and had to leave Hartford rather early to get there.

As they lie in bed that night thinking over the day, both smiled at how nice it was to wake up beside each other, have breakfast together, eat dinner together and go to sleep beside each other. And both silently hoped that their good fortune, relationship-wise, wouldn't run out.

-----------------------------------------------------

One more chapter and then a jump into the future... what is in store for Rory and Logan? Guess we'll all just have to wait and see!


	13. Apologies and Realizations

Hello, hello, hello... the world and our lives are truly such small things. But thank goodness for the www otherwise many of us would be lonely, isolated people. Oh, philosopy... I never was any good at it.

I just want to say a BIG thank you to all of the readers of the story-- if you didn't all keep reading this story, enjoying it and letting me know it, well, I'd probably just stop writing. Hopefully I will never have to succumb to that fate :) Thanks everyone, seriously.

Once again: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 13: APOLOGIES AND REALIZATIONS**

She had been listening to the rumors for 2 weeks. Smiling and keeping her chin up.

"If they only knew the whole truth." She would mutter to herself.

Every afternoon before she headed home Mitchum would ask her what the latest rumor was. Everyday she would tell him and he would laugh, and then reassure her that she had got her job because she deserved it. Everyday she would thank him and leave with a smile on her face.

But 2 days ago, on Monday morning, the rumors changed. After the weekend in New York with Logan, Steph, Colin and Finn she had arrived at work refreshed, only to meet the glares and whispers of the entire office.

The group had attended a society charity event on Saturday night. Not only had they run in to Logan's parents but her grandparents as well. Rory and Logan had been so pre-occupied with each other, and their friends and family that they hadn't noticed the looks that they were receiving, or the whispers that followed them through a room. They hadn't even noticed the photographers taking pictures as they enjoyed their evening, but there they were on Monday morning, front and center on the Society Pages.

No longer were the rumors saying that she got the job because her grandfather played golf with Mitchum Huntzberger or plainly just because she was a 'Gilmore, after all.' Now people were saying that she got the job because she was the latest society slut to be entertaining the 'heir to the Huntzberger throne,' or because daddy was trying to keep his playboy happy.

This morning, Steph had called a 7:15 telling Rory that she should "take a look at the Society Pages in the Times" before going to work. Not only was it an article declaring that Rory and Logan were close to marriage, complete with a picture of them with their families at the weekend event, but it detailed their lives. It explained where they grew up, went to school, that they worked on the YDN together and most importantly, that Rory was the love child of the 'absent heir' Christopher Hayden and the infamous Lorelai Gilmore—the young debutante who had run away from home and disappeared all those years ago. And the rumors that this caused were vicious.

All day long she kept her chin up and smiled as if nothing she heard bothered her. But when she left for the day and got in her car and drove, she ended up at the door of the least likely person. As she waited for the door to open she questioned what she was doing there and as it opened and his eyes widened when he saw her standing there, she almost turned to leave.

"Stop Rory, you—" his voice was warm but was cut off by the young girl who screamed and threw herself in to Rory's arms.

"Rory!!" the young girl yelled hugging Rory tightly the small voice continued. "I'm so happy to see you."

Smiling weakly, Rory addressed the young girl. "It's good to see you too Gigi. I've missed you lots." She carried her sister into the living room, sat in a large chair and talked animatedly with her for a few minutes before Christopher cut in.

"Gig- I know you're excited but it's still bed time…" pausing for a groan he smiled at Rory before continuing. "Maybe if we ask real sweet, Rory will come over one day and spend a whole afternoon with you and daddy." He winked at his girls.

Immediately, Gigi turned to Rory and started begging her to "please, please come over on Saturday?" After Rory promised that she would come over, Christopher took Gigi to put her to bed, telling Rory he'd only be a few minutes. As Rory sat alone in her father's living room the reasons she was there flooded back to her.

Christopher returned 5 minutes later and stood in the doorway watching Rory. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"So I saw your picture in the paper." He teased as she turned to him.

She scoffed, "Which one? The one everybody called me a society slut because of, or the one that has people calling me the heiress to the Huntzberger fortune?"

He shook his head. "You know they are just jealous Rory." He was going to continue but she stopped him.

"But why do they care so much?" When Chris just shrugged, she turned away from him and went over to the window. Looking out she said quietly, "Why should it matter to them if I did marry Logan?"

In silence, Chris watched her for a few minutes again before answering. "For the same reasons that people cared when Charles married Diana… and Camilla." Rory turned to glare at him but he continued. "In our society the Huntzberger's are like royalty Rory, and one day, Logan will control the entire empire. I know that may not mean much now, but eventually it will—to both of you." He paused again before speaking. "I don't know what you've heard Rory, but from what I've heard I'd say that people are scared what kind of influence you'll have on that empire."

"What influence I'll have?" she repeated.

"Yes you!" he answered smiling. "Whether you know it or not Rory, you have already changed him."

"He's still Logan." She stated flatly.

"Of course he is, and he always will be. But aspects of him will continue to change forever." He could see that she still wasn't following his line of thought so he elaborated. "The Logan that you met 9 months ago would never have considered settling down with anyone, and now," he paused slightly. "From what I hear—from a very reliable source, I might add—not only has he considered it, he knows who he wants to settle with."

Rory looked at him closely and then questioned him. "When did you talk to mom?"

Chris sighed, and then smiled weakly. "This morning. When I saw the paper I called her to warn her. I figured that if she hadn't read it, she'd hear about it soon enough."

"How did she take it?" Rory asked. She realized that she hadn't considered how the story would be affecting Lorelai.

"Surprisingly well actually," Chris said as he sat down on the couch. "She said she knew that with you dating Logan that it was only a matter of time before our story came back in to the spotlight. And just so you know, I did apologize for my behavior at your grandparents wedding."

"And?" Rory asked pointedly.

"And also surprisingly, she accepted my apology—but warned that if I ever did something like that again that she would never speak to me again, ever." He smiled weakly.

Rory nodded. She knew that Chris still loved her mom, but Lorelai had finally moved on and she was so happy with Luke.

"She sounds happy." Chris said interrupting Rory's thoughts.

"She is." Rory said. "With Luke." She finished.

"Your grandfather told me that they had worked things out."

"When did grandpa tell you that?" She had always wondered whether Richard had been apart of the plan to break Luke and her mom up.

"After they got back from their honeymoon Richard called to tell me that he was appalled by my behavior. He said that I'd had my chances and blew it and that if I really wanted you and Lor to be happy, I just needed to stay out of it because your were happy and Lor was happy with Luke." As Chris told Rory this a bittersweet smile swept over his face. "So I finally made the realization that all I am going to be in her life is your father and I have to be happy with that. Believe it or not, I actually like Luke."

"Really?" Rory's eyebrows raise and Chris nodded in response. "Thank you dad."

Chris shrugged. "I needed to grow up sometime, right kid?"

"Right!" Rory agreed nodding.

"But back to you," Chris said getting the conversation back on track. "What bothers you most: the stuff about you and Logan, or the stuff about me and your mom?"

Rory stared at him. In truth, she hadn't really thought about it that way. After a minute or 2 she answered. "Well the stuff about you and mom does bug me," she paused looking him in the eyes. "But I guess I'm more bothered with the stuff about me and Logan."

"Well then it's simple really… Ignore them!" Rory was shocked by how simple he made it sound and was about to interrupt when he kept on going. "If you really love him and he really is the one, then it doesn't matter what they think or say. You know you're not just his latest arm charm. You know how he feels about you and how you feel about him. And you know why you got your job—it had nothing to do with him or your grandparents. You know the truth Rory, and that is all that should matter."

Smiling and shaking her head she asked, "Arm charm?"

"I got that one from your mother," he grinned. "She filled me in on the whole story."

"All of it?" Rory looked nervously at him.

"Right down to your no-strings deal…" Chris said nodding. "Not one of your brightest ideas I'd have to say."

"It worked out in the end though…" Rory said sheepishly.

"Fortunately for him!" Chris laughed. "I'd have needed to break his knees otherwise!" For a couple of minutes they both sat laughing.

"You're not disappointed in me?" Rory asked when she caught her breath.

"How could I be?" He said sighing. "Your mother and I were no saints, you're living proof of that. It's obviously not how I'd imagined things would be for you, but I'm happy for you. You seem very happy. And from what your mom tells me, you are."

"So you don't want to hurt him anymore?" She knew the answer but wondered what he'd say.

Scoffing he replied, "Not today, no. But if he ever hurts you, there'll be hell to pay!"

"I'll tell him that Dad." She said as she looked at her watch. Surprised to see it was almost nine o'clock she stood up to leave. "I'd better get going, I'm sure Logan is wondering where I am."

"Well it was good to see you kid." He said as he stood up and gave her a hug. "Bring that boy of yours on Saturday. I have a few more apologies to make before I'm free of guilt."

"I'll ask him. And Dad, thanks." She stated as she walked through the door. Turning back she smiled and asked, "So you and mom had that whole speech planned out hey?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes saying, "Damn! That's another $20 I owe her."

Rory gave him another hug and whispered, "See you Saturday."

She turned around and walked away but she heard him mutter "I love you kid," and she smiled as she got in her car.

When she opened the door to her apartment she could smell 2 things: food and coffee. As she walked in Logan looked up from his laptop, stood and wrapped his arms around her when she approached.

"Where were you? My dad said you left work around 6 and when I called your mom she said she hadn't seen you." Logan's words were rushed and she laughed a bit at the fear and concern in his eyes.

"I needed to talk to someone about everything people have been saying about me and—" She started but Logan cut her off.

"And you didn't go to your mom?" he looked a bit nervous about who she'd been talking to for over 2 hours.

"Don't worry, I went to see my dad!" She said slightly amused by the look on his face. "I guess I wanted to talk to someone who would give me a straight answer."

Logan relaxed but asked again. "And you didn't go to your mom?"

"What are you a broken record tonight?" She paused. "I think I still needed to talk to him about what happened at the wedding, which we did. I didn't want to talk to someone that would sugar coat things and try to make me feel better just for the sake of feeling better."

"And did he help?" Logan was worried again, or still, and she was amazed at how scared he looked.

"He did. He reminded me what was really important. And in not so many words he told me to relax and go be with my man." She smiled at Logan as he visibly relaxed and smiled back at her.

"Good." As he turned to go warm up dinner he added. "You can talk to me too you know."

"I know," she answered nodding.

"I want this to work, I want—" He started to say.

"I know." She looked at him as she answered and when he looked back at her she continued. "It's been a tough couple weeks Logan, and you and mom, you've been here for me everyday. I guess today, I just needed my daddy."

He looked at her and nodded his understanding before she launched into telling him about her day and her visit with her dad. She teased him about spending the day with her and Gigi and her dad and they ate dinner. Logan cleaned up and they went to bed, but stayed up talking about everything for hours. And Rory realized that her dad was right—she knew the truth and this was all that mattered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is Ladies and Gentlemen... the next chapter jumps a couple years into the future where we can see how our young lovers fare. Will they still be blissfully happy, in love, or will their luck have finally run out?

There's only one way to find out!!!!!!! Until next time: Au revoir!


	14. This is Awkward

Thank you everyone for all of your comments, support and love. I know that I said the this chapter would be in the future but someone asked to see a bit more of the family's feelings on Logan and Rory's relationship and their status, so here it is:

By special request Ladies and Gentlemen (if there are any) here's a little chat among family, and friends, about the kids relationship.

_Curley-Q, this one's for you..._

**Chapter 14: THIS IS AWKWARD**

"Mom thank God you're here, that horrible Devereaux woman was badgering me about details for the wedding and I, we, haven't really decided on anything besides the location yet and I thought that I just might scream if I heard her say 'Oh, darling don't you think fuchsia would be a lovely color for the bridesmaids dresses...' one more time." With bright flags of color in her cheeks, Honor Huntzberger went into full rant mode as soon as her mother walked into the door of The Club, where they were meeting some of the women from the DAR for lunch.

"What did you tell her?" Shira asked her with a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Honor sighed loudly and Shira had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing at the expression on her face. "What could I say to her. In as many different ways as I could, I told her that nothing had been decided yet and that I didn't know what the colors would be, or the flowers, or the theme, band, caterer... I almost resorted to telling her to mind her own business." A small smile of politeness flashed onto Shira's face but the twinkle in her eye, not so different from that of her son's, told Honor that her mother found the whole situation rather amusing.

"Fortunately," Honor continued with her eyes narrowed and a look of glee in her eye that caused Shira to pay close attention to what her daughter was about to say. "Emily Gilmore happened to arrive just before I was about to tell that batty old Euginea Devereaux to shut her mouth and keep her horrifying suggestions to herself."

Sure enough Honor's comment was enough to have Shira's smile fall from her lips, the amusement fade from her eyes and a nervous ball of tension start to form in the middle of her stomach. She'd been avoiding Emily as much as she possibly could, without having people realize that she was avoiding her. Especially during the last week Shira had been going out of her way to make sure that she didn't run in to the elder Gilmore woman.

Ever since the articles about Logan and Rory, and Lorelai and Christopher Hayden had appeared in the papers, all of their friends and acquaintances wanted the low-down on exactly what the relationship between the kids was. And Emily Gilmore, good woman though she was, was not above talking about the whole situation with friends and telling them just about anything that they wanted to know. Shira had been avoiding her so that she couldn't get drawn into a conversation about it and inadvertantly slip some information about the couple, that they didn't want known, into the discussion.

She especially didn't want to mention, accidentally mind you, that Logan hadn't been at home even once in the last two weeks, except for a dinner that he and Rory and come to three nights ago at the Huntzberger house. As much as she might be dreaming of the kid's wedding and planning said wedding in her mind, she didn't want to tell Emily something that would get the older woman upset about and based on what Logan had said, she assumed that her son spending every night with Emily's granddaughter would get the woman upset. Above all else, she didn't want to tell Emily something that she didn't already know, since she had told Logan that she wouldn't.

Honor's displeasure with the 'nosy old bat,' as she'd started to think of Mrs. Devereaux in her mind, melted away as she watched her mother become more uncomfortable with every step toward the dining room and their peers. Honor had noticed that her mother was avoiding Emily Gilmore, though she didn't know why, and found it interesting that she would be doing so.

"Why is it exactly that you've been 'accidentally' missing Emily everywhere we've gone in the last three weeks?" Honor asked is a hushed tone so that no one else heard.

"Because I told Logan that I wouldn't say anything to her about him and Rory, and you know how Em is... With all the press that the kids got after that benefit in New York, everyone wants to know what the deal is between them and Emily is only too happy to tell them." Shira answered, also in a quiet tone.

With a frown that furrowed her brow Honor questioned further. "So? Normally you'd be chomping at the bit to fuel the gossips too. What's the deal?"

Shira swatted Honor's arm lightly and then held on to it to stop her daughter from moving further across the room. She sighed before explaining. "I might understand that young people today often live together or spend evenings with eachother before they are married, but Emily Gilmore and her generation is still of the opinion that all young girls should go into marriage virginal. Now I have no idea, and frankly I don't want to know, if Rory was, uh--"

"Unspoiled?" Honor suggested helpfully with a grin on her face.

"Yes, well." Shira told her daughter. Before continuing she smiled in acknowledgment at a pair of women who passed them on the way to the tables where the DAR women waited. Once they were out of earshot she spoke again. "Untouched, let's say, before she and Logan got together. God knows Logan has had more than his share of girls in his bed, but you and I both know that those two, while not officially, are all but living together and Emily Gilmore would have a coronary if she found out. And then,"

Finally understanding where this was going Honor nodded and finished for her mother. "And then she and Richard would demand that Logan and Rory get married as soon as physically possible, thus causing a rift between Lorelai and her parents and Logan and Rory and the elder Gilmore's."

"That's right." Shira agreed. "But that's not all."

"There's more?" Honor asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh there's more alright! Since Richard and Emily would have a fight on their hands with the kids, Rory is Lorelai's daughter afterall, they would look to us to put pressure on Logan to do the 'right' thing and--" Again Honor cut her mother off to finish the sentence.

"And that would cause problems between you, Dad, Grandpa and Logan and Rory when you suggest that they should--"

"No!" Shira interrupted. Just then Catherine, the oldest of the Huntzberger children, arrived and joined her mother and sister in a huddle on the side of the room.

"What are we talking about in our quiet, super-sly, no one should hear this conversation voices?" Catherine asked with amusement in her voice and that patented Huntzberger gleam in her eye.

"Rory and Logan, so shush," Honor told her sister. "Mom was just about to finish explaining to me why she's been avoiding Emily."

"She's been avoiding Emily?" Catherine commented curiously and was elbowed by her baby sister. "No really. How did I not know this?"

Honor rolled her eyes before answering in a frustrated tone. "You've been in Paris for the past month, Cat, lots has happened while you were gone. And before you ask," Honor continued when Catherine opened her mouth to speak. "I'll tell you all about it later, before we go over to Rory's for a movie night with her and Steph and a couple of her other friends. Now Mom, you were saying..."

"Are you two sure that I can continue without anymore interruptions, or do you have anything else to say?" Shira asked in 'mom' tone. When both girls kept their mouths shut, Shira explained further. "Now I don't know all the details but apparently you father promised Logan that we wouldn't put any pressure on them to get married. I don't know why, or how, but at some point they had some conversation about Logan's relationship with Rory and it ended with your father telling Logan that we wouldn't put any kind of pressure on them or force them to get married."

She took a breath and glanced quickly around the room to make sure that no one was listening to them. "So, if Richard and Emily find out that Logan and Rory are basically living together and they try to force the kids to get married, it will cause problems between us and them too, when we won't help them get the job done."

Both girls stared at their mother with wide eyes, shock apparent on their faces. Finally Catherine spoke, "What the Hell did I miss?"

Honor laughed at her sister before she too addressed her mother. "So let me get this straight," she said. "You've been avoiding Emily because a- you promised Logan not to say anything to Emily about how serious he and Rory are, and b- you don't want to gossip with her in case something slips and she realizes that her daughter is not the Virgin Mary, thus causing the Gilmores to try and push a marriage on her and Logan and everyone's, including yours, Dads and Grandpas, relationship with the Gilmore's to be jeopardized because of Dad's promise to Logan."

Shira thought over everything that Honor had said and then nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Once again both girls stared at their mother, only this time their eyes were filled with amusement and try as they might both girls started laughing. Catherine grabbed her mother's arm and the three Huntzberger's finally started toward the table.

"Well there you are," Missy Fitzhubert announced as the ladies sat in the last three seats. "Hurry and decide what you'd like, we're almost ready to order."

Several of the ladies, both young and old, spoke greetings to the Huntzberger's while they settled in their chairs. The group continued chatting idly until after they had all placed their orders, then the conversation turned inevitably to the latest gossip.

"... And then I said to her, 'Clairesse, you can not wear that gown to a Royal ball.' It would have been scandalous, I tell you. Fortunately she heeded my advice and got a nice sedate Valentino for the event, of course, she still looks marvelous in it." Anita Fallon told the group. Like Catherine, Anita and her daughter had just returned from Europe and was full of gossip from the 'continent' as she enjoyed telling them.

"Of course she did," Euginea replied to Mrs. Fallon and then turned to look back and forth between Emily and Shira. "So how are those young kids holding up under all of the media scrutiny to their relationship?"

Shira and Emily shared a look and then Shira answered. "They are doing wonderfully, Euginea, thank you for asking."

"Yes," Emily agreed. "Rory was telling Richard and I just last night that she and Logan were planning on attending the summer gala that we've all been so busy planning. I understand that their friend, Finnegan is coming back from Sydney, and that many of their other friends who are living or travelling in other places this summer are all going to be back for the event as well." Cat and Honor glanced at eachother and both of them had to keep themselves from rolling their eyes.

"That's good to hear," Missy commented. "It's always an unsure thing as to how many of those young kids are going to attend the summer events with their parents. Shira, Emily, you both must be pleased that Logan and Rory have been sticking around Hartford this summer."

Both women smiled in agreement but, as expected, Emily was the one to speak. "It is nice to have her close again this summer. Of course I was lucky to have Rory accompany me last summer when I went to Europe. We had a marvelous time."

"Oh yes, yes," Euginea said with a nod. "I recall that Thomas and I ran in to the two of you in Vienna. We had a superb meal together."

"She is such a lovely girl." Whitney Dugrey, Tristan Dugrey's mother, finally spoke up. "I remember her from Chilton. Didn't she graduate Valedictorian?"

"Of course she did." Emily responded proudly.

Lynora Grant agreed. "Madeline used to talk about how smart she and Paris Gellar were. From what I remember, both those girls were set on going to Harvard before they ended up at Yale."

Several women chuckled and Emily again answered. "Rory was accepted to both Harvard and Yale, as well as Princeton, Brown, and Oxford. In the end I think she choose to go to Yale because it was nearest to home. She's always been extremely close to her mother you know." Everyone was silent for a minute, any mention of Lorelai in DAR company usually resulted in an awkward pause.

"Yes well, fortunately for you she choose to go to Yale." Whitney spoke again.

"If she hadn't, her and Logan would never have met and gotten together." Missy finally brought the topic everyone wanted to talk about to attention.

"And we are very grateful to her for that choice." Shira replied but didn't add anything further.

"Thomas and I have seen them around town a couple times," Euginea told the group. "They look absolutely gorgeous together. Why, can you imagine what their children would look like?" Everyone gushed over how cute Logan and Rory's children would be. No one seemed to notice that Emily and all three of the Huntzberger women seemed suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Can't you just see his blond hair and her blue eyes?" Adelaine Chase put in.

"So what do you say ladies? Are we going to be hearing Wedding Bells any time soon?" Anita asked innocently, it was no secret that she'd had hopes that her daughter would make a match with the Huntzberger heir and join the Fallon companies with the newspaper family. If there was any indication that Logan wasn't seriously interested in Rory for the long term, Anita wouldn't hesitate to push Clairesse into trying to split the couple apart.

"Oh I don't know," Emily admitted, though her smile suggested that wedding plans were indeed in the offing. "They have a couple of years left at Yale after all. I don't think there is any rush."

Shira, Catherine and Honor all kept silent, though they nodded in agreement to Emily's claim.

The other women looked at each other across the tables.

"Surely there is some kind of agreement." Missy insisted. Emily only shook her head in response.

"But they're living together!" Euginea announced.

For a moment there was only silence and then Emily laughed. "Of course they aren't Euginea. Rory has an apartment in Hartford because she's working at the paper with Mitchum but Logan is living on the Huntzberger Estate when he's here. He's working for the New Yorker this summer you know." She explained.

"But I'm sure that I--" Missy started to protest.

"No, Emily is right ladies." Shira interrupted with a nervous laugh. She was pretty sure she knew what Missy was going to say and if she could keep everyone from mentioning that they'd seen or heard of Logan staying at the apartment with Rory, the better. "Logan is staying at the estate with us, though I doubt we'll see too much of him. Colin and several of their other friends are in New York working this summer, as Logan is, and Finnegan is at home in Sydney. Logan has plans to go down there for a couple of weeks in July, you understand."

"Yeah!" Honor added. "And Cat and I were just discussing this morning, how we we're going to convince him to come with us to the villa in Marsaille with us for a week or so in August."

Honor looked pointedly at her older sister and Cat complied with the unvoiced demand to purportrate the lie. "Right, after all it's the last time that the three of us will be able to be together, for any length of time, before Honor's wedding next spring. After that we won't all be Huntzberger's anymore."

"Of course." Euginea agreed, having been sufficeintly distracted by the mention of Honor's wedding. "You know Shira, Honor was telling me that you hadn't decided on the colors for the wedding yet and I told her..."

The conversation all around the table turned immediately to Honor's upcoming wedding. Whether because they'd gotten the point that the Huntzberger's didn't want to speak of the situation, or because they were truly distracted by other topics, there was no further mention of Rory and Logan's relationship during the DAR lunch.

Unfortunately the topic wasn't completely forgetten as Emily approached Shira and her girls before leaving.

"Did Logan mention to you that Richard and I would be delighted if your family would care to join us next week for our Friday Night Dinner with Rory?" Emily asked the ladies. "We suggested it last night at dinner to them."

"No he didn't mention that," Shira answered politely, inwardly cursing her son for not giving her a heads up. "I'm sure that we'd love to attend."

"He didn't say anything to you about it last night? Or this morning?" Emily asked. It was obvious to the Huntzbergers that Emily was trying to discover whether Logan had come back to the Estate the night before.

"I saw him briefly, earlier today," Catherine replied for them since she knew that neither Shira nor Honor had seen Logan when he'd stopped by the house. "He was just leaving for New York to go meet the boys, it must have slipped his mind."

"Oh, I suppose." Emily agreed. "You didn't see him at breakfast?" she directed toward Shira.

Shira laughed slightly, "Logan is like his father, up and about so early in the morning. I rarely see either of them at the breakfast table."

"Those men, they all work so hard don't they?" Emily answered. "Richard is doing much less these days than he used to, still he's always got something that he's got to do."

"Yes," Shira admitted. "I can tell you, I'll be happy for the day when Logan can take some of the responsibilities of the business from Mitchum so that we've got a bit more time to travel and such. Unfortunatley I think it may be some time before Mitchum is ready to let go of the reins, if you know what I mean."

"Of course." Emily started to say, only to be interrupted by the valet.

"Mrs. Huntzberger," he stated. "Your car is ready."

"Oh, thank you." Shira replied heartily. "We really must be going, Emily, but I'm sure we'll see you again soon. If not, we'll see you next friday for dinner."

"That sounds good Shira. Give my regards to Mitchum and Elias when you see them." Emily replied. "It was good to see you girls as well. Say hello to Joshua for me."

"I will, thank you Emily." Honor answered. Catherine too said goodbye and then the girls escaped to the safety of the waiting car.

"Have a good weekend Emily, we'll see you next week." Shira said in farewell and she too followed her daughters and slid into the car. As the car started away Shira released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and then shook her head.

"Do you really think that she mentioned all of us coming to dinner next week to them?" Catherine asked. "Or do you think she was just testing us to see if Logan had stayed at the house last night?"

"Knowing Emily, it could be either." Shira told her daughters.

Suddenly Honor started laughing. "Did you see her face when that old bat told the whole table that Rory and Logan were living together? For a minute there I was sure she was going to have a stroke or something."

"Honor that's horrible. I told you, Emily and Richard are very old fashioned, though with Lorelai for a daughter I'm not sure how they manage it, and I doubt that Rory and Logan living together was something that had even occured to Emily." Shira scolded half-heartedly. "Though you should probably tell Rory tonight when you're over there about the conversation at lunch today, so she and Logan can be prepared for any suprise visits that Emily or Richard might make."

Both Catherine and Honor kept laughing. "Can you just imagine what would happen, if they decided to pop in for a visit and found Logan and Rory together on her couch or something?" Cat suggested.

"Or half-naked in the kitchen?" Honor added.

Shira put her hands to her ears and shook her head. "I don't think this is a conversation that I need, or want, to hear. Please stop before I have a stroke." The girs continued to laugh but didn't make anymore uncomfortable suggestions.

Meanwhile in another car headed towards Hartford, Emily was dialing her cell phone and thinking about what had been said at lunch, as well as what had not been said. After the third ring the call was answered.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Richard, you will not believe what Eugenia Devereaux said during lunch today..."

-----------------------------------------------------

There, now the next chapter really will be a jump into the future. As for what happens after Emily talks to Richard, that information will leak out in the next few chapter's as well.

This may not have been exactly what you had expected from the discussion, but hey, I get to write the characters as I wish, even if they do end up OOC.

Till next time: happy reading and pleasant thoughts!

Cheers - apalusa:)


	15. You Didn't Do It

Here we are folks, after a 2year jump, we will see how Logan and Rory are doing. Is it still smooth sailing, or have the seas turned choppy? Keep reading and you'll find out!

Thanks to all of you who like this story and continue to read it... There are only a few more chapters to this tale, so here's an important question: should I write a sequel? Keep that in mind as you read the next few chapters and see where this story ends. Do you think you'll want to see what happens after this?

For now anyways: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**CHAPTER 15: YOU DIDN'T DO IT!**

2 Years Later—Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph and Paris's Senior Year; Less than two weeks before Graduation

--Finn, Colin and Logan's Dorm room; 5:00pm—

Logan shuffles into his dorm room and shouts out for Finn and Colin. After receiving no answer from either of the boys, Logan slumped down on the coach and looked at the item he pulled out of his coat pocket. After several minutes blankly starring at his hands in silence the sound of the phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts. Absent mindedly Logan reached out and answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Logan… is that any way to answer your telephone?" The loud voice of Mitchum Huntzberger chuckled as he asked.

"Oh, Dad." Logan sighed and then continued. "Sorry I just, I thought that it was Finn, or Colin. Sorry."

Laughing slightly Mitchum smiled before saying, "You sound a bit depressed. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Dad. I'm just tired and I just got home from Lorelai's and it was a very long weekend." Logan didn't want to go into details about the weekend and so added, "Plus finals start this week and I've got a lot on my mind." He hoped that this would satisfy his father.

"Okay… I can tell that you don't want to talk about it. I was just wondering if you had made any decisions about this summer." Mitchum wasn't ready to end the discussion but he would give his son a break for the moment.

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Did you want to work at all this summer? I was thinking that since Rory has the contract in London for the summer that you might like to pick something up at one of the European papers as well. That's if you want to write. You could always start in to more of the business aspect of running the paper. I mean, you'll have to learn it eventually so you could start now." Mitchum hoped that Logan wanted to keep writing for the summer, he'd have more time with Rory and besides, Logan would have lots of time to learn the ropes of running a paper in the future.

Sighing loudly Logan answered. "I don't know Dad, we haven't really discussed London at all." Pausing for a moment Logan thought about his options and continued. "I would prefer to keep writing for a while yet though, so I guess if you could find me something in London as well that would work."

"What do you mean you haven't really discussed London yet? Were you not planning on going with her?" That wasn't the response Mitchum had expected to hear but at least Logan wanted to write.

"We haven't talked about it." Logan said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He shouldn't have said anything but now he knew that there was no escaping the conversation that he had walked in to. "More accurately, Rory hasn't asked me to come with her. She hasn't said anything at all about London since the three of us got back from finding the apartment over Christmas holidays."

Mitchum furrowed his brows in frustration at how dense his son could be at times. "Does she really need to ask you to come with her? I mean really Logan. You lived together last summer in New York, and you basically lived together the summer before that when she interned at the Hartford paper. Isn't your living situation come graduation, pretty much a guarantee? For Christ sakes, the only reason you are still at the dorms is so that you could have one more year with all your friends." Mitchum didn't want to sound upset but he had plans for his son and Rory and if Logan wasn't careful he could screw them up. He had a feeling that there was something else going on and he had a pretty good idea what.

"I'm planning on going with her Dad, it just would have been nice to know…" Logan stopped. He knew what he wanted to say but even thinking about it scared him.

"Know what Logan?" Mitchum wanted Logan to finish his thoughts. He was proud of how Logan had turned his life around since Rory had come into the picture and he believed that the couple was very good for each other.

"That she still wants me to be there, with her." Logan could feel his heart skip a beat at the thought of not being with Rory.

"Don't be ridiculous Logan, of course she wants you to be there." Mitchum had to laugh. He'd never thought he would hear such fear in his son's voice and he knew that his son was ready for the future. "She asked you to help her pick out the apartment. Even when Emily offered to help, Rory insisted that you be there with her to pick it. Maybe she hasn't asked because she assumes that you'll be there?"

"No Dad, there is something going on. I don't know what it is but she's been weird the last couple of months." Logan told his father easily, suddenly happy that their relationship had improved in the last two years. Thinking to himself he added, 'that is not entirely true… she's fine until we are alone and then things get weird between us.'

Mitchum felt as though he was experiencing déjà vu. As he thought about all the conversations that he'd had which were extremely similar, he shook his head. _'How can two kids so obviously meant to be together be so difficult to get together?' _He finally decided that he needed to bring something up with Logan that he had been thinking about for a month or so.

"Logan I have to ask you something and you are probably not going to like it but I'm going to ask you anyways, I've been waiting for over a month and I need to know." Mitchum paused, trying to decide how to say what he wanted to say. "A while ago I happened to look in to one of your books in the study at the Hartford estate…"

Logan sighed and smirked even though he knew that his father couldn't see his face. "Yes Dad, I have the ring. I have had the ring since New Years. I have attempted to use the ring, but have not yet succeeded in administering its proper use."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Mitchum hadn't expected Logan to be so forth coming with information and was shocked at his frustrated tone. Eventually he was able to form words. "Can I ask what is stopping you?" Again, Mitchum was shocked when he received an answer.

"It's complicated, but Finn and Colin tell me that it all comes down to me being scared. I know that this is what I want but I just… Things just get so weird when we're alone and I can't do it." Logan sighed as he finished his explanation. Logan had been confiding in only Finn and Colin for so long, he finally decided to let someone else in and see what they thought.

"Logan I don't know what to tell you besides that she loves you. I know that 'forever' is a scary thought but you have been together for what, two years and you are good together. You compliment each other, push each other and love each other so much. And I'll be the first to tell you that it's hard to do, but sometimes you have to trust your heart and just forget what your head is telling you." Mitchum told his son. He knew that it was what his son needed to hear but he also knew that ultimately it would be Rory who would really teach him the importance of his words.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Logan thanked his father for the advice and told him that he would be seeing him in little more than a week. Slowly he got up and put his things away. After placing the ring back in his desk drawer Logan headed to the pub in hopes of finding Finn and Colin.

--Rory and Steph's Dorm; 5:00pm--

Rory trudged into her dorm and dropped her bags as she pressed the play button on the answering machine. Immediately she wished that she hadn't as Paris's voice filled the room.

"Rory I know that you aren't home yet, that's why I am calling. I just wanted to give you fair warning—don't call me tonight unless you talked to him, I am sick of listening to you whimper on about how you don't know what is going on and blah, blah, blah… I don't want to hear about it! So if I don't hear from you I'll know that you were too much of a chicken to ask him and I'll see you tomorrow at the office. Goodbye."

Rory shook her head and smiled at her best friends words because she knew that she was just a big chicken. That's why she hadn't talked to him about London. It's why she hadn't asked him what has been bothering him lately. It was why they kept falling in to incredibly awkward and uncomfortable moments of silence. Because she was scared…

--Campus Pub, Yale; 5:00pm--

The three friends sat around the table laughing and joking about past antics but each of them had their mind at least partly on the situation between their other two friends. As their conversation fell into a lull they looked at each other awkwardly. They had all been keeping things from each other for Logan and Rory's sake and it was beginning to wear on their relationship. There were so many things that Finn and Colin wanted to tell Steph but that they couldn't because Logan had asked them not to. And there were so many things that Steph wanted to tell the boys that she never could, because Rory was worried that they wouldn't be able to keep them from Logan. Steph and Colin especially were feeling the weight of burden because they couldn't tell each other how they felt about the whole situation without inadvertently breaking either Logan or Rory's confidence.

After a few minutes of silence Finn finally spoke. "I hope this weekend went well, or I might just not come home tonight."

Steph looked at Finn with sympathy and she related. Since Paris lived off campus with Doyle, Steph and Rory had decided that they wanted to live together for their last year of college. Ever since the problems, well if you could call them problems, had started between Logan and Rory a few months earlier it seemed that for at least an hour every Sunday night Steph would listen to Rory talk about the weekend and where things went wrong. She urged Rory to just confront Logan and talk to him but Rory was worried that he had changed his mind and that he wasn't sure of his feelings for her anymore. To be completely honest, Steph didn't know what Logan was thinking or feeling any more. It had been months since he had confided in her and almost as long since Colin had stopped sharing the things that Logan would tell him.

"Well at least they don't fight with each other…" Steph said. The truth was Logan and Rory didn't talk about much any more. They talked, but never about the important things—London, work, marriage or anything else that was included in 'the future.'

"I wish they would fight… scream at each other if they had to. At least then they'd be talking." Colin stated and then the three fell into another silence. That was the most they ever said to each other about the current situation… They didn't know what else they should, or could say. Colin looked across the pub and his gaze fell on a familiar face walking in the door. He watched as she walked directly to the bar and talked to the bartender briefly before collapsing onto a stool.

"Unfortunately I don't think this weekend was any better than the last… dozen." Seeing the quizzical looks on his friend's faces, Colin nodded towards the bar and elaborated. "Rory just walked in with a look on her face that does not say 'happy'."

Finn and Steph turned and saw her. She looked tired. Sighing Steph got up and mumbled something about 'finding out what happened' and set off towards the bar.

Looking back to Colin, Finn asked "So how long do you think it will be before we hear from Logan?"

Colin chuckled but didn't say anything. More than likely Logan would call one of them wondering where they were, or he would come looking for them. As his eyes followed Steph over to Rory and then the two of them to a small table near the back of the pub he shook his head. 'Well so much for a quiet, peaceful meal.'

--Campus Pub, Yale; 5:15pm--

Rory heard her name and new instantly who it was. Looking around she saw Steph coming towards her and behind her a few tables she could see Finn and Colin looking at her. Turning back to the bartender she changed her order to stay and waited while he poured her a cup of coffee and then while he made Steph a drink. Then together she and Steph made their way to the back of the pub where they could talk quietly without interruption.

As they sat down and Rory peeled off her jacket Stephanie spoke. "So spill, I could see from across the room that this weekend obviously didn't turn out the way you had hoped. What happened?"

Rory sighed. If nothing else Steph was direct. "Nothing happened. Everything was going fine and then while we were eating breakfast in bed this morning things just got awkward again, and after we had a late lunch with my mom and Luke and I visited with Lane for a while, we just came back here."

"Did you say anything to him about London?" Steph watched as Rory looked bashfully at the contents of her coffee cup and shook her head. "Rory how do you ever expect to get things figured out with him if you won't talk to him about anything?"

"We talk." Rory shot back and then stopped when Steph glared at her. Of course they didn't talk anymore, that was the cause of the problems. Neither one of them seemed to want to talk about anything important. "Okay, we don't talk. But we made it to Sunday before things got awkward this time."

"Yeah that's great Rory, but you still came home upset didn't you? You still have questions and you still haven't said anything to him about London." Seeing that she hit a nerve, Steph continued without pause. "Jesus Rory, you leave in two weeks! When are you going to ask him if he's going with you?"

Rory sat silently for a couple minutes and looked at Steph. She knew that Steph was right but she didn't know exactly how to deal with things. She wanted to know what Logan was going to do—whether he was going to move with her to London, whether he was going to work somewhere or whether he was going to take the summer off and travel with Finn, Colin and Steph. She wanted to know what he wanted from her, too.

"I'm going to talk to him Steph, I just haven't found the right time." She knew that the excuse was lame and she knew that it wouldn't satisfy Steph at all.

"Right, cause there hasn't been a single time in the last oh, I don't know, 3 months when you could say 'Hey Logan, are you coming to London with me… because I really want you too.' Come on Rory!" Steph was getting tired of this conversation too. It was the same one that they had been having for the last three months and it didn't seem to matter what she, or Paris, or Lane said, Rory still didn't have the nerve to talk to him. Her face softened as she watched Rory's face pain at how simple she made it sound. She knew that it wasn't that simple, the whole situation was just so frustrating that she could barely handle it any more.

"Steph I just don't know what he's thinking anymore. He doesn't share things with me like he used to. Sometimes I wonder if he even wants to be with me any more. He gets so distant and I don't know how to reach him." As Rory spoke tears welled up in her eyes but she willed them not to drop, hoping that Steph hadn't noticed, but she did.

Steph hated seeing Rory like this. She had become so utterly confused that she couldn't see what was right in front of her anymore. Of course Logan wanted to be with her; he wanted to be with her forever. From what Rory had told her about the past couple months and the scenarios that Logan had created, Steph had a pretty good idea what was going on. But she didn't say anything in case she was wrong and the fact that Logan looked just as confused as Rory did sometimes, made her question her self.

While she didn't really believe that Logan would ever leave Rory, she didn't understand what was going on with Logan either and that worried her because she had known him for such a long time and knew all of his secrets, hopes and dreams. And now she couldn't read him. She couldn't tell what was going on in his head, or in his heart and it made her nervous.

"If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't share anything with me either. It's almost as if he has decided that women are the enemy and won't tell us anything of substance for fear that we would actually understand him." Steph knew that cracking a joke probably wasn't the best course of action but it did make Rory smile and that was something.

--Campus Pub, Yale; 5:20pm--

"Why do you two look so lonely this evening?" Logan asked Finn and Colin as he walked up to the table.

"Uh, just not up for too much company tonight…" Finn mumbled. In truth a few girls had stopped by the table and they had sent them on their way because they had figured it wouldn't be long before Logan showed up and they assumed that he wasn't going to be in a very good mood. One look at his face and both boys knew that they had been right.

"Uh huh. I'm sure." Logan smiled and kidded as he sat down. Looking at Colin he asked, "Where's Steph?"

Colin just frowned a bit and said, "She's around." When Logan didn't push the issue further he decided that he would prod for answers. Although both he and Finn knew that Logan would have the same answers as he had been telling them for the past 3 and a half months. "So I'm assuming that you didn't ask her."

Logan looked suspiciously at his friends and then glanced around the room. He spotted Steph and Rory at a table in the back of the pub with their head close in conversation. Even he could see that Rory was upset and Steph looked very frustrated with something. Looking back to Colin and Finn he spoke. "She's around hey?"

"Logan, come on…" Finn said exasperated.

"What?" Logan asked looking at him. The other two sat waiting for him to speak and finally he complied. "Look, I know what you're going to say but NO I didn't ask her. I just couldn't say the words." Logan spoke softly and the boys had to lean in to hear his last words.

Finn stared at him incredulously before speaking. "You couldn't say the words? For Christ's sake…" Finn started but stopped, shaking his head he turned and looked towards the back of the room. Without looking at Logan he asked, "Do you love her?"

"You know that I do…" Logan answered sharply.

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Finn asked again.

"Yes I do, but—" Logan could see where he was going with this and tried to continue but Colin cut him off.

"You want to go to London with her right?"

Logan sighed, signaling his defeat to their questioning. "Yes," he answered.

"Then just tell her that. Why keep waiting for her to say something about it? Why don't you just say that you want to go with her and that you are going with her?" Colin spat out. He couldn't believe how hard headed both Logan and Rory were being about all of this. He figured that if they would just say what they were thinking and what they wanted that they could clear up all their issues. But they were stubborn.

"You know as well as I do that one of the things that she value's most is her independence. If I tell her that I'm getting a job in London and that I'm coming regardless of whether she wants me to or not, she'll get crazy. She'll feel like I'm trying to control things, control her life." Logan spat back. Even though his actions were driving Finn and Colin nuts, they knew that Logan was at least partly right. Rory would be mad if he told her that he was going to go to London even if she didn't want him too.

"Did you just say that you were getting a job in London?" Finn asked.

"Yes. When I was at the dorm my dad called and told me that he'd had inquiries as to whether I was working this summer. He told me that if I wanted something that I needed to decide now so that I could get whatever I wanted." Logan explained. "So I told him to get me something in London. So I am going whether she wants me or not… but I'm not going to tell her that."

"So what are you going to tell her?" Finn asked again. "You need to tell her something and soon, you'll be leaving in two weeks."

"I know." Logan said flatly. He knew that he was running out of time and that he needed to do something fast. He'd been so busy planning proposals for the past 4 months and then freaking out when things didn't work, that somewhere along the line he and Rory had started to grow apart. Now he worried that she didn't even want him anymore.

They sat there for several minutes before they heard the girls giggle as they walked towards the table. All three of them looked towards Steph and Rory and smiled at the looks on their faces. For the first time in weeks Rory looked… well, happy was stretching it but she didn't look sad. She said hello to the boys and then excused herself to go and study and told Logan that she would see him in a few hours. They watched in silence as she went to the bar and then as she carried two coffee's out of the pub. As she turned to push the door open she looked back at the table and smiled at her friends one last time before heading to the library.

After she was gone the four friends continued to sit in silence and all of them studied the contents of the glasses. Frustration finally boiled over in Steph and she burst out. "This is ridiculous." She sighed looking at the shocked faces of the three guys and shook her head. "I'm just going to go…" she started.

Logan jumped in before she finished her sentence. "Steph stay. You're right this is ridiculous, we've all been friends for 15 years and…" He trailed off when he couldn't think of any good reason for why they were so uncomfortable around each other.

"No Logan, it's okay. I've got some studying to do anyways." She stood up and grabbed her coat. She started to put her arm into the sleeve and then stopped and sat back down abruptly. "I just have to say something."

The three boys looked at her. Colin noted that she seemed uncomfortable with them and nervous. "Well?" He asked when she didn't continue.

"You're scaring her Logan." She paused because she knew that even by saying that she was saying too much but she was just so tired of the situation and the 'cold war' that the two were having and she just wanted it all to end. "You don't talk to her anymore and it's scaring her because she feels like you're shutting her out of your life. And she's not the only one. It hurts that you don't feel like you can trust me. It especially hurts because it's coming between me and Colin, and I don't mean to sound selfish Logan, but do you really want to see me and Colin end up how you and Rory are?"

Logan looked as if someone had punched him in the gut. It hadn't really occurred to him the stress that the situation had put on his friends. He sighed and looked back down at the table. "It's not that I don't trust you Stephanie, I just didn't…. I don't even know anymore. I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

"I'll be fine Logan. We'll all be fine once you and Rory figure this whole thing out, you just, you need to figure it out soon." Steph watched as Logan sighed again and with his elbows on the table, rested his face in his hands. She hadn't seen him so 'lost' before and the sight disheartened her. Quietly she asked him, "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you? Or do you want me to tell you what I think is going on?"

She looked at Finn and Colin and they smiled at her. Logan just continued to hold his head. When she received no answer she started, "Fine. I'll tell you what I think. I think you're scared. The two of you have been talking about your future for almost 2 years and now your future is here and you're both scared to death. Scared that things have changed, scared that they will change." She paused briefly and then finished. "Nothing has changed Logan… not for you and not for her."

"How do you know?" This wasn't the question that she had expected Logan to ask.

"Just trust me Logan, I know." When she saw his face soften she continued. "Now I am assuming that all of the elaborate scenarios you've been concocting for the past 3 months have been attempts to ask her to marry you," she smiled wide at the look of shock on his face that told her that she was right. "Don't worry, she still hasn't figured it out. Now I really do have to go, but I'll leave you with one last piece of advice… Even though she plays the part of society princess really well, Rory will always be a down to earth, small town girl at heart." Stephanie leaned over and kissed Colin, got up and put her coat on, and said farewell.

After sitting in silence for several minutes once more, Logan got up and shrugged his jacket on as well. "I think I'm gonna go too," he told Finn and Colin. He went to the bar and paid for his drinks and Rory's coffee's as well and then walked out of the pub and went back to his dorm to work on his paper.

--Logan, Finn and Colin's Dorm; later that night--

It was after 11:30 that night when Rory let herself into the boys dorm. She had expected to find the common room empty but instead she encountered Colin sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. She sat down next to him and asked how his evening had been. He told her that it had been fine and then they sat for a few minutes watching little bits of the channels as he continually changed the stations. Finally Rory grabbed the remote out of his hands and turned the TV off. She set the remote down on the coffee table in front of her and then turned to face him.

"It's been a while since you waited up for me." She stated.

"Yeah it has. Logan tried but he started reading and fell asleep." Colin answered. There was so much that he wanted to say to her but he didn't know where to start. He knew that Steph had gone out on a limb for Logan by saying what she had earlier and he figured it was only fair that Rory have the same advantage.

"Oh," Rory said. She hadn't really expected Logan to wait up for her, since she had told him that she was going to be late. She also knew that he was probably quite tired because he hadn't slept well the night before. He had tossed and turned for hours before finally settling down.

"Rory listen, you should know that Logan loves you." Colin started but stopped, not knowing what to say next.

"I know he does, Colin." Rory said staring at the now blank TV screen. "Can I ask you something?"

"I may not answer, but you can ask..." Colin kidded.

"What does Logan have planned for the summer?" She asked carefully.

Colin shrugged. "I'm not really sure," he lied. "He hasn't really said anything definitive. Why?"

"I'm just wondering." Rory sighed. "I should probably go to bed… early class tomorrow."

"Right," he said. He watched as she stood up and walked towards Logan's room. She had just opened his door when he softly said her name and put his hand on her elbow.

"What?" Rory asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Nothing will keep him away from you Rory, ever. Not even wild horses." Colin nodded curtly at her and then headed towards his own room while turning off the lights.

Rory continued into the room and found Logan asleep in bed. She quickly got ready and climbed softly and quietly into the bed beside him. As she cuddled up next to his warm body she felt him stir in his sleep.

"You're late." He whispered half asleep. "I expected you over an hour ago."

"You were sleeping; you don't even know how late it is." She kidded back.

After a moment of quiet he says, "I love you Rory and I always will."

"Promise?" she questioned.

"Promise." He confirmed.

"Good." Rory answered.

Several minutes passed and Rory listens as Logan's breathing settle back down to a relaxed pace. Assuming that he has fallen back to sleep she whispers very quietly. "I'll never let you go."

"You promise?" he breathes back at her, repeating her earlier question.

"I do." She answers and they both lay dreaming of her saying those words under different circumstances.

'Someday soon…' they both think to their selves as they drift to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As I mentioned, there are only a few more chapters left until this particular _Road to Heaven_ is complete. Do we want to see more of Rory and Logan, Colin and Steph, and Finn and uh, someone? Let me know what you think...

ps I just wanted to say a special thanks to everyone that enjoyed and commented on the last chapter: _This is Awkward_. As I noted at the top of that chapter, it wasn't originally included in the story but now I am really glad that I did add it. It gave me a chance to flesh out and develop the Huntzberger women better and that allows all of us, me included, to understand and enjoy them more. The DAR lunch and Emily's subsequent actions actually play into several of the plot twists that are coming up in the next couple chapters. Thanks for the suggestion Curley-Q! Hopefully you'll like where it goes.

Till next time apalusa :)


	16. Things Are Looking Up

Will things work out for Rory and Logan? (That's a really good question? hehehe) Keep reading to find out!

Thanks to everyone who has continued to support this story, and me, for I greatly appreciate your regard... Keep it comin'!

_It makes me sad but no, _I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 16: THINGS ARE LOOKING UP**

Logan awoke to the quiet beeping of the alarm clock and quickly turned it off so that Rory wouldn't wake up. He carefully untangled himself and rose from the bed. With one last look at her sleeping he headed to the bathroom to shower.

Rory woke up when she heard the water start to run. She smiled as she thought of him sneaking out of the bedroom, like he did every morning. It had been decided long ago that Logan always had the first shower of the day. Regardless of where they were everyday he would sneak out of the bedroom and have a shower and then come back to her in bed smelling clean and fresh.

She continued to lie in bed as she listened to him shower. Thoughts of everything her friends had been telling her for the past three months flashed through her mind. She also thought of her mother and their relationship. Ever since her little brother, William Richard Danes had been born, Lorelai had been preoccupied playing 'mommy' to him and didn't have nearly as much time to spend with Rory. Logan and she even had to stay at the inn when they went to visit because her old room had been converted back into a nursery.

It wasn't that she was jealous of Will because really she wasn't; Rory knew that she'd had Lorelai to herself for nearly 21 years and it was time that they let go a bit. In reality she was fine with letting go a little bit, she just wished that once in a while she could talk to her mom like they used to. Now when they talked it was about school, the inn, work or Will. Just like the situation with Logan, they never breached the really important stuff, although the reasons were different. Rory knew that Lorelai was hurt that she was going to London so soon after graduation and so they didn't talk about it because that way she couldn't make Rory feel guilty for leaving. They both knew that Rory would second guess her choice if they did.

_'Things have just got so complicated and I find myself turning to the least likely people for advice…'_ Rory thought to herself. When she heard the bathroom door open she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be still asleep. She heard Logan come quietly into the room and rummage in one of his drawers for something. A few minutes later he eased himself on the bed and started nibbling on her shoulder.

When she couldn't handle it anymore she giggled and rolled towards him. He leaned down again and kissed her good morning. She tried to deepen the kiss but he held her off.

"Don't start something we can't finish," he told her.

"Well then, let's finish it." She replied. Standing up, he shook his head and headed for the closet.

"Nope, cause if you don't go shower now you'll have to fight Colin for it after breakfast and we both know how that will end." When she feigned ignorance he continued, "Colin will win and you'll whine for the rest of the day about not being able to have a proper shower and how your entire schedule was disrupted. I'm just saving you from yourself."

She watched as he pulled on some pants and a sweater and headed for the door again. "Hey!" she called.

"What?" he asked from the door way.

"You're right but not for the reasons that you said." She smiled at him as she jumped out of bed, grabbed her towel and pushed past him at the door.

"Really and what are the reasons then?" He said smirking at her.

As she closed the bathroom door she told him, "If I don't have my shower now, you won't have my coffee and breakfast ready for me when I'm dressed." She smirked back at him and shut the door.

He shook his head and smiled as he walked to the kitchenette and began making coffee and pulling things for breakfast out of the cupboards. Within minutes he heard a door open in the back of the dorm and he poured a cup of coffee and sat it on the table.

Colin soon came into the kitchenette with the paper and sat in front of the coffee that Logan had placed there for him. He watched Logan for a couple of minutes, noticing that his friends seemed in a better mood than he had been when he went to bed the night before. Finally he spoke as Logan poured himself a cup of coffee, sat down and took the portion of the paper that he handed to him.

"You seem rather chipper this morning." Colin said to him.

Logan smiled slightly and shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about, I am always happy first thing in the morning."

"That's right, I forgot." Colin said shaking his head. "Is that possibly because you wake up next to Rory every morning?"

"That could definitely be the reason." Logan said and smiled as he got up and poured a third mug of coffee and sat it on the table when he heard another door in the dorm opening. He sat back down and took a sip of coffee.

Colin chuckled at his friend and leaned over and gave Steph a kiss as she sat down at the waiting cup of coffee. "So nothing happened last night after Rory got here?" he asked Logan.

Logan looked at him a bit suspiciously and answered. "No… she got into bed, cuddled up and we fell asleep."

"You were already sleeping!" Colin stated.

"I WAS sleeping, but when she got into the bed it woke me up hence, once she cuddled up we both fell asleep." Logan explained. Logan heard the water from the shower stop running and a few moments later he heard Rory move from the bathroom to the bedroom and then he heard another door open. Once again, he got up and poured two more cups of coffee and set them on the table. Then he refilled his, Colin and Steph's cups and sat back down just as Finn entered the room and fell into an empty chair. He still looked as if he was sleeping and the friends all watched as he gently sipped the hot liquid.

Steph laughed and spoke to the third musketeer. "Finny, why is it that after all of these years you've changed your tactics and get up in the morning for breakfast with us?"

Finn looked at her as if her question had hurt his feelings. "Well if you don't want me to join you, I'll just take my coffee and go back to my room." He grabbed his mug and started to rise.

The others laughed and Steph grabbed his arm to stop him but it was Colin who spoke. "I think what Steph meant was WHAT gets you up in the morning for breakfast with us?"

"Yeah Finn, you're always up just after Rory finishes showering. Surely you don't still have hopes of catching Rory naked in the bathroom." Steph said teasing him.

Finn just scoffed and waved his hand as if dismissing the idea. "Once was enough, I don't need to see her naked again." Realizing what he'd just said Finn clamped his mouth shut as Logan chuckled and Colin and Steph gasped in shock.

"What do you mean once was enough?" Colin asked Finn and then turned to Logan. "You knew that he'd seen her naked?"

"I would think so," Rory said from behind Steph and Colin as she made her way to the toaster and dropped a couple Pop Tarts into it. Then she gently hit Finn on the back of his head and placed a kiss on Logan's upturned face. "After all, he was there." Rory explained as she took her first drink of coffee.

"What? When did this happen?" Steph asked the three and then turned to Rory. "Why didn't you tell me, I always wondered if you did it?"

At this comment Rory threw Steph a glare, Logan dropped his paper and Finn's mouth fell open. Logan looked at Rory and spoke slowly, "Rory, what exactly does Steph mean by that?"

Rory and Steph laughed and Rory got up to get the Pop Tarts from the toaster. When she returned to the table she handed one to Steph and then sat down and started to nibble at her own.

"Rory!" Logan said again.

"It was a dare." Rory explained then paused before continuing. "Well really, it was more of a bet."

"With Steph?" Colin asked seeing that both Finn and Logan were too shocked to speak.

"Yeah, right." Steph laughed. "Like I'd bet Rory two thousand dollars that she would…"

"Two thousand dollars!" Logan cried.

"Actually it was three," Rory said weakly.

"You bet someone three thousand dollars that you would find yourself in a situation in which Finn would see you naked?" Colin asked confused.

"No," Rory answered taking another bite of her Pop Tart. Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of the conversation without explaining what had happened (at least partly) she continued. "Someone bet me that I wouldn't put myself in the situation which would allow someone else to walk in on Logan and I while we were…"

"I was part of this bet and I didn't even know?" Logan asked cutting her off. "Who is this someone who bet you three thousand dollars? We were at Thanksgiving, with family."

"Well it could possibly have been someone in the family." Rory answered as if that explained everything. Seeing the look on Logan's face, she laughed. "Trust me you don't want to know who, honey." Rory and Steph began laughing harder and all three boys sat utterly confused.

Between laughs Steph was able to spit out, "You… really don't… want… to know!"

"Why do you know?" Finn asked.

Finally able to suppress her laughter Rory answered for Steph, who had burst into another fit of giggles. "She was there when the bet was made." She looked at the three boys and with a straight face continued. "I would think that the three of you would know better than most that when you make a bet it is always a good idea to have a witness to the conditions, to ensure that once you complete the task the other party doesn't take back their offer." The three boys sat stunned by the explanation and wondered who would make such a bet with Rory.

"Since when are you a betting woman? You won't even gamble when we go to Atlantic City." Logan asked. This just sent Steph into another fit and Rory shot the girl another glare but she kept a straight face when she turned back to her boyfriend.

"I guess you don't know everything there is to know about me." She smirked and then got up and poured herself another cup of coffee. "I've been told that it's good to keep a guy guessing." She said with a wink as she sat back down and took a sip of her coffee. Gesturing to the paper that was lying on the table in front of Logan she asked, "Are you done with that?"

He just stared at her, dumbstruck. "You're just trying to change the subject."

"Yes I am." She admitted. "And if that doesn't work, I'll be forced to excuse myself and leave early to go to class."

This caused Colin and Finn to chuckle as well as Logan handed Rory the portion of the paper that he'd been reading. The group finally settled down and enjoyed their breakfast. After about half an hour Rory got up and took her mug to the sink and rinsed it out. She went back into the bedroom and collected her books and headed back to the common room. She put her things down by the couch and then went back to the table and sat in her chair. Colin had left to go shower and just the four remained.

Finn spoke when she returned. "You know, I've been thinking and Rory should come for lunch with us today." He said to Logan and Steph. "After all, it is the last chance that we'll all have to enjoy lunch together."

"Finn graduation isn't until next week." Rory reminded him.

"I know, but the five of us aren't going to be able to get together for lunch on Thursday like we normally do, and next Monday the four of us aren't going to be able to get together." Finn explained.

Logan shook his head and asked. "How do you remember every one else's schedule when you barely remember your own?"

Finn laughed. "It's a talent." Turning to Rory he said. "So what do you think?"

Thinking for a moment she answered. "Well I normally have lunch with Paris on Mondays, but if she can come too than it's a deal."

Nodding Finn declared, "It's a deal. The Glacier can come with us and the six of us can have lunch… on Logan."

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed. "It's not my week to pay, why do I have to pay?"

"Because it's your girlfriend and her friend, that's why." Finn answered.

"But it's Colin's turn to pay, why don't we just make him?" Logan asked jokingly.

"I see no problem with that." Stephanie answered.

The four laughed and sat peacefully together. When Colin came back out he looked at Rory and asked, "You ready to go?"

Rory nodded. "You bet!" She got up and gave Logan another kiss. "I'll see you at the paper later?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Logan answered and Rory turned and walked to her things. Once he heard the door shut behind her and Colin, Logan turned to Steph. "Who bet her that money?"

Steph just started giggling again and put her dishes in the sink. "I'm not going to tell you Logan, that's between you and her."

With that she headed back to the bathroom and took her turn in the shower. Once she was ready, she left the dorm and headed off to her classes for the morning and smiled to herself at how well the morning had gone. She was glad that breakfast hadn't been business as usual. Lately Logan and Rory didn't talk much during it and today they did. If nothing else, their conversation was a nudge in the right direction because it got the two talking about something important, however superficial it may be.

As Colin and Rory walked to class, he said to her. "You know that Logan is going to try and get out of Steph who it was that bet you that money."

"I know," Rory replied nonchalantly. "But Steph won't tell him. She knows that there are a few things that I could tell you that she wouldn't like you to find out. And trust me, Logan will not like to know who I've been making bets with." She finished with a chuckle.

"Are you going to tell me? You know I won't tell Logan, I like to see him squirm as much as the next guy." Colin asked.

"I will, but not right now." She answered as she turned into her class room, leaving Colin in the hall staring after her. He shook his head and kept walking to his class.

An hour and a half later Rory walked out of her lecture and found Colin leaning on the wall waiting for her. She smiled and laughed as she walked up to him and said, "I'm not telling you right now either Colin."

"Oh come on." Colin begged. "Why not?"

"Because you will be appalled!" Rory said. "And you won't be able to keep it from him."

"I promise that I won't tell him." He continued begging. Seeing that begging was having no effect he decided to use a different tactic. "If you tell me who you've been betting, I'll tell you something that not even Finn and Logan know about."

This caught her attention and she thought. "Okay, but you have to tell me yours something first so that I know whether it's a fair trade. My something is really big and sort of embarrassing now that I think about it."

"Deal." He said as they continued to walk. After a few moments they reached a coffee kiosk and he bought two coffees and led her over to a bench. Once they had sat down he turned to her and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm going to ask Stephanie to marry me on her birthday. I have a ring and I have the whole thing planned out." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?" Rory asked amazed. "That's huge!" She continued when he had nodded.

"Yeah well, is it huge enough for you to tell me your secret?" Colin asked.

Rory looked across the courtyard and sat silent for a minute. Finally she turned back to Colin and spoke. "You can not say anything to Logan."

"Just as you can not say anything to Steph." Colin countered.

Rory nodded and stared at him for a minute. "Mitchum."

------------------------------------

That's right folks, Mitchum is still playing a major role in the lives of **both **Rory and Logan, although neither of them knows the extent to which he is involved. But hey, that's what makes things interesting!

Hope you enjoyed this installment of the Rogan saga _Road to Heaven_ and we'll see you again next time.


	17. Lead on, Master and Commander

Mitchum!!!!!!!! What a twisty, twist! (at least in my mind!)

Enjoy. Thanks for still reading this story. We're nearing the end and my heart is breaking... should I do a sequel?

If I had a trillion dollars I would buy it, but for now I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 17: LEAD ON, MASTER AND COMMANDER**

_--Previously –_

_"I'm going to ask Stephanie to marry me on her birthday. I have a ring and I have the whole thing planned out." He raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Seriously?" Rory asked amazed. "That's huge!" She continued when he had nodded._

_"Yeah well, is it huge enough for you to tell me your secret?" Colin asked._

_Rory looked across the courtyard and sat silent for a minute. Finally she turned back to Colin and spoke. "You can not say anything to Logan."_

_"Just as you can not say anything to Steph." Colin countered._

_Rory stared at him for a minute. "Mitchum."_

Colin was speechless. After a moment he asked, "Did you just say what I think you said?" Rory nodded. "You've been betting Logan's dad?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yep. I've still got one bet in motion and at this point it looks like I just might win again." Rory said sadly.

"Oh yeah and what's this other bet?" Colin asked because he wasn't sure why winning a bet would make her sad.

Rory smiled weakly and looked away. "That Logan won't ask me to marry him before graduation."

Colin almost chocked. He couldn't believe that Mitchum would bet Rory that, since Logan had told him last night that his dad knew that he had the ring and was planning on asking. Nonchalantly he inquired, "Mitchum doesn't think he'll ask you before graduation?"

"No, if Logan does ask me, I'll lose that same three thousand dollars." Rory admitted. "But considering that graduation is next Wednesday and the current state of our relationship, I think I might just win another three grand."

"Rory can I ask you something?" Colin knew that just having this conversation with her would get him in to trouble with Logan if he ever found out but he decided to risk it. Rory nodded in response and so he pushed on. "Do you want Logan to go to London with you?"

Rory looked at Colin suspiciously; she knew that he could very well repeat the conversation to Logan and yet she answered. "Yes I do. I've been trying to ask him for weeks, months even. At first him coming to London just seemed like a given but as the last couple months have gone by and things have got weird between us… I just don't know what he wants to do this summer or what he's planning on doing. It just seems like every time I am about to ask him things start to get weird and uncomfortable and I can't ask him. I can't say it."

Colin sighed and wondered what he could say to her. He couldn't very well tell her that Logan planned on going with her, just the same as he couldn't tell her that Logan was going to ask her to marry him all those times that things had suddenly gotten weird between them.

He looked at her and she knew that there was nothing he could say, without betraying Logan's trust so she gave him the easy out. "Colin you don't have to say anything to make me feel better. I don't think that there is anything that you could say to make me feel better… only Logan can do it."

They sat together for a few more minutes and then she stood up. She tossed her empty coffee cup in the bin and picked up her bag. "I've got to get to the paper so I should go."

Colin just nodded. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye." She said and she walked away. She thought about their conversation on the way to the office. She considered that his silence and pained expression when she talked about wanting Logan in London, could possibly mean that Logan had discussed plans with Colin that didn't include her, or London. Colin had said last night that Logan hadn't made any definitive plans, which implied that they had indeed discussed it.

She shook the thought out of her head as she walked into the office. She looked around the room and noticed that several of the staff were already present but that most of them had not yet got there. As she glanced at her own desk she was not surprised to find the blond sitting in her chair. She walked up to the desk and scowled at her.

"Paris, you do remember that this is my desk right?" Rory said trying to sound annoyed.

"Of course I do, Gilmore. I was just waiting for the big CHICKEN to get here so that I could GRILL her for details." Paris said smirking at Rory. Smirking was something that Paris didn't do a lot of and Rory always knew it was a bad sign when Paris smirked.

"Okay, first of all that was just sad Paris. And second, there's not really a lot to tell. Things were going good, then things turned awkward, I didn't ask him, we had lunch, came back to Yale and I spent the entire evening studying for my poli-sci final on Wednesday morning." Rory knew that she was being patronizing but she didn't care so she continued to rattle on. "Oh, then I went to bed and woke up this morning, had breakfast, went to my last class of the semester, got a cup of coffee and then came here."

"Rory don't be a jerk. What happened before things got weird?" Paris inquired.

"You know for someone that is sick of hearing about it, you sure want to hear a lot about it." Rory pointed out. When Paris just glared Rory smirked. "Nothing happened. We were eating breakfast in bed and suddenly there was just a lot of tension. I don't know why, there just was and to be completely honest I don't feel like talking about it any more right now."

Paris looked shocked that Rory didn't want to analyze the situation but didn't say anything else. She just got out of Rory's chair and went over to her own desk a few feet away. Rory settled down in the chair and began editing a few of the articles that had already been submitted. About half way through the third one, her telephone started ringing and she answered.

"Hello, this is Rory." She said in a friendly business like tone.

"Hello Rory its Alyssa, Mr. Huntzberger's assistant. He wants to talk to you." The equally friendly voice replied.

"When?" Rory asked.

"Right now, if you've got a few minutes. He said that it wouldn't take long." Alyssa answered.

"Sure," Rory said. "Put him on."

The phone clicked twice and then he spoke. "Rory, how are you?" Mitchum asked.

"I'm fine Mitchum, what can I do for you today?" Rory replied.

Mitchum laughed quietly but was able to mask the chuckle with a cough. "I was just wondering if you had picked someone for next year's editor in chief?"

Rory sighed. "I've narrowed it down to two," she admitted. "They are both very talented and hard working, it's a difficult decision."

"You could do what I do in situations like that." Mitchum suggested.

"Oh yeah, what do you do?" Rory asked.

"Put both names in a hat and pick one at random." He laughed as he said it and was glad to hear her giggle at the idea also. "Actually, that is how Logan got his name. We'd narrowed it down to Logan and Ryan and Shira left the decision up to me, so I used the hat." This caused Rory to laugh even harder. When she noticed several of the other people in the room look at her strangely, she sobered herself.

"Well I've still got two days to decide, so I'll give it a bit more thought before I resort to that method." Rory stated. She was glad that her relationship with Mitchum was so good; it made dealing with both her grandparents and Logan's family a lot easier. Yet she didn't believe for one minute that the editor in chief position was the only reason he'd called. "Was that all?"

"Actually…" He started but hesitated. Finally he spoke, "I was curious as to how the weekend went. I know that you were planning on talking to Logan about London and wondered if you'd managed to do it yet."

Rory sighed. Apparently she was never going to escape this conversation. "No Mitchum I didn't talk to him about it. I tried again but I, uh, I didn't." Rory had turned to Mitchum for some guidance when things started getting strained between her and Logan. For the most part he didn't push for too much information but if there was some thing that he really wanted to know he wouldn't stop until he found out.

"You're rather forth coming with information today. What's wrong?" Mitchum had learned that Rory only spilled so quickly when she needed or wanted guidance and where she and Logan were concerned, he was always willing to help in any way he could.

"I think I'm going to win our bet." Rory said weakly.

"Aren't you happy that you'll win?" Mitchum asked. He knew that she had only made the bet with him in an attempt to give him back the money she'd won after Finn walked in on her and Logan at Thanksgiving. She always attempted some way of returning the money to him. Fortunately she wasn't aware that the money that she had been able to get back to him was then given to Richard and put towards her debt for school. When she found out he'd never hear the end of it, but he hoped that eventually she would get over it. "Look, we can call it off if you want. I know that the situation between you two is anything but stellar right now and I…"

"No, we're not calling it off. I just never thought that it would take him this long to ask me. Now it doesn't even seem like he wants too." Rory sighed again in frustration. Somehow things had become so complicated and she didn't know what to do to fix them.

"Maybe he's concerned that if you two get married soon I'll expect him to take over for me right away." Mitchum suggested. In reality he knew that Logan was going to ask her, had been going to ask her repeatedly over the last several months. What he didn't know was what was scaring him off, what was stopping him.

"Do you?" Rory asked.

Mitchum chuckled and smiled even though she couldn't see him. "Of course not. You know how much I love doing what I do, I'm not ready to retire just yet. I'd say he's safe for at least another five years."

"Can I get that in writing?" Rory requested.

"Of course you can." Mitchum laughed.

"Right now?" Rory implored as a smirk grew on her face.

Laughing heartily, Mitchum scrawled on a piece of paper that Logan wouldn't have to become CEO of Huntzberger Media for a minimum of 5 years from that date. Before signing the paper he spoke again. "Is there anything else that you would like me to add?"

"Hhmm…" Rory thought. After a few moments she said, "You could also include that I don't have to take an active role in the DAR, ever." She kidded.

"I don't know about never," Mitchum started as he began to write. "But I think we could say that you don't have to actively participate in DAR functions until, oh I don't know, you turn 29?"

"You really think so?" Rory questioned. "I don't think that would make Shira or grandma happy at all."

"Now Rory what have I told you before. Shira and Emily don't need to find out about some of these clauses in the pre-nup until after the wedding. That way they can't argue it." He knew that Shira was going to kill him when she did find out about all the amendments that he, Richard and Rory had made to the agreement over the past two years but he wanted his son and daughter-in-law to be happy and the additions such as this one, although silly, would make them happy.

"I know, but they still aren't going to be happy." She stated.

"Alright it is all written up. I'll fax it to you now." Rory laughed as she turned around and waited in front of the machine. She called Paris over and after receiving the paper and signing it passed it to Paris who read it while shaking her head and also signed it and handed it back.

As Rory slid the paper into the machine she said, "And now I'm sending it back."

"Got it." He said after a minute. "Now I will get this to Richard so that he can keep it with the rest of the agreements. Is there anything you need Rory?"

"Besides courage and a large cup of coffee?" She asked jokingly. As she saw Logan enter the room she quickly added. "Future CEO just got here, so I'd better go."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything though okay. I won't have my future daughter-in-law wanting for anything." He said it jokingly but he actually did mean it.

Logan sat on the corner of her desk and waited for her to get off the phone. He'd seen her smiling from outside and wondered who she was talking to.

"I'll let you know. I'll talk to you later okay, uh, dad." Rory said awkwardly.

Laughing Mitchum asked, "He's sitting right there isn't he?"

"Yes. I've got to go. Bye." Rory finished.

"Talk to you soon." Mitchum said and hung up the phone.

When Rory hung up the phone, Logan leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Talking to your dad?" he asked.

Chuckling slightly she answered, "Yeah. He called to ask me about graduation." She hated lying to him but she didn't think that he would be very comfortable with the idea of her confiding in his father. Considering that things between them were already awkward a great majority of the time she didn't think she was going to be sharing that bit of information anytime soon.

"Hhmm, good." Logan said as he looked at his watch. "Don't you have a meeting to start?"

Looking startled Rory glanced at the clock. "Oh my goodness, I didn't realize it was that time already." Standing up she spoke louder. "Alright everyone, lets get started." She waited as everyone quieted down and the door was shut before continuing. "There are only a few things that we need to discuss today. First of all…"

The meeting was actually rather short, less than 15 minutes and she let them all get back to work. Even Logan settled down to work on something as she set herself down in her chair and finished the article she'd been editing before Mitchum called. Just as she finished her phone rang again.

"Hello." She answered it.

"Rory Gilmore, I can not believe some of the papers that get sent my way…"

"Grandpa, hi. I was wondering how long it would take before I heard from you. I'm in the newsroom right now, can I call you back in a couple minutes?" Rory asked hoping that he got her point.

"I am guessing that Logan's around so yes I'll be waiting for your call. But don't be too long it is almost lunch and I'm meeting someone." Richard Gilmore said.

"Okay, I won't be long I promise." She said as she hung up the phone.

She gathered her things together and told Logan and Paris to meet her outside in 15 minutes. When they both agreed, she headed out the door. Once she found an empty bench and sat down, she pulled out her phone and called her grandfather back.

Richard answered the phone on the first ring. "You'd better explain young lady. I've looked the other way with many of these additions to the pre-nup that you and Mitchum have concocted but I don't know how I will ever be able to justify to your grandmother that your participation in the DAR is stipulated in your pre-nup to not be required until you are 29. She will not have it Rory."

Rory sighed. "That's what I said too grandpa, but Mitchum is sure that the condition will be fine as long as I agree to fully participate after the said time." Of course Mitchum hadn't said just that, but Rory knew that if he'd had time, he probably would have said it.

"The two of you are going to give me real trouble some day." Richard stated. "So who's idea were these additions?"

Rory thought for a moment. "Technically they were actually Mitchum's but I didn't argue at the suggestions."

"Logan is going to be in trouble when he starts making deals with you, that's all I can say." Richard joked.

"Mitchum is just trying to make sure that both Logan and I are happy grandpa that's all. It's not like I ask him for these things, he gives them to me willingly and…"

"Gives what to you Ace?" Logan said from behind her.

Rory froze as soon as she heard his voice. After a moment of blind panic she turned and looked at him and could see the anger in his face. Anger and confusion. Speaking in to the phone she said, "Grandpa I've got to go, I'll call you soon okay?"

"Okay Rory." Richard said. He'd heard Logan's voice and he knew that Logan had no idea about the pre-nup or any of Rory's deals with his father. "Just tell him the truth, he can handle it."

"Yeah. Bye grandpa."

"Bye, dear." Richard said and they both hung up their phones.

"What exactly has my father been giving you?" Logan shot at her as soon as she hung up the phone. He couldn't believe the conversation he'd just heard and didn't know what to think of it.

"Logan…" she started.

"Don't say 'nothing' Rory, I know what I heard. I'm just not entirely sure what it meant." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Do you really want to know?" Rory asked him.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't really want to know Ace." Logan was a bit shocked by her willingness to give in. He had expected to have to argue with her about it.

Rory sighed and looked him in the eyes. "When I was shadowing your dad at the Hartford paper two summers ago Mitchum, grandpa and I had a meeting one day to discuss you and I. They were concerned by the fact that you were spending so much time at the apartment with me. In an effort to protect not only you and I, but their assets as well, a pre-nuptial agreement was drawn up." Seeing the flash in his eyes she continued quickly before he could speak.

"It is really quite basic and nothing to worry about. You know: Huntzberger money is Huntzberger money. Gilmore money is Gilmore money. One kid will inherit your fortune, another will inherit mine. Any other kids will have trust funds. If there is only one kid, he or SHE will inherit it all. And I had to fight for that one I'll have you know." She smirked and his face softened a bit.

"Since then, there have been several additions and amendments to the original agreement. Nothing to get upset about, in fact most of them are just silly things. And nothing is final. Before you or I have to sign anything, we both have to agree to every condition."

She watched as he worked over what she had said in his mind. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. He had been dreading the thought of having to suggest a pre-nup to her and here she had been working on the conditions for close to two years. What he didn't understand was why none of them had told him about it. As he thought of this it occurred to him why. They thought that the idea of a pre-nup would scare him, it suggested permanence. No, it more than suggested permanence, it was a contract depicting it. With anyone else they would have been right, discussion about the pre-nup would have scared the hell out of him, but this was Rory, permanent was the only way he wanted things.

"What kind of additions are we talking about here?" Logan finally said. He had every right to be mad, they had kept this huge deal from him, but he actually liked the idea of Rory planning their future.

She smiled and took a deep breath. "If you want I can get my grandfather to send the papers to us, so that you can see everything."

Logan nodded. "That sounds like a plan. How about for right now we just go for lunch and we can talk more later."

"Now that sounds like a great plan to me!" she exclaimed. As they got up they saw Paris coming towards them.

"Are you two ready to go?" She asked as the met up.

"We are." Logan answered.

"Lead on, Master and Commander." Rory joked.

-----------------------------------------------

That's all for today... hope you enjoyed it and we'll see you next time!


	18. Prenups, Bets and LunchOh My!

After the last chapter things are starting to look a little better for Logan and Rory, although they are both still nervous about London and their future. It will take a proverbial slap to the face to get them to do anything about it though. Will they ever truly find their way back to bliss?

Thanks to all of you who commented on the last chapter... these future jump chapters have been a lot of fun for me to write because the changes in personality that we see are things that aren't so inconceivable, considering the group (and assorted others) have had two years to rub off on each other.

Hopefully you will all continue to read and enjoy the story! So here's the next chapter, but first:

I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!

**Chapter 18: PRE-NUPS, BETS AND LUNCH… OH MY!**

The ride to the restaurant was surprisingly quiet. Paris had seen Rory and Logan having their 'talk' when she had come out of the office and wondered whether Logan had caught her talking to her grandfather. By the grim expressions on both their faces she figured that what ever they had talked about was important. Then in the car it looked like both of them were frantically working through something in their heads and so she had kept quiet.

When the car stopped, Logan stepped out and then helped both the ladies out of the car. He led them to the door and then said, "You go ahead, I need to make a phone call quick."

Paris just shrugged and went into the restaurant but Rory looked at Logan with concern. "Everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

"It's fine, I'll only be a minute." He told her.

She looked at him for another moment and then headed into the restaurant as well. As soon as the door shut behind her Logan began scrolling through the phone book on his cell. When he found the number he was looking for he pressed send and waited for an answer.

Rory looked around for the group. Once she spotted them she started towards them while pulling her cell out of her purse and redialing her grandfather's office. Surprisingly Richard answered the phone after just a couple rings.

"Good Afternoon, Richard Gilmore speaking." He said.

"Grandpa," Rory asked. "I thought you had a lunch meeting."

"I did but while I was on the phone with you, they called and cancelled." Richard explained.

"Oh." Rory sighed as she sat down at the table.

"I'm surprised to hear from you so soon. Did you tell him?" Richard questioned.

"You said I should." Rory stated plainly. She knew that everyone at the table was listening to her side of the conversation and she would be battered by questions when she finished the phone call.

"How did he take it?" he asked.

"Um," Rory paused. "He didn't yell. That means something, right?"

"I told you he could handle it." Richard told her.

"Yeah, anyways" she started. "Do you think that you could send me copies of everything? He wants to see them."

"Of course dear," Richard answered. "I'll have them to you this afternoon. When will you be at your dorm?"

Rory thought for a moment before replying. "I should be there by 4."

"That sounds good." He said.

"Thanks grandpa. Anyways, I'm at the restaurant so I should probably go. I'll talk to you again soon, I'm sure." Rory smiled as she spoke.

Richard smiled too. "Yes you probably will. Good bye."

Just before they both hung up the phone she said, "Bye grandpa." As she dropped the phone back into her purse, she felt her four friends staring at her.

"So he finally caught you did he?" Paris said smirking, again.

_'Twice in one day,'_ Rory thought to herself. '_The world must be ending.'_ She just nodded in response.

"What?" Steph asked excitedly. "How? What did you tell him?"

"The truth." Rory told them.

Steph and Paris's eyes widened and Steph's mouth fell open. Rory rolled her eyes at her friend's reactions and then looked out the window at Logan on his phone. He seemed to be having a very serious conversation with someone.

"The whole truth," Paris asked. "Or a version of it?"

"The whole truth, you heard me ask grandpa for everything." Rory explained.

Finally overcoming her shock, Steph spoke again. "Okay back up… How did this happen?"

"I can tell you that." Paris said. "Huntzberger got to the office and she was on the phone with, uh, 'The Big Guy'," she explained. "She was able to squirm her way out of that one but then Gramps called, no doubt complaining about the newest addition, and she takes off like a shot. Logan waited a couple minutes and then went after her."

"Paris, why don't you just…" Rory started before being interrupted.

"He caught you on the phone, talking about it?" Steph said shaking her head. "After all this time and all the close encounters, you get caught during a phone call. I'm disappointed."

Finn cleared his throat and Rory looked at him and Colin and noticed their confused looks. "Okay…" Finn began. "What just happened? I wasn't able to catch all that, with the code names and vague explanations."

"I don't know what you're talking about Finn, everything they said seemed perfectly clear to me." Rory said to him innocently.

"Is this about what we talked about this morning?" Colin asked.

Rory laughed, "Surprisingly no. Although it involves the same person."

"I figured, what with the 'big guy' comment. I personally don't know too many of them." Colin kidded.

"Wait," Finn exclaimed. "What does he know that I don't get to know?"

"Yeah," Steph and Paris cried at the same time. "What does he know?"

Rory smiled and looked at Colin. "Oh, just a little secret between friends." She said with a wink.

"So what's that about then?" Colin asked pointing in the direction of Logan.

Rory was hesitant to tell the boys. She looked at Steph and Paris and they both shrugged.

"Logan knows Rory, you might as well tell them." Paris finally said.

"Logan found out that, uh," she explained slowly looking back at Logan again before turning to the boys and continuing. "That my grandfather and Mitchum have had a pre-nup written up for Logan and I for almost two years."

"And how did you know?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Because I helped them do it." Rory told him plainly.

Colin looked puzzled, "If it's been done for two years, what were you talking about today?" With the question Steph and Paris started laughing.

"I've been making slight changes and additions to it for a while, and he heard me mention something about it to my grandpa." Rory answered shaking her head at her two girl friends.

Suddenly Finn's voice burst out, "Oh my God, you've been betting Mitchum Huntzberger."

Everyone at the table got a shocked look on their face. Rory turned to see that Logan was still talking on his phone outside. "Shut up Finn." She whispered.

"Oh my God." Finn repeated, but quieter. "This is bloody great." He said laughing.

Rory shook her head. Sometimes the amusement that Finn and Colin took from Logan's discomfort was unsettling.

"Yeah well I don't think Logan is in agreement with you there." Rory said sadly.

The two boys looked at each other and smiled. Both of them were thinking the same thing. _'Maybe he'll have the balls to ask her now…'_ After a moment they started laughing with Paris and Steph. Rory sat quietly waiting for her friends to calm down.

Then out of no where, Logan pulled the chair beside her out and sat down. He looked at Rory quizzically wondering why their friends were laughing. In response to his look, Rory rolled her eyes and shrugged.

The four were finally able to calm down and when they did, Logan asked Finn what was so funny. This only started them laughing again, so Rory ended up explaining.

"The girls here thought it was amusing that you caught me when I was talking to my grandpa and so after a very fast and confusing conversation that the boys didn't understand fully, I told them." Rory said to him in one long breath.

Logan nodded. "I can see the amusement in that."

"Really," Rory implored. "Because I don't!"

"One day you will look back and it will be funny Ace, trust me." Logan said chuckling. Their four friends finally stopped laughing and the waitress came and took their orders.

While they were waiting for their food to arrive, Finn brought the topic of the pre-nup up. "So what type of additions and changes have you been making to your, um, wedding contract?" He finished with a laugh.

They all turned and looked at Rory expectantly but when she did start talking, Steph and Paris started teasing.

"Yes Rory, what additions have you been making?" Steph asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Steph." Rory said.

Paris contorted her face and laughed as she begged, "Please, please, please, please, please tell us Princess Rory?"

The boys, and Rory, started laughing now too.

"Don't you two already know?" Colin pointed out.

Admist laughs Paris and Steph choked out in unison, "Yes, but these things are hilarious!"

"Well I'm glad you find our pre-nup so funny…" Logan chided them.

At that Rory started to laugh as well. Looking at Logan she teased, "Some of them really are quite funny."

"Such as?" Logan dared to ask.

Rory thought for a minute and then through her laughter she said, "I don't have to participate in the DAR until I'm 29."

"That's in your pre-nup?" Finn bellowed with laughter.

"Yup," Rory nodded and then continued. "Um, we aren't allowed to serve peas when your dad comes over." Rory managed to curb her laughter and was looking Logan in the eyes. She saw the spark of amusement in his eye with that one.

"Somehow I doubt that was your idea, Ace." Logan chuckled after a minute.

"Hey, I never said that I made them all up. A lot of them I just agreed to because they were funny." She said as she started laughing again.

"Remember the trip to Boston?" Steph asked Rory. Rory nodded in reply. "And the blond guy in the little red sports car…" Steph raised her eyebrows at Rory.

Rory gasped and turned to Logan. "And you're not allowed to have a red sports car!" She cried laughing as she remembered the road trip she'd taken with Steph.

"Do I even want to know?" Logan laughed at Rory and his friends.

"No!" Rory and Steph shook their heads while they laughed.

The six friends finally calmed down just as their food was set at the table. Finn ordered a couple bottles of champagne and after everyone's glass was filled he raised his to make a toast.

"To Us!" He exclaimed. "We've had many years of fun and we've got even more ahead of us…"

As he spoke Rory's thoughts wondered to her relationship with Logan. This moment was probably one of the happiest and most at ease that they'd had in months. She turned and watched him looking and listening to Finn. This was what she wanted, forever. For him to be at her side holding her hand, loving her—she thought about the last few months and the doubts she'd been having. In that instant they all washed away.

"… And we graduate from Yale next week and then we'll all go our separate ways." Finn paused from his speech.

'_Separate ways?_' Rory thought to herself. '_NO!! He has to come with me, I want him with me. I need him. I love him.'_ She knew what she had to do.

"And so we face the end of an era…" Finn finished. "To Us!"

"To Us!" the six friends said laughing as they tapped their glasses together.

_'To Us.'_ Rory sighed. She set her glass on the table before even taking a drink and turned to Logan.

"There is something I have to tell you." Rory stated staring at Logan. Everyone else at the table fell silent and Logan looked in to her eyes.

He followed her lead and sat his champagne on the table. "Okay…" he pushed her to continue.

Rory started in to his eyes, he looked worried. She smiled and he appeared to relax. "You have to come to London with me. I don't know what you were planning on doing but you have to come. I _need_ you there. I _want_ you there with me." Her smile widened when he started to smile too. "Please come to London with me?"

Logan felt as though a weight had lifted off of his shoulders. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. His hands came up to the sides of her face and after a sweet kiss he pulled back, just a bit, and looked at her.

"I'll be there." He told her. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." As he finished she tossed her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

-----------------------

Alright... so Rory get's her slap up side the head and realizes she has to stop being a chicken... What's it going to take to get Logan to move on a proposal?

I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out, huh? (hehehehe)

Till next time! apalusa


	19. Finding The Way Back

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their support and encouragement, I love it and it feeds my ego (haha)... Thanks all!!!

Sorry so long with the update thing... was sick and site wouldn't let me load this chapter the other day, was really weird by the way... anyways, here it is - the next chapter!!!

As usual, though in my wildest dreams it's all lies, _I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!_

**Chapter 19: Finding the Way Back**

By Friday night both Rory and Logan (and all of their friends) were completely wiped out. But since they had all finished their last exams that day and only Steph had a paper to hand in on Monday morning, they were all thoroughly prepared to welcome the end of their Yale careers. Rory and Logan had one final 'Friday Night Dinner' to attend and then they were meeting all of their friends and Yale companions for the first of what was sure to be many pre-graduation/post-Yale celebrations.

They left campus at 5:30 that evening to go to the Gilmore's mansion in Hartford where they would meet up with Lorelai, Luke and Will, Shira and Mitchum, and Richard and Emily. Dinner went smoothly, with Emily and Shira fawning over Will and chattering non-stop about the combined graduation and going-away party that they and Lorelai had decided to throw for the youngest couple. After three hours of Gilmore/Huntzberger drama and fun, they finally escaped back into the peace of the car which had arrived to return them to campus for the night.

"They seem pretty excited about this party, Ace. You'd think that they don't expect us to come back from London by the way all three of them go on about it." Logan said after they'd been in the car for a few minutes.

Rory shrugged, "They're going to miss us. I mean really, it will be the longest that I've ever been away from my mom or Luke… even from my grandparents, since we started talking to them again." Rory explained.

"I know, but even if we don't come back from London right away after your internship is done, we will come back. Plus, we could fly home and visit them every other weekend if we wanted to." Logan replied.

"You make things sound so simple. I get it, but it isn't the same. Do you know what I mean?" Rory asked him.

Logan thought for a moment and smirked when he replied. "Yeah I know… you and your mom talk for atleast an hour every day—"

"We used too, but not so much since Will was born." Rory interrupted.

"You two are still really close Ace. It's sort of intimidating to a guy." He teased and she rolled her eyes in response.

"You and your dad are close too. You think that isn't intimidating. The man who is indirectly my boss, knows some things about my personal life that not even my mother knows." Rory countered with a little teasing of her own.

Logan gasped in mock horror. "And I'm entirely to blame for that? It hasn't been me making bets with him for the past two years, giving him even more insight into your personal life."

After going through all of the papers related to the pre-nup earlier in the week, things between them had cleared up a bit and when Logan was teasing Rory during lunch on Wednesday about one of the additions, Finn let slip that there was probably more to some of the additions than first meets the eye. Rory had wanted to throttle him but Paris had managed to keep her off of the 'stupid, freaking Aussie' by suggesting to Logan that he ask Rory again who she'd been betting. It took mere seconds for Logan to put two and two together before he started laughing hysterically and wondering how he could have missed the connection.

"Yes well… It was all in good fun!" Rory snapped back.

"I'm sure it was Ace. But so help me, next time we go to Atlantic City or Vegas you are gambling with me whether you want to or not!" Logan snapped back. Both of them started laughing and sat peaceably together for the remainder of the drive back to campus.

When they reached the parking lot closet to both their dorms, Logan parked and turned off the car.

"So," he started. "Do you want to go meet the gang at the pub tonight? Or do you just want to head to the dorms and just hang out?"

She watched his face as he asked. She couldn't tell what he wanted to do because his face was blank, probably because he didn't want to influence her decision. She thought about all the things that they needed to do before they left the next friday, all the packing, organizing and that kind of stuff. She also considered the fact that this was their last Friday night of their college career. That thought alone sealed the decision for her.

She smiled at him slyly before answering, "Let's go to the pub, honey. It's the last chance we've got to party on a Friday night at college."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to hint to Rory that he absolutely wanted them to go to the pub.

"Yes!" Rory answered with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. She grabbed on to Logan's arm and pulled him in the direction of the pub.

The couple laughed and teased eac hother while they walked along the paths to the pub. Logan joked about how a night at the pub probably wasn't how she'd imagined spending her last Friday night at Yale before they'd started dating. Rory admitted that while he was probably right, she was happy that she was because "being with you is soooo much better than being alone!" Of course that comment just opened up all kinds of venues for mocking and teasing and Logan was all too happy to use them. When they walked into the pub the were laughing over something, smiling and both of them glowed with happiness.

Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Paris, Doyle and several of their other friends, from both the LDB and society, saw them immediately and took note of the couple's happy spirit.

"I think that's the happiest I've seen them together, like alone together, in months." Seth, one of the LDBer's commented as they all watched the couple ordering drinks at the bar.

"Yeah," Robert agreed with his friend, and several other's nodded their agreement as well.

Steph, Paris and Colin all smiled at the sight they saw. "It's about time they got their act together and realized what's right in front of them." Paris grumbled, though she was truly happy for her best friend.

"Do you think he..." Finn started to ask but didn't bother to complete the question since Colin, Steph, Paris and Doyle all glared at him with 'keep your mouth shut' expressions.

After a moment Colin turned back to the couple in question and studied them before replying to Finn's 'almost' question. "No."

"No?" Finn asked.

Steph rolled her eyes at the boys and explained slowly to Finn. "If you'd just done that, would you be at a bar or would you be taking advantage of the fact that all your roommates are at the bar instead?" In answer a sharp grin spread across Finn's face. Steph nodded. "That's what I thought!"

"That's what you thought about what?" Rory asked from behind Steph and Colin.

"Nothing." Colin said quickly before anyone else at the table could reply. "How was your last Friday Night Dinner?"

Logan snorted before Rory elbowed him in the ribs and told the group. "Let's just say, that I hope you guys are ready to party because between Shira and my mom and grandma our Graduation party is turning into a HUGE deal."

The group laughed and they asked a couple questions about some of the details of the party, which was being held at the Huntzberger's house at Martha's Vineyard. Rory answered most of the questions, with Logan fielding a couple of the responses as far as accomodations and whether there was going to be room for all of them to crash on the Huntzberger Estate. After the party info was all imparted they moved on to other and various topics, entertaining themselves with party and drinking games and all the while drinking and having fun.

Later that night, Logan and Rory got back to her dorm and collapsed onto the couch. Rory giggled about something and Logan laid his head back on the cushion and closed his eyes.

"Maybe we're getting too old to party this late." He finally said in a tired voice.

Rory snorted and the sound was so inelegant that Logan opened his eyes to see her staring at him wide eyed and shocked.

"Oh come on..." He continued. "Don't look at me like that. Wasn't it you who was complaining that you had better things to do than deal with a hangover and lack of sleep, just a couple weeks ago after we went to Seth's younger brother's birthday party?"

"Well yeah," Rory answered with a slight drawl to her voice. "That's just cause I was tired and grumpy and you hadn't got me my coffee yet and I had to get up and go to the paper first thing in the morning. Neither of us have to do that tomorrow, or more accurately we don't have to go to the paper until the afternoon, so we could sleep in."

"We won't." Was all he said in response.

Rory pursed her lips in an attempt not to smile. Failing, a small laugh slipped through her lips. "No probably not. But we could wait to start complaining about it until tomorrow."

They both laughed and then Logan groaned as he got to his feet. He turned around and pulled Rory up beside him and then started pushing her toward her bedroom. The moved slowly once they got into her room, and Logan started to remove her clothing piece by piece, dropping each item on the floor as they made their way towards the bed. When they got there Rory was left standing in her bra and matching underwear where she turned around and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know," she started to say to him and he could hear the sleep in her voice. "We've got this down to a studied art, this undressing in the dark thing."

"Ace, I had undressing down to an art before we ever met." Logan replied with a chuckle.

Rory wrinkled her nose, even though he couldn't see it. "Thank you for that visual, really." she retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one who brought it up. I'm just reminding you," Logan explained in a jovial and teasing tone. "That you've been benefitting from my experience for the past two years." In retaliation Rory leaned forward as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and slid it down the length of his arms, Logan couldn't breathe as he felt Rory's breath on his neck while she nuzzled him there.

"Ace..." he hissed as she swept her tongue down his neck and then blew lightly on the moist spot. With his arms still in held by the shirt Logan stood still while she continued to torment him.

She moved down his body, nipping and licking at various points along the way and then surprised him by biting lightly into his side. That startled him enough to make his entire body jerk in response and she straightened up, laughing. She finished pushing the sleeves from his arms and then pulled his belt loose from his pants.

Logan bent toward her and touched his lips to hers as she unzipped his pants and they dropped to the ground. He toed out of his shoes as he stepped out of the pant legs and then sent them both tumbling to the bed. They landed side by side, facing each other and looking in to each other's eyes. They lay quietly exploring one another's bodies, heightening the other's arousal and increasing their pleasure. They finished undressing and then showed each other, with their bodies, just how much they loved the other.

After, Rory lay in Logan's arms with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She thought about all the time they'd spent together in the last two and a half years and all the things they'd done. She remembered all the places they'd gone, people they'd met, adventures they'd taken together. Most of all she remembered how each event had only served to make her love him more.

She shifted slightly to look up at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth relaxed. Had it not been for the quick beat of his heart under her hand she would have thought him asleep. She tilted her head and placed a kiss directly above his heart and layed her head back down.

"I'm really glad that you're going to come to London with me Logan." She admitted in a soft voice.

In an equally quiet voice he responded and she could tell, without looking, that he was smirking. "I was going to go whether you wanted me to or not. Dad had already set me up with a position at the paper."

"Really?" she asked in a surprised tone, but she didn't move her head.

"Yeah. I didn't want to be away from you Rory. I don't think I could be, not for any length of time anyways." Logan admitted. "I still needed to hear you tell me that you still wanted me to be with you there though. I don't know why, but I did."

Rory's heart clenched at the honesty and sincerity in his voice. So much time had been wasted with mixed signals and confused emotions. It hurt to realize how far apart they'd actually become before their lunch the past Monday.

"I love you Logan." Rory told him. She needed him to know. Needed to him to understand that for her, nothing had changed. Not one thing. "I love you more now than I ever have before."

Logan's chest burned at her admission and her too realized something, he finally knew exactly how he'd ask her to marry him.

"I love you too Ace, more everyday."

All he had to do now, was get everything set up the way he wanted it. It would be perfect for her, but nothing that she'd expect, not from him anyways. Well... Maybe not.

--------------------------------

So not the marriage proposal that many of you were hoping for... I decided to keep you waiting a little bit longer! (hehehehe)

Sorry :( I know it's cruel but I felt like they needed this chapter so that we could all see that they are reconnecting and that it's not just a "Okay, you asked about London, so, Will you marry me?" moment. Just the way it felt right to me...

Will update as soon as I can... still working on that perfect proposal!

apalusa


	20. Is This Heaven?

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter written and put up... I'm not going to say anything more right now, but I do have something more to say and will put it at the bottom in another authors note. I hope you like it.

For the twentieth time: _I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, original plot or storyline, nor anything else that was written, produced or directed by ASP or the WB. I do however own my own plot and storyline, characters and point of view!_

**Chapter 20: IS THIS HEAVEN?**

Saturday morning bloomed and just as predicted neither was able to stay sleeping once the sun had decided to peek through the blinds on her bedroom windows. With a groan and some obscene muttering under her breath, Rory rolled over and burrowed in to Logan's side. The action had the desired affect and Logan grunted while wrapping his arms tighter around her and kissing the top of her head. They lay there for nearly an hour, both half asleep and neither wanting to get out of the bed but knowing that they would have to shortly.

Logan glanced at the clock on the bedside table and was happy to see that it was 9:30; it was still early considering how late they'd been out, but for them it was good. He closed his eyes again and let his mind drift to his idea for proposing that he'd thought of the night before. He considered all of the things he'd have to arrange, all the calls he'd need to make and all of the people he'd have to talk to. He was trying to decide what to do first when Rory stirred agian.

"Coffee." She mumbled into his side.

"It's a beverage made from coffee beans," he told her with a smirk. "And interestingly enough, coffee beans are the seeds from a two-seeded fruit called a coffee berry."

Rory resisted the urge to lift her head and glare at him, instead she just pinched his side since her hands were already there. "I want coffee."

"Oh... I never would have considered that." He teased her.

"Logan!"

With a laugh he dropped a kiss to the top of her head again and pulled himself out of her arms. After dragging on some clothes he grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone and headed out to find some coffee and hangover food for both he and Rory. He stopped at the closest kiosk and got himself a coffee before heading in the direction of Rico's, the Mexican place that opened early and Rory liked.

After his first drink of coffee he pulled his cell phone out and made the first of many phone calls that day. He held the phone to his ear and braced himself for the coming conversation.

"Hello." A groggy male voice answered.

"Hi, it's Logan."

"Hey," the man answered and through the phone you could hear some shuffling as he sat up in bed. "What's going on?"

"I'm asking her to marry me." Logan told the other man.

"Okay," the initial response came through and then after a pause the voice continued. "I'd assumed you were going to eventually. Why are you calling me?"  
Logan swallowed, part of his plan hinged on what he was about to ask and what the other man would respond. "I need your help with something."

Silence. After he got no response at all Logan pulled the phone away from his ear to ensure that the call hadn't been dropped and then replaced it to find that there was still only silence.

"Are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just trying to convince myself that I'm not dreaming." There was another pause and then the man continued. "I did just hear you say that you needed my help, didn't I?"

"Yes, I need your help." Logan sighed, this was not going very well and he hoped it wasn't an indication of how the rest of his calls and plans would work out.

"Really?" the voice asked with apparent disbelief.

"Yes."

Nothing. Not even the sound of breathing came through the phone. Just when Logan was going to check that the call was still connected the words he'd been waiting for came.

"What do you need me to do?"

The tension eased out of his shoulders and he explained what he was going to do and what he'd need the man's help with. They discussed the particulars, the when, where and how, and then they hung up. Logan went into Rico's and placed an order for a variety of taco's and burrito's that Lorelai had taught both he and Rory worked wonders for hangovers when combined with copious amounts of coffee. Once the order was filled he headed back towards Rory's dorm and along the way he made a couple of the less difficult calls that were needed to act out his plan.

He stopped at the kiosk again and this time ordered several coffees for both he and Rory and then headed back to Rory's building. He had to set the coffee down on the floor in order to open the door and then take the food in and come back for the coffee. Finally he had everything inside and he put it on a tray to take into Rory. When he walked back into the bedroom Rory was right where he'd left her, asleep and buried deep in the blankets and pillows.

Logan chuckled to himself as he set the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the blankets away from her and held one of the cups of coffee close to her.

"Coffee, Ace." He whispered and then watched as the scent of coffee seduced his girlfriend from sleep.

"Is that for me?" Rory asked with a groggy voice without opening her eyes.

He smirked. "This one and two others." Her sigh was pure bliss and she opened her eyes and reached for the coffee he was holding. "I got us some meat and bean burrito's and a couple of meaty tacos too."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you," Rory teased as she sipped at her coffee and shuffled up to sit with her back against the headboard.

"And here I thought it was for my good looks and money!" He stated in a completely serious tone, though she knew he was mocking as well.

"Sorry," she hedged. "The coffee, taco's and of course, your body."

"Hhmm, well, I love you too." Logan told her as he moved on the bed to sit beside her and gently pulled the tray on to the bed and with her help unfolded the legs. The got it all steadied and then Rory grabbed a taco and gave him a kiss on his cheek before unwrapping it and taking a big bite.

Seven hours, many coffees, a couple more tacos and a full lunch later, Rory, Logan and Paris put their final Yale Daily News paper to bed.

"It's your last day as Editor Ace, how do you feel?" Logan asked her after the other reporters and photographers had left.

"It's strange, but it's not like I'll never be working on a paper again." Rory told him and Paris.

Paris snorted. "Yeah, give it a week and you'll be working at a foreign paper that will make this place look like a kids craft center."

The three friends laughed a bit and then got all of their things together and locked up the office on the way out. They walked to a nearby kiosk together to get a coffee and then they went seperate ways, to get some packing done in their respective abodes. When Rory got to her place she found Steph there, who had been packing in her room and the two of them worked together for several hours and got their entire common room boxed up. They both went to work solo then on their seperate bedrooms and Rory had to mark her boxes specially for which ones would be travelling with her to London and which ones would be going back to Stars Hollow and storage.

It was eleven o'clock again before Rory entered the boys dorm, this time finding all three guys, Steph, Rosemary and Juliet ranged around the poker table playing cards. The rest of the common room was mostly packed up, except for a small pile of DVD and CD's that the boys had left out for something to watch, some blankets and pillows, and of course the bar and all of it's contents. She said a hello to everyone as she went directly for Logan's room and was pleased to find that while most of the decore and books had been packed, as well as his clothes and personal items, the bed with it's thick comforter and all it's pillow's was exactly as she'd left it two days earlier. She dropped her bag with a sigh and headed back out to the common room and sat down on Logan's lap to watch the players.

A couple hands later the group convinced Rory to play too and she was dealt in, though it soon became apparent that while she had no problems betting large amounts of money with Mitchum Huntzberger, she didn't have all that much skill at a poker table. No matter how many times they tried to help her she would fold when she should have stayed, raised the bet when she should have folded and despite trying her hardest she absolutely could not keep a straight face when she had a good hand. After over an hour of playing horribly Rory finally gave up and laughingly told the group she'd just stick with being Logan's good luck charm, to which he responded only with a smirk and a wink.

The seven of them joked around and talked for another hour or so and then Juliet and Rosemary left to go back to their dorm with Finn tagging along to 'make sure that the lovely sheila's get home okay.' The two remaining couples talked for a bit longer about their plans for the next few days and Colin and Steph talked about what they were planning for their vacation time during the summer. Logan noticed Rory and Colin sharing a couple secretive glances at each other and wondered what the two of them were keeping from him and Steph. They finally decided to call it a night and headed to their bedrooms.

"So," Logan drawled as he closed and locked the door behind him, after he and Rory entered his room. "What little secret are you and Colin keeping from the rest of us?"

Rory's eyes shot to his eyes and widened in shock. She held his gaze and nibbled at her bottom lip in thought before shaking her head. "Sorry hun, but I can't tell you. Colin told me that it was something he hadn't talked to you or Finn about."

"What?" Logan replied, shocked both because Colin hadn't told him and Finn about something and because he'd apparently told Rory instead.

"You know how Colin is Logan." Rory said and stripped out of her clothes and climbed into bed.

"I do." Logan agreed. "Which is why him telling you something and not telling me and Finn is so shocking."

Rory laughed at him and watched as he pulled his clothes off and approached the bed before she spoke again. "Yeah, but he also knows that you and Finn would likely mock him to death, so he kept it to himself."

"Then why did he tell you?" Logan asked with a snort. Rory smaked his arm as he settled in the bed beside her and then she snuggled up to him to get comfortable.

"It was an informational trade."

"An informational trade?" Logan echoed and felt her nod against his chest. "And what information did you trade with him?"

"He wanted to know who I'd been betting in the family." Rory responded and her voice began to drag with sleep.

Logan was quiet for a minute and then asked again. "So you told him that you'd been betting thousands and thousands of dollars with my father and he told you...?"

"Nice try." Rory kidded tiredly.

"You're really not going to tell me?" He asked her with a sigh.

"I'm really not going to tell you." Rory answered.

"But..."

Rory shook her head again and he stopped knowing that it was no use getting into a pointless arguement about something that he'd likely be able to fish out of Colin a lot easier, especially now that he knew there was something to fish out. They were quiet for another minute and then Rory turned her head slightly and kissed his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He told her with a smirk.

Silence for a moment and then she spoke again and he could hear the amusement in her voice twinned with sleep. "You're just going to harrass Colin to find out what he told me aren't you?"

"You know me so well Ace." And she drifted into sleep feeling the vibrations of his chest as he laughed silently.

Rory woke up alone and disoriented the next morning. A glance at the clock told her that it was nearly eleven and she could hear voices softly talking in the other room. After debating whether to get out of bed in search of coffee or just yelling for whoever was in the other room to bring her some, she rolled grudingly out from under the covers and blinking, shuffled out of the room.

She acknowledged no one as she headed directly for the coffee pot and poured herself a mug of the hot liquid. With her first sip of the heavenly liquid she fell into the kitchen chair and after drinking half the cup she laid her head down on the table. Her mind was blissfully blank, though singing praises to whoever had made the pot of coffee, and she nearly fell back to sleep at the table, completely forgetting that she'd heard voices from the common area when she'd first waken up.

Logan, Stephanie, Finn, Robert and Seth were in the living talking about graduation, their summer plans and their new jobs when they heard a door open from the back of the dorm. Logan glanced at his watch and seeing the time decided that Rory must have finally waken up. They all turned to see who came out but no one said anything when they saw that it was Rory and that she was basically walking around with her eyes closed. The five of them watched with amusement as she walked blindly to the coffee pot, somehow managed to pour herself a cup of the drink without spilling on herself and then dropping into the closest chair before taking several long gulps and then laying her head down on the table and sighing.

They stayed quiet and, fully entertained, watched to see what she would do next.

She could feel eyes watching her. She couldn't hear anything, not heavy breathing or whispering or anything, but she could feel eyes watching her. The feeling grew until she realized that she wasn't in her bed. Or Logan's bed. She was sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting on her arms and the scent of coffee filling her nose. And then she remembered she had heard voices from the other room before she'd gotten out of bed, which meant that whoever had been talking in the living room was watching her.

"Didn't your mother's ever teach you that it was rude to stare?" She asked without moving or opening her eyes. The comment earned her laughs from whoever was in the other room but no one spoke until it was quiet again.

Seth replied to her general question. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that the early bird got the worm?" Before she had a chance to answer she heard Logan snort and chuckle and her cell phone started ringing from the other room.

She shot up straight as panic flooded her and she grabbed the coffee cup beside her hand and swallowed down the rest of the drink before jumping up hurrying in to the bed room to get it while muttering the whole time under her breath. "Crap, crap, crap..."

As she disappeared down the hall the five friends laughed at her sudden change of speed and they wondered what had caused it. They continued to laugh as they heard a couple of grunts and thumps, a door slamming, the phone ringing again, a door opening quickly and another couple of thumps. Then two minutes after she'd rushed out of the room Rory came back out fully dressed in straight legged jeans and a fitted blouse, hair and make-up done, talking on the phone and carrying a pair of high heeled shoes and her purse.

"I didn't forget, I swear." She told the person she was talking to on the phone. She set her purse on the end table beside the couch and holding the phone between her ear and shoulder struggled into one of her shoes while jumping up and down on one foot.

"No really, I'm just running a bit late. That's all." She got the first shoe on and then started pulling the second one on. "Packing up the dorms, well, you know how it is." She explained in a steady voice that belied her rushed actions.

"I'm on my way, I promise." She got the second shoe on and glanced at her watch. "I should be there in, uh, 10 minutes." She told the caller as she scrunched up her face to figure out how long it would take to get where she was going.

"No, no. Just order me a coffee and I'll be there before you know it." She was in the kitchen again, opening and closing cupboard doors looking for something. Finally in about the fifth cupboard she searched she found the disposable travel coffee cups that she'd left in the dorm at sometime during the year and she filled one up and snapped the lid on.

"Okay, so I'll see you in a few minutes." She paused listening to whatever the person said and then with a little laugh said goodbye and closed the flip phone. She grabbed up the travel mug, rushed back into the living room, picked up her purse and rifled through it to make sure that everything she needed was in there.

"I completely forgot that I'd made plans this morning so that's why I didn't tell you, and why I slept so late. Although I'm sort of glad I got to since we didn't get that much sleep the night before. And all I can say is thank God that we're at your dorm this morning and not all the way across campus at mine, cause the cafe is only like two blocks from here." Rory rambled as she checked her purse and started for the door. Halfway there she stopped, turned around and came back to the couch, leaned over and whispered something in Logan's ear before giving him a kiss and rushing to the door again. As it swung shut behind her they heard her parting comment, "I can't believe I've only had one cup of coffee."

The friends all laughed for a couple minutes before anyone was able to speak and Finn managed to get out.

"What was that all about?" He asked Logan.

Logan smirked. "She forgot that she was having lunch with Marty today."

"Marty?" Robert asked with a sneer. "The bartender?"

"Yes, the bartender." Logan told him as he rolled his eyes. "Rory's really good friend, Marty, the bartender."

"You let her hang out with that loser?" Robert spoke again.

"He's not a loser Rob." Steph scolded him.

"So he just likes being a bartender?" Robert, the everlasting snob, deadpanned with sarcasm coloring his tone.

"Not everyone is born with a silver spoon shoved firmly up their ass like you, buddy." Colin said as he entered the dorm carrying a couple plastic bags.

"You don't even know what we're talking about!"

"Bartender Marty." Colin replied.

They all chuckled and Seth asked the question that they all wondered. "How on earth did you know that?"

"I saw Rory in the hall and she said that she was late for lunch with Marty." Colin told them as he started to unload the food he'd just gone and picked up. "And I've known my whole life that Robert was a bastard, so it didn't take to many brain cells to figure out that's who you were talking about."

"Really though," Finn asked as they all grabbed something and started eating. "You're okay with Rory going out for lunch with him?"

Logan smirked and shrugged. He wasn't going to tell his friends the whole story, no matter what. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, maybe because he's in love with her." Seth said in a tone that said he didn't quite believe Logan's nonchalance.

"That was a long time ago." Logan replied.

"And he's dating that artist chick." Colin continued. "What's her name?"

Steph answered, "Lucy. Did you see her piece at the last exhibit? And her friends?"

"So what if he's dating someone else?" Robert pointed out. "You can be with one person and still have feelings for another person."

"It's not like that Rob. And yes, Rory and I went to the exhibit. I liked Olivia's garbage piece." Logan told him and though his tone implied that he didn't want to discuss the subject any further, his friends decided not to take the hint.

"Haven't you guys been having problems lately?" Seth asked. The topic had been unspoken for all of the long months that Logan and Rory had been out of sorts with eachother, but since the couple had seemed happy the other night Seth figured he'd push a couple buttons to see what had been going on.

"Jesus." Finn muttered under his breath. Colin glared at Seth and Steph smacked him. Logan laughed.

"You've been dying to know haven't you?" he asked with amusement looking back and forth between Robert and Seth.

Seth nodded but it was Robert who spoke. "Of course we have. You were perfect together for so long that as soon you started having 'issues,' as these three" Robert pointed at Finn, Colin and Steph. "called them, it was obvious to all of us."

Logan took a bite of the sandwich in his hand and thought about what Robert said. He supposed that it would have been apparent to their close friends the instant that he and Rory had started having trouble. But trust had never been a problem for either of them.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Robert," Logan told him, remembering that his friend had always been interested in Rory and that he had been somewhat instrumental in getting Logan to admit that he wanted Rory with strings. "Rory and I are just fine."

He smirked as he thought of all the things that he had planned for her and his proposal and continued eating.

"But you weren't." Robert persisted.

Logan rolled his eyes again at Robert. "There were some things that we needed to get straightened out between us but we ignored them and the problems grew. But," he continued when Seth opened his mouth to speak again. "We've worked through them and things are good now. Better than good." He smirked again, thinking about the proposal one more time.

"Just like that?" Seth asked.

"Good grief, guys." Steph said loudly. "He said they're fine, so they're fine."

"But..." Robert started only to be cut off by Finn and the ringing of Logan's cell phone.

"They're FINE!" Finn declared and they quieted down as Logan moved away from them to answer his phone.

"Huntzberger." Logan said as he opened his cell phone.

"Danes." Lorelai retorted, then added. "Well Gilmore-Danes, but it's just doesn't sound the same."

Logan chuckled at her antics. "So is everything ready on your part?"

"Yep! I found the best looking strippers that I could and they're all set to go at about..."

"Lorelai." Logan heard Luke say in the background and Lorelai giggled.

"Sorry, that's not the part you were wondering about was it?" She asked Logan still giggling.

"Not so much no." Logan told her.

"Yes I'm all ready and set. Just let me know when Frank will be here and I'm prepared for the go." Logan resisted rolling his eyes at her words.

"Alright. I'm just going to have to see how long Rory will be before she's done catching up with Marty." He explained.

"That was very smooth by the way." Lorelai interrupted.

"Thanks." Logan smirked. "So once I've talked to her to find out, I'll get back to you with a time frame."

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed.

"Talk to you soon." Logan told her and then hung up after hearing her goodbye. Right away he dialed Rory's number and waited for her to answer.

He was almost worried that it would go to voicemail but then she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ace, sorry to interrupt your lunch but your mom called wondering when you wanted to meet for shopping today?"

"Shopping?" Rory asked confused.

"That's what she said." Logan answered and smirked.

"Did I have plans to go shopping with her today?" She asked again, this time totally confused.

Logan had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. "You mentioned something about spending some time with her today when we were at the paper yesterday."

"I did?"

"Yes. Don't you remember?" Logan asked, allowing a little chuckle to escape.

There was a moment of silence and Logan knew that she was trying to remember making plans with her mom. Finally she spoke again on a sigh. "I really need more coffee." Logan smiled widely and laughed a bit more. "She wants to know when we're meeting?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, lunch should be done in about an hour, I suppose I could meet her right after." Rory said. "But could you let her know? If I'm going to have to rush out of lunch I should probably devote the next hour to it."

"No problem." He assured her.

"Thanks Logan." Rory replied.

"Do you want me to have Frank pick you up?" Logan asked her.

"Could you?" Rory asked in response.

Logan smirked, happy that she was playing right in to his hands. "Absolutely. You're at the cafe on the corner, same street as the pub?"

"Yeah." Rory answered.

"Well, he'll be seeing you in an hour then." Logan told her.

"Kay." She paused. "I love you Logan."

Logan chuckled again at the tone of her voice. "I love you too Ace." And they both hung up.

Logan called Frank right away and instructed him to pick Lorelai up in Stars Hollow at Lukes and then to pick Rory up at the cafe. Once that was done he called Lorelai back on her cell phone.

"'Lo." Lorelai answered with what sounded like a mouthful of food.

"So Frank will be there in just over half an hour." Logan told her immediately.

Logan heard her take a drink, most likely of coffee, before replying. "Okay. So how long am I supposed to keep her busy?"

"A couple of hours," he explained with a shrug even though she couldn't see him. "Nothing is really set in stone so if you take longer that's fine, but I know that she wanted to spend some time with you before we leave on Friday."

"And I wanted to spend some time with her too. I'm gonna miss you two alot you know." She said and he heard the catch in her voice.

"I know. We're going to miss you too."

"Why did she have to pick a job that put an ocean and 6000 miles between us?" Lorelai asked.

Logan sighed. Rory had stressed over the decision months ago and he knew that she still wondered if she'd made the right choice when she picked the job at the _London Times_. He'd been careful not to influence her choice, personally he didn't care where they were as long as they were together.

"It's a good position for her Lorelai." He finally replied.

"But it's so far away!"

"We'll be able to visit whenever we want." Logan reminded her.

"You can come visit now whenever you want, you're only at Yale, but coming from London just isn't feasible Logan. If work isn't an issue, getting a flight will be, or society events... Things will get in the way and I won't see you again until Christmas." She rambled on in full rant mode. As she took a breath to continue, Logan cut in.

"Lorelai!" He interrupted. "Breathe. First: we both have an in with the boss. So if we really want to come home for a few days it's not going to be a problem. Second: we won't have to worry about flights, we've got a private jet. Third: we're not going to spend all that much time with Society. Yes, we will have to go to the occasional event, just like now, but if it's a choice between a ball or gala and coming home, we will come home."

"But..." She started to respond, but Logan had one more thing to say.

"And if for some reason, we can't get home, that private jet is always an option for you too. We will be busy Lorelai, I won't pretend that we aren't going to be, but you know that Rory will do damn near anything to see you when she really wants to."

Lorelai's sigh was audible but she didn't say anything. Logan wondered what was going through her mind, her worries, her fears. He knew that the seperation was going to be hard on both Rory and Lorelai, and he hoped that everything would work out like he'd said.

"I'm just going to miss you guys so much." She finally whispered.

"I know." Logan replied softly. There was another pause and he had the impression that she was trying to pull herself together. He knew that there was nothing else that he could say to make her feel better about the situation, it was the way it was and they all just had to deal with it. He tried thinking of a joke, or some other fun comment that would lighten the mood when Lorelai's voice broke in to his thoughts.

"So I can use that jet anytime I want?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me today Mom. I forgot that I was having lunch with Marty today until he called wondering where I was. And then I didn't even remember that we'd made plans to go shopping today." Rory told her mother as they browsed through stores at the Hartford Shopping Center. "I just don't know where my mind has gone."

Lorelai laughed. "It's okay babe, you've got a lot of things on that mind of yours."

"Still..." Rory sighed.

"You just finished your finals Rory. You're packing your stuff and getting ready to move. You're graduation from college is in a couple of days and then you're off to London, where you start working at your first 'real' job." Lorelai explained to her. "You have more than enough of an excuse to forget a couple of things like lunch and an afternoon of shopping."

"I guess." Rory agreed though she still felt bad for it.

Feeling as though she'd diffused and closed the discussion, Lorelai started telling her daughter and best friend all of the things that had happened in the Hollow over the last week. She used those stories as a jumping point to telling amusing stories about Rory's childhood and some of her favorite memories. The pair ended up spending the rest of the afternoon reminiscing and just enjoying spending some time together. It was nearly six o'clock when Frank picked the girls up at the mall to take them to Stars Hollow.

During the drive Lorelai and Rory discussed the things that Rory wanted to do while in London and Lorelai admitted that she would probably come and visit once before Christmas. She even said that she'd try to get Luke to go with her. Rory told her the times that she figured that Logan and she would be back for sure but was careful to clarify that they would definately try to come back more often than just those few times.

The car stopped first at Lorelai's house and the older woman got out after hugging her daughter and saying goodbye. As Frank drove away Lorelai watched the car leave and thought about what the rest of the evening held for her daughter.

In the car Rory was busy thinking about all the things that she and Lorelai had talked about, the past, the present and the future, that she wasn't paying attention to where the car was going. So when the car soon came to a stop she was suprised to see that they were at Luke's and that Logan was waiting by the SUV at the curb. He came forward and opened her door.

"Hungry Ace?" He asked her with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked him, confused at his appearance.

"I was hungry and figured that since I hadn't seen you all day that I'd meet you for something to eat." He explained to her. "I sent you a text message a while ago."

"You did?" She asked pulling her phone out to check. Sure enough there was a message from him saying that he'd see her at Luke's when they were done shopping. "How did you know that we were done shopping? I didn't call you."

"No, you didn't did you." He replied as he helped her get out of the car and they started walking to the diner.

"Logan."

He laughed. She was cute when she was confused and he'd made sure to keep her confused and a little bit disoriented all day long. "I called Frank earlier and asked him to let me know when he was picking you and your mom up. He called me just after you called him to come and get you."

"Oh. I've been so out of it today. I don't know what's wrong with me." She answered as they entered the building and sat at a free table. Lane came over to take their orders and then moved on to refill someones coffee.

Several times during the meal people from the town came in to the diner and spoke with Rory, mentioning an old memory of her or telling a story. Babette managed to pull out a picture of Rory when she was ten years old and dressed up as a fairy. Even Luke brought up the story about Rory wandering around town inviting people to a caterpillar's funeral. Some of the memories and stories embarrassed her but for the most part Rory thoroughly enjoyed the meal and Logan was entirely entertained by the townspeople.

After they had finished eating and paid for the meal, Rory and Logan left the diner hand in hand. They walked around town a little bit, both of them wanting to burn every sight, every new memory into their mind, so that they could carry them in their minds to London. Logan subtly lead her in a circuitous route around the entire town, pointing out different things, asking questions about the people or places. They stopped briefly at a few places around town: Patty's dance studio, The Dragonfly, the site where the Independence Inn had been, the bridge; all places that held memories for not only Rory, for after two years the town had become important to him also, but for Logan too.

Eventually they ended back in the center of town. They walked through the square and stopped when Logan pulled her into the gazebo. They sat together for several long minutes in silence, looking around the square at storefronts and people. Rory leaned into Logan and his arm, already around her shoulders squeezed her in reassurance. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you remember the first time you brought me to town?" Logan asked her softly.

With a quiet laugh Rory nodded. "It was just after we'd told your parents about us."

"Yeah." Logan replied and he shifted in his seat. "Do you remember what we talked about." He asked in a soft but serious tone.

"Well sure." Rory answered but she pulled back to look at him, and then furrowed her brow because the look on his face matched the severity of his tone. "What's wrong Logan?"

He blinked and his entire demeanor softened. He let out a small breath and a chuckle. "Nothing's wrong Ace. I swear."

"Okay." She said and moved to lean on him again, only to have him hold her back and shift again so that he kneeled in front of her. "Logan." She whispered on a breath.

"Ace." He said in an equally soft volume. "Rory." He continued a bit louder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"For the last couple of months I've been trying to find the best way, the most perfect way, to say this, do this. Nothing worked. Things always got tense and then the whole situation between us got awkward and difficult." Logan took a deep breath and forged on. "But what I wanted, what I want, never changed. It's you, Ace. It always has been. It always will be."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she began to understand what he was saying, what he was telling her. All of those awful moments of the past four months flashed through her mind. All the things that should have been said between them, all the things that should never have happened. In one, blissfully perfect moment, everything became clear to her. Her tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"I need you in my life. I can't imagine not being with you. But more than that, I want you in my life. I want you beside me when I go to sleep at night and I want you there when I wake up in the morning. I want to talk to you and fight with you and make love to you forever, Ace." He paused and looked her directly in the eye. "Be my Luke, Rory. Put me out of my misery and marry me, would ya?"

Rory started laughing through the tears and threw her arms around his neck. His arms locked around her and through the roaring in his head he heard the only word important to him in that moment.

"Yes." She answered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." Rory chanted her answer over and over again as she held on to him for dear life. Finally she pulled back far enough only so that she could smile at him before his lips crashed on to hers and she melted into him.

A couple very long, breathless minutes later their lips separated and Logan stepped back to pull a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opened the lid and looked at the contents for a brief moment before turning the box around and showing Rory the ring.

"Oh, Logan." She gasped and snatched the box from his hand. "It's beautiful."

"It's the Huntzberger Family ring." He told her and when she glanced up at his face, it showed her a smirk. "I thought about getting you something different, something just your own but nothing I looked at compared to this one. And even though that ring is over one hundred years old, nothing I looked at seemed to suit you as much as this one does."

"It's perfect." She replied and handed the box back to him. He pulled the ring out of the satin bed and put the box back in his pocket. He took her left hand in his and lifted it to his mouth.

Nibbling on her knuckles, a smirk firmly planted on his face, he told her. "I love you so much Ace." Finally, he held the ring at the tip of her left ring finger and looked up at her face, into her eyes.

"I love you too, Logan." She said one more time and the wide smile on her face stretched even further when he slid the ring over her knuckles and settled it on her finger. Her eyes filled again with tears as she looked at the ring on her finger, it looked right. It looked like it belonged there. And a realization hit one more time. It did belong there.

"Forever, Logan. I'm yours, forever."

------------------------------------------------

So that's it folks...

Like Logan, I wanted to find the most perfect proposal, the one most suited to her. I thought of a great many extravagent and 'over the top' proposals, but none of them seemed right for her. Finally I thought of the comment that Steph made to Logan in _You Didn't Do It_ and it hit me. What better way to ask her than to spend an entire day sharing all the things that she loves the most with her. She gets to spend time with old and good friends (Marty, and yes: that's who Logan called on Saturday morning), an afternoon with her mother, and a reminder of who and what she is and where she came from.

This chapter also brings us to the end of the story... at least this portion of it. I'm still thinking on, and fiddling around with a couple of ideas for a sequel. I'm not sure whether I'll do it, or if I've got the juice left for it. I've been working a lot on my other story **_Best is Yet to Come_**, so we'll all just have to wait and see what happens with the future of **_Heaven_**.

Thank you, everyone who read, commented and reviewed this story. I really like this story, and especially now with the way the current season is going to end, I'm happy with a happy ending for Rory and Logan. I needed it.

If you really want to see a sequel for this story let me know. I'm always susceptible to suggestion.

Thanks again, and love ya all!

apalusa-light :P


End file.
